The Unexpected Gift
by NCISSpecialAgentTiva
Summary: Ziva unexpectedly gets pregnant. She doesn't tell the father of the child she is pregnant. They break up but realize that they need each other to get though the pregnancy. Summary pretty much sums up the first five chapters. Angsty in chapters 4, 5 or 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: An Unexpected Gift**

**Summary: Ziva unexpectedly gets pregnant. She doesn't tell the father of the child she is pregnant and leaves him.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Pairings: Tony/Ziva or Tiva**

A/N: I know I'm working on Screw the Rules but, I needed a break from that. So enjoy!

* * *

They had to of had unprotected sex. They just had to. Ziva paced back and forth for a while thinking of how to tell the father of the child that she is pregnant with his child. How was she going to tell him? How was she going to explain to Gibbs? Most of all how was she going to tell Vance? No matter what, she'd be put on desk duty, then maternity leave. She had to tell Tony he was the father. They were dating for almost a year now and she couldn't bare it if he broke her heart. She trusted Tony after all he did save her in Somalia.

The next day at work, Ziva walked past Tony's desk and smiled. Tony happened to see her smile and smiled back. Ziva walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "We need to talk. Elevator?"

Tony looked at her with a worried look. "Yeah." Tony whispered back. He got up and led the way to the elevator. They got in and when it started to move, Tony stopped the elevator. "What's up Zi?"

"I'm pregnant with your child."

"What?!" Tony's voice just below a yell. He punched the elevator. "How the fuck did this happen?"

"Well we did have unprotected sex like three weeks ago." Ziva stated.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I have an appointment yesterday and the doctor confirmed it."

"Ah jeez." Tony sighed and leaned back against the back of the elevator.

"Are you upset?"

"That you're pregnant?" Tony looked at her. He saw her nod. "I really don't want to hurt you but yes I am." Tony saw the look of hurt in her eyes and immediately looked away. He went to press the elevator start button but Ziva stopped him.

"So does this mean we're over?"

"I'm sorry." Tony took a deep breath then started the elevator. It brought them back to the squad room and he left Ziva alone, speechless. The elevator doors closed and Ziva pressed the emergency stop switch. She slid down the elevator and began to silently cry.

_I ruined everything. _Ziva thought. She stayed in that position for about another two minutes. She composed herself and started the elevator again. She exited and grabbed her gear. "Gibbs, can I leave?"

"Ziva, is everything alright?"

She glanced at Tony, "No."

"Then go home." Gibbs saw the hurt that her body language gave off.

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva quickly turned and left the squad room. She drove back to the shared apartment of her's and Tony's. She gathered up her stuff and put it in a box. She left Tony a note saying:

_Tony-_

_Since we are done, we should no longer live together. I'll stay somewhere else for the time being until I find a new apartment. I do want you to be in this child's life. I do want him/her to know who their father is. I'm sorry it ended like this._

_-Ziva_

She left and locked the door behind her. She knocked on their neighbors door and he answered. "Hey Ziva, where's Tony? Why do you have a box?"

"We broke up. Can you give him these keys for me?" Ziva handed him the keys.

"Yeah no problem."

"Thanks Joe." Ziva turned to leave. She walked down to the elevator and went down to her car. She drove to Gibbs house, she knew his door would be unlocked. She walked right in and closed the door behind her. She laid down on his couch and took a nap. She awoke when someone shook her. "Tony?" Ziva mumbled.

"No. It's Gibbs." Gibbs huffed.

Ziva opened her eyes. "I needed somewhere to go."

"Ziva, you're family, you are always welcomed here. Now what's going on with you and DiNozzo?"

"He got me pregnant and we broke up." Ziva looked up at him. "Permission to cry?"

"Permission granted." Gibbs opened his arms and Ziva fell into them. She broke down into tears. "Shh. It's gonna be okay. Do you want me to kick DiNozzo's ass?"

Ziva laughed a bit. "No. I left him a note at our apartment." Ziva felt like she was getting Gibbs' shirt wet. "I'm sorry Gibbs."

"It's okay Ziva."

"Does that mean rule 12 is going back in place?"

"Hell yeah." Gibbs made her sit back on the couch. "Ziva, you can stay here for as long as you'd like."

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva paused as if there was something else she wanted to say.

"Your child can call me Grandpa if you want." Gibbs saw her look up and smile.

"Thank you." Ziva began to cry again. "Gibbs? Does this mean I'll be put on desk duty?" Gibbs just smirked.

* * *

Tony walked into their apartment and saw that almost nothing was gone. He closed the door and walked back to their bedroom and found that her clothing wasn't there. He picked up her pillow and took in her scent. _God, I'm stupid. I just lost the greatest thing that ever happened to me._ Tony thought. He walked to the living room and over to the coffee table and found a note.

_Tony-_

_Since we are done, we should no longer live together. I'll stay somewhere else for the time being until I find a new apartment. I do want you to be in this child's life. I do want him/her to know who their father is. I'm sorry it ended like this._

_-Ziva_

Tony crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it, not caring where it went. He grabbed his keys out of the bowl next to the door and left. He ran into his neighbor. "Hey Tony!" Joe greeted him.

"Hey Joe."

"Ziva wanted me to give you her key. So here." Joe held the key out. Tony took it from his hand. He stormed off, got in the elevator, and down to his car. He drove to a bar he usually goes to. He ordered his usual and was almost drunk when he decided to go home. He got home and crashed on the couch. He was too drunk to realize that Ziva wasn't there and she wouldn't be. When Tony woke up the next morning, he had a bad headache. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. He got up and walked over to it. He picked it up and realized that it was the crumpled up piece of paper with Ziva's note written on it. He got up, got some orange juice from the kitchen and grabbed his keys.

He got in his car and drove to Gibbs' house. He knew she would be there. He walked right in. Ziva looked up and saw him. Her smile dropped.

"What do you want?" Ziva asked.

"You. I want you back."

"No. You broke my heart Tony! How can I forgive you?" At this point she was standing.

"I don't know but I do know that I was a fucking idiot for letting you go! Ziva, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm sorry that everything went wrong. I love you." Tony took her in his arms. She struggled at first but then realized that, thats where she wanted to be, in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Do you want to go home now?"

"Yes. Will you help me though my pregnancy?"

"Of course I will." Tony rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you." Ziva's voice just below a whisper. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Ziva kissed him back. They pulled away and saw Gibbs standing there, watching them.

"Hey boss." Tony said.

"Gibbs, what about rule 12?"

"Theres an exception to every rule." Gibbs smirked and went back down to the basement to work on his new project. Tony spotted her box.

"Can I take your box back to our apartment?"

"Yes." Ziva let go of him and Tony let go of her. He picked up the box and carried it out to the car for her. "We can come back tomorrow for my car." She smiled and they walked out. He put her stuff in the trunk, closed it, walked up to Ziva, and opened the door for her. He walked around to the other side and got in. He drove back to their apartment. The pulled into their parking lot and got out. He got her stuff out of the trunk and walked up to the apartment with her. She smiled when he opened the door for her and put her stuff down by the door. When she turned around she found Tony down on one knee. Ziva put her hand over her mouth.

"Ziva David, will you live with me?" He held up her key that had "sweet cheeks" engraved on it.

"Yes."

* * *

AN: If i get reviews I'll continue but it was supposed to be a one-shot. So review!

A/N2: I made some changes of you read this before.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Got 8 reviews. Gonna keep going.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were lying in bed, breathing heavy. "Do you think we hurt our child?" Tony asked.

"No. My doctor said it was okay for us to have sex. It's actually helps put the baby to sleep when I'll be like 6 months pregnant." Ziva rolled on her side so she was facing him. "Why were you upset yesterday?"

"I don't know. I guess I just thought that I would turn out like my dad. I don't want to turn into him." Tony turned to look at her.

Ziva placed her arm around his back and kissed his chest. "You won't be." Ziva whispered. "I promise."

"Thank you." Tony put his arm around her and pulled her closer, if that was possible. He heard light snores coming from Ziva and smiled. He reached down and pulled the covers over their bodies. "Good night sweet cheeks."

"Good night my little furry bear." Ziva mumbled. Tony smiled and fell asleep.

The next morning, Tony woke up to vomiting. He rolled out of bed and walked in the bathroom. He saw Ziva kneeling in front of the toilet. Her head was on her arms. "Hey Zi?" Tony knelt next to her. He put his hands on her back.

"Yes?"

"Morning sickness?" Tony rubbed her back. Ziva sighed.

"Yes." Ziva answered. "Can you keep rubbing my back?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Tony asked.

"Can you get me some crackers and tea please? But when I'm done in here."

"Of course Zi. Do you need any help getting up?"

"No. I'm good." Ziva got up slowly. She walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth. She then left the bathroom and went into their bedroom. She laid down on their bed after she put sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt on. Tony walked over to her and kissed her head.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go get you crackers and make your tea." Tony kissed her head again and smoothed it out. Ziva smiled because he was naked and walking through the apartment.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said just as he left.

"Anytime Zi." Tony called from the hallway. He put a pot of water on the stove and waited for it to become hot. When it heated, he got a mug and a tea bag and brought it back to Ziva, who was asleep. He placed the tray with the pot and mug on the night stand. He then leaned over and kissed Ziva on the lips to wake her. Ziva woke up and smiled. "I have your tea. Now sit up slowly and I'll give it to you."

"Thank you." Ziva sat up slowly and got her mug.

"You're welcome Zi." Tony handed her the mug and sat down in the bed next to her.

"How about, I finish my tea and we go out today. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah. That sounds great." Tony watched Ziva as she moved to sit Indian style. Tony laughed. "Need help?"

"Yes please." Ziva laughed. She handed him her mug and she sat Indian style. He handed Ziva her tea and sat closer to her. He put his arm around her.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony asked.

"Anything." Ziva looked up in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well, I know we don't know the sex of the baby yet but do you think we should start talking about names?" Tony asked.

"I would love to." Ziva smiled up at him. "If it's a girl can we name her Tali? After my sister."

"Of course. What about if it's a boy?"

Ziva thought for a moment, "Cameron James." Ziva smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I like both of them." Tony kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Tony and Ziva went out around town. They looked at baby stuff like cribs, rockers, changing tabled etc. Ziva was so happy to become a mother. Tony saw the look in Ziva's eye while they were looking at all the baby stuff so he took her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and they kept on walking around the town. They eventually stopped at a Starbucks so Tony could get some coffee. That's when Ziva got nauseous and ran into the bathroom at Starbucks. Tony turned around and Ziva wasn't there. "Sir, your girlfriend ran into the bathroom." The lady working at Starbucks said to Tony.

"Thank you." Tony walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Zi? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Certain smells make me nauseous. Tony get in here." Ziva demanded. Tony opened the door and saw Ziva kneeling over the toilet.

"Hey." Tony said softly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Rub my back." Ziva stated. "And get rid of the coffee." Tony knelt next to her and rubbed her back. "I love you so much right now."

Tony smiled. "I love you too Zi."

Ziva smiled. "I'm better now. You can stop." Ziva got up and flushed the toilet. She fixed her shirt and they left. Tony threw out his half cup full of coffee. "Where do you wanna go now?"

"Home. So I can get you into bed." Tony smiled. Ziva smiled and felt her cheeks blush.

"Then let's go home." Ziva smirked. She grabbed his hand and they walked to the car. Tony opened the car door for Ziva and she got in. "Thank you." Ziva pulled him down so she could kiss him. They pulled away and Tony got in the car. Ziva reached over the middle of the arm rest and stuck her hand in his pants. Tony moaned.

"Heh." Tony moaned. Ziva smirked. She took his penis out of his jeans.

"I can't wait." Ziva began to give Tony's penis a few pumps. "I wanted to feel it." Ziva smirked. Tony moaned even more.

"Ah fuck Zi." Tony pulled the car over on the side of the road and put the emergency blinkers lights on. "Blow me." Tony removed her hand and she replaced it with her mouth. "Fuck." Tony moaned. Ziva began bobbing her head up and down. She tried to deep throat him but he was too big and his jeans got in the way. When she felt him shoot his cum in her mouth, she swallowed it and let go when he was done.

"Can we go home now?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah.

* * *

Tony and Ziva got through the door to their apartment and ran to their bedroom. Ziva was already taking off her clothes when she looked up and saw Tony smiling. "What?"

"You're beautiful." Tony smiled and walked over to her and hugged her. He let go and unbuttoned her jeans. She smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. She ran her hands over his chest.

"Can we take a bath?" Ziva smiled. Tony nodded and Ziva grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. She started the bath. As it filled, the two undressed each other. The bathtub filled and the two got in. Tony got in first. Ziva got in after him and sat in between his legs. Ziva relaxed against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "I like this better." Ziva smiled. Tony rested his hands on her stomach. He rubbed his thumbs over her stomach.

"Same here Zi. It's relaxing."

"Not when you have something poking your back." Ziva smirked. "And it's defenately not your knee."

"I know." Tony smiled. "You're the only one that can make me hard twice in one day."

"Good." Ziva smiled. She turned her head and kissed his neck. She made Tony moan. "Now, do you wanna have sex or not?" Ziva turned fully so she was facing him.

"Hell yeah." Tony held her hips. He pulled her down so that his tip met her clit. Ziva moaned and rocked her hips back and forth. She finally sunk down on his penis and adjusted to his size. She leaned down and kissed him. Tony held her hips. He made her move up and down on him.

"Can we finish this on the bed?" Ziva asked when she stopped suddenly.

"Yeah. If you want." Tony answered. Ziva got off of him and walked to the bedroom. Tony got out and drained the bath. His very hard member hung from his waist. Tony walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He saw Ziva laying on the bed, naked. He smiled and walked over to her. He got on their bed and kissed her. Tony got on top of her and slid his cock in her. Ziva let out a moan as he adjusted to his size.

"Oh fuck Tony!" Ziva screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Right there!" She chanted. She arched her back and Tony thrust deeper in her. That was when she climaxed and he went over the edge with her. He pulled out of her and lay down next to her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his embrace and they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: If you read my other fanfics then you'll know that I used Cameron James in there too. I like that name. Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To my guest reviewer, I got my profile picture on tumblr. I don't know where they found it though. Sorry.

* * *

Ziva woke up the next morning and found Tony's hand resting protectively over her stomach. She smiled and rolled over so she was facing him. She kissed him and he woke up. He kissed her back and pulled away. "Zi, I gotta go get something. I'll be back. Okay?"

"Where are you going?" Ziva looked concerned. Tony just smiled and kissed her. Ziva pushed him away. "Please tell me."

"Nope." Tony smirked and got out of bed in all his glory. Ziva smiled and enjoyed the view. She put her hands behind her head. She watched as Tony pulled on some boxers and an Ohio State t-shirt. He grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on along with socks. He walked in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his shoes and put them on. "I'll be back. Take it easy, okay?" Tony kissed her.

Ziva pulled away. "Okay. I'll be here when you get back." Tony left. He got in his car and drove to Jared. He was looking at rings and knew exactly what he wanted.

"Excuse me, can I have this ring in a size 5 please?" Tony asked a worker.

"Good choice, you said size 5 right?"

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"Perfect. It's already a size 5." Tony paid for the ring and the sales person handed Tony a ring box with the ring in it. Tony smiled and left. He put the ring box in his pocket. _Now I just need the right time to do it. _Tony thought. He pulled up at Gibbs' house. He walked right in and went down to his basement. "Gibbs."

"What DiNozzo?"

"I need your help."

* * *

Ziva got out of bed slowly and walked over to her dresser and got sweat pants and a t-shirt out. She put them on and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat down on the couch. She picked up a book and began to read it. She was 10 chapters in when her phone began to ring. She picked it up and read the caller ID. It read Abby. "Hey Abby! What's up?"

"We're having a girls day today, I'll be by your apartment in 10."

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Shopping and lunch." Then the line cut off. Ziva got off the couch and walked back to the room and changed into jeans but kept her white v-neck t-shirt on. She grabbed her old low-top converse shoes. About 5 minutes have passed when there was a knock on her door. Ziva walked over to the door and opened it. Abby attacked her with a hug.

"Abby. Pregnant. Need. Air."

Abby loosened her grip. "Sorry! Wait! Pregnant!"

* * *

Tony sat across from Gibbs at his kitchen table. "What is it DiNozzo?"

"I wanna ask Ziva to marry me."

"Is it because she's pregnant or because you actually love her?"

"Both." Tony smiled.

"You guys are going to have to tell Vance soon or later." Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

"But you approve?" Tony asked.

"Ah hell DiNozzo, I even broke rule 12 once." Gibbs smirked and got up leaving Tony in his thoughts.

* * *

Tony walked through the door to their apartment and Ziva wasn't there. _Where the hell is she? She better not jump out and scare me._ Tony thought. He pulled out his phone and dialed Ziva's number. She answered on the second ring. "Hello?"_  
_

"You said you'd be here when I got home."

"I'm out with Abby. I'm sorry. I should've called."

"It's fine. When are you coming home? I'm bored."

"Soon. Tony, how are you possibly bored? Watch your absolute favorite movie in the entire world."

"You're talking to Tony DiNozzo you know."

"Yes I know. Now go find that movie." Ziva hung up the phone.

* * *

"Tony?" Abby asked when Ziva hung up.

"Yes. He was bored, needed something to do so I told him to watch a movie."

"You're telling Tony to watch a movie?" Abby laughed. "Do you know what movie he decided to choose?"

"No." Ziva smiled. "I hung up." Ziva laughed. Abby laughed with her.

"You're so mean to your boyfriend!" Abby joked.

"He knows I love him and that I'm kidding." Ziva smiled.

* * *

Ziva walked in the door with three bags in her hand and a smile on her face. She found Tony asleep on the couch watching _The Fast Times at __Redgmount High_. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. She felt something in his pocket. It was a boxed shaped. She pulled it out and woke him up. "Tony!" Ziva almost yelled.

"What? Do we have a case?" Tony opened his eyes and saw her holding the ring box. "Well I guess it's not going to be a surprise anymore but uh will you marry me?"

"Yes." Ziva kissed him again and it got more heated. Tony pulled away.

"At least let me put the ring on your finger before we have sex." Tony joked and put the ring on her finger.

"Wow. It fits perfectly." Ziva smiled. "Size 5?"

"Yeah." Tony looked up. He pulled her down so he could kiss her. Ziva pulled away. "What's wrong Zi?"

"Well are we going to get married before or after our child is born?"

"How about we go and get the legal wedding papers signed before the child is born and then during your pregnancy, we can plan it. Does that sound good?"

"Its perfect." Ziva smiled and bent over to kiss him. the kiss heated and Tony moved down to her neck to suck on it. "Tony, bedroom now." Ziva moaned.

"Okay." Tony smiled and stood up. He walked back to their bedroom. Ziva followed him. She smiled when she got back to the bedroom and already saw him naked and lying on their bed.

"You always know how to surprise me." Ziva smiled and walked over to him and kissed him. She got on top of him and straddled his hips. She grinded against his erection. Tony moaned. Tony rolled them over so he was on top. Ziva smiled against his lips. Tony pulled away.

"Too many clothes." Tony kissed her neck down and took her shirt off. He kissed her stomach and ran his thumbs over it. "I love you." Tony whispered on Ziva's stomach. He kissed her stomach again then began to unbutton her jeans. He pulled them down until he reached her feet. He untied her shoes and threw them on the floor. He took off her jeans and threw them on the floor along with her shoes. Tony looked up and saw Ziva smiling. She was looking at him through hooded eyes. Tony hooked his fingers in her thong and pulled it down. He smelled them and smiled. He shot them across the room and Ziva laughed. He crawled back up her body and left a trail of kisses as he did so. "You're so beautiful." Tony kissed her lightly on the lips. Tony reached under her body and unhooked her bra. He pulled away from her and took her bra off. He threw it on the ground and Ziva gasped.

"That was my favorite bra." Ziva smirked.

"Oh it's not like a ripped it." Tony smiled. He kissed her before she could respond. He entered her and they both moaned in each others mouth. He kept a steady pace until Ziva began to moan.

"Oh Tony! Go faster and harder!" Ziva moaned/screamed. Tony went faster and harder and the two were close to their peaks. "Yes! Right there! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ziva arched her back, forcing him to go deeper. "Ah Tony!" Ziva moaned. Tony released right behind her.

"Zi." Tony moaned. He pulled out of her and lay down next to her. He put his arm around her and Ziva snuggled into his body. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night." Ziva smiled and kissed his chest. She fell asleep and so did Tony.

* * *

A/N: Guest reviewer, I got rid of more than friends because I didn't like it.

Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, Christmas is coming! Ahh might be getting NCIS season 9! If thats the first thing I open I'll die!

* * *

Ziva woke up the next morning and smiled. She realized it was Monday and they had to go to work. She grinded her butt against his crotch. "Wake up. We have to go to work." Ziva got out of bed slowly and made her way to the bathroom. She started the shower and waited for it to heat up. She figured Tony would join her soon. The shower heated and she got in. She bent over to grab the shampoo when the bathroom opened. She heard Tony use the toilet. She popped her head out of the shower door. "Tony, come join me." She laughed when he jumped and turned around.

"Alright hold on." Tony finished up and got in the shower.

"You have a cute ass." Ziva smiled. Tony smiled and kissed her. "Can you grab the shampoo for me?"

"Yeah." He noticed she was still wearing the ring. "Why are you wearing the ring in the shower?"

"I don't know. It's just so beautiful that I didn't want to take it off." Ziva smiled and looked at her left hand. She looked up at Tony. "Why would you be mad about that?"

"I don't know. I was just surprised that you wore it in the shower." Tony handed her, her shampoo and did his own hair. "Okay, I'm gonna finish up and get dressed."

"Okay." Ziva smiled as she watched him wash his penis with the bar of soap. "I am not using that bar a soap."

"It's soap."

"I don't care, it touched your penis."

"Ziva, it's what go you pregnant and your getting squeamish about the soap?"

"Your right. I'm sorry." Ziva turned around and Tony reached around her body and began rubbing her breasts with the soap. "Tony, what are you doing?"

"Helping you wash your body." Tony worked the soap on her breasts. Ziva began to moan.

"Stop, we don't have time for this." Ziva turned her chest away from his hands and into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Go get ready and I'll finish up. Okay?"

"Fine." Tony kissed her. "Be quick because I wanna tell everyone that we're getting married." Tony smiled.

"Yeah. Me too." Ziva kissed him. "Now go." Ziva slapped his hairy ass. "Oh and I never took 3 points off of your butt contest with McGee!" Ziva yelled and then giggled.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked into work, hand in hand and smiling. "Were you lying earlier about the butt contest?" Tony asked from across the squad room when the two were alone.

"Nope. I like a little hair on you."

"Even if it's on my ass?"

"Yes." Ziva smirked.

"Damn I even shaved when you told me to!"

Ziva smiled. "Why?"

"Because I was trying to impress you." Tony smirked.

"Well you did." Ziva smiled. She got up and walked over to his desk. She leaned on the side facing the stairs. "And I'm glad you did."

"Same here." Tony stood up and placed his right hand beside her left hand and whispered in her ear. "We're having sex later." Ziva smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Stop playing grab ass and get back to work." They heard the familiar gruff voice. The two pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Later." Ziva whispered in Tony's ear then walked back to her desk.

"Can't wait." Tony said out loud. McGee heard him.

"Can't wait for what Tony?"

Tony looked over at McGee then back at Ziva. He smiled then answered, "None of your business McNosey."

"You're getting laid tonight aren't you?" McGee asked. Ziva looked up and glared at McGee. "You lucky bastard." McGee got up and used the bathroom. Ziva looked over at Tony.

"Go talk to him."

"Why? Because I'm in a committed relationship and happy with you?"

"No because you're getting laid tonight and if you don't talk to him, I can just as easily with hold sex from you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Now go talk to your best friend."

"It's a good thing your my fiancée." Tony said as he got up. Abby heard him say that and ran right past him and right to Ziva.

"Ziiiivvvvaaaaahhhhh!" Abby squealed. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She hugged her and then saw the ring around her neck on a chain. "Can I?" Abby pointed towards her ring.

"Yeah." Ziva took the necklace off her neck and showed Abby the ring.

"Ziva! It's beautiful!" Abby hugged her again.

"Abby. I need. Air." Ziva breathed.

"Oh right! Sorry." Abby let go of Ziva then turned to Gibbs, "Did you know?"

"Yup." Gibbs smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abby asked.

"Couldn't. I'm not marrying Ziva. Tony is." Gibbs answered. He got up and walked past Ziva's desk. "When your partners come out, tell them they can go home. We don't have a case. If we get one, I'll call you guys." Gibbs started to walk away. "You too Abs."

"So, you and Tony spending the rest of day in bed?" Abby asked.

"Abby!" Ziva tried not to laugh. "Probably. I told him if he didn't go talk to McGee that we wouldn't have sex tonight."

"Why? What happened before I came up?"

"McGee got mad because Tony's getting laid tonight and he's not."

"That's stupid. McGee and I had a date Friday and we had sex." Abby slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god! I did not mean to tell you that."

"How long have you guys been dating?" Ziva sat back in her chair and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Uh." Abby started then the two men came walked out of the bathroom. "Tim." Abby walked over to him. Tony walked over to Ziva.

"What'd I miss?" Tony asked in a hushed tone.

"Well Abby said that her and McGee had sex Friday night after their date."

"What?" Tony was shocked. He looked over his shoulder and saw McGee and Abby making out. "Hey! Pull apart for air!" Tony shouted across the bull pen.

"Tony, Gibbs said we can go home." Ziva already had her jacket on and her back pack slung over her shoulder.

"Then lets go home." Tony gave Ziva a peck on the lips.

"Hey! How come Abby and I can't kiss but you and Ziva can?" McGee whined.

"I just gave her a quick kiss and it didn't turn into a full blown make out session." Tony grabbed his bag and they left.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked though the door to their apartment and put their bags on the floor next to the door. "Pizza and a movie?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go put my pajamas on."

"You okay?"

"I'm hungry and tired. Is that bad?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. How about you get in your pajamas and I'll make you anything you want while you nap. Does that sound good?"

"Perfect. I love you."

"I love you too Zi." Tony saw her walk towards him. "What's up?"

"Will you nap with me?" Ziva smiled.

"What about your snack?"

"After my nap I can eat. Now will you join me or do I have to beg?" Ziva grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Please?"

Tony smirked. "Anything for my fiancée." Tony let go of her hand and slapped her ass. "That's for slapping me earlier." Tony gave her his smile.

Ziva turned around and saw his smile. She smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Ziva changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Tony changed into his plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He got into bed and so did Ziva. Tony draped his arm around her and rested his hand on her stomach. The two fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

Two hours have passed and Tony woke up to a phone ringing. He rolled over, picked up the phone and answered it. "DiNozzo."

"Get your asses in here. We have a case. I've been calling you guys for a half hour now. And I called Ziva's phone." Gibbs huffed and hung up the phone. Tony placed the phone back on the night stand and rolled back over. He kissed Ziva. "Wake up. We have a case."

"No. I wanna stay here." Ziva woke up. She sat up then flopped back down.

"Hey, be careful. I read something on the internet that pregnant women should take it easy right when they wake up."

"What else did you look up?" Ziva sat up slowly.

"That you should get out of bed slowly. Thats about it." Tony pulled on his boxers and dress pants. He put a dress shirt on. "Zi get dressed."

"Okay Tony."

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked into work a half hour later. "Boss, whats up?" Tony asked when he sat down.

"Dead NCIS Agent." Gibbs stated.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. Heehee you all probably hate me.

A/N: I found out the other day that I'm a mistake baby. Wow. Okay.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: New chapter! :)

* * *

"Who was it boss?" Tony asked.

"Special agent Dean Philips." Gibbs said.

"Dean's dead?" Tony was shocked. "Does Jill know?"

"No. I was going to send you and McGee to go tell her."

"You know she's like 7 months pregnant."

"Ah jeez DiNozzo. You don't think I knew that?" Gibbs got up and walked over to Tony's desk. "Now take McGee and go tell her."

"On it boss!" Tony grabbed the keys out of Gibbs' hand. "Let's go McGee." Tony got up and walked over to Ziva's desk. "I'll be back. I promise." Tony leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Okay. Come back with food." Ziva smiled.

"Alright Zi." Tony laughed and left with McGee.

Once in the car McGee asked, "Tony, why does Ziva always want food?"

"She's pregnant McGee."

"By who?"

"Me."

"Seriously?" McGee was shocked.

"Yes McGee. Ziva is pregnant with my child. I'm actually excited about it. I asked her to marry me. Well it's more like she found the ring box in my pocket while I was sleeping."

"Wow. Wait are you two getting married?"

"Yeah. We decided to sign the legal papers stuff before our child is born then while she's pregnant, we're planning it." Tony explained.

"I'm happy for you two." McGee smiled.

"Thanks McGee. That means a lot." Tony turned on the radio. He didn't blast it but it was light playing as background sound. "So, listen, I've been doing a lot of thinking and between you, Gibbs and Palmer, I've chosen you to be my best man."

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend McGee. You're like my younger brother I've always wanted."

McGee smiled. "Thanks Tony. It means a lot."

* * *

Tony and McGee pulled up to Jill Philips' house. McGee got out and so did Tony. "Are you telling her or am I?" McGee asked Tony.

"You can." Tony answered. They walked up to the house. McGee knocked on the door.

A 7-month pregnant woman answered the door. "Mrs. Philips?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but Dean is dead."

"Who are you?"

"NCIS. We worked with your husband." McGee told her. "I'm sorry."

"Just leave. Now!" Jill slammed the door in their faces.

Tony and McGee shared a look. "Okay well that didn't go as planned." McGee said.

"It's alright McGee. Lets go back." Tony patted him on his shoulder and they walked back to the car. Tony started the car and drove back to NCIS. On their way back Tony called Ziva and asked what she wanted to eat.

"Hey Tony." Ziva said when she answered her phone.

"We just left what do you want to eat?"

"Chicken wings."

"Alright. I'll be back." Tony started to hang up when he heard Ziva talk.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Zi." Tony hung up. He saw McGee looking at him from the corner of his eye. "What McGee?"

"You actually love her, don't you?" McGee asked.

"Yes McGee I actually love her." Tony smiled. "What's up with you and Abby?"

"I don't know. I mean we went out Friday and went back to my place and we had sex. I just don't know." McGee shrugged his shoulders.

"It's alright McGee." Tony soothed him.

"Thanks Tony."

* * *

Tony and McGee arrived at the NCIS building along with Ziva's chicken wings. Tony dropped the bag on Ziva's desk and walked back to his. McGee and Gibbs went down to Abby's lab. "Finally! I'm starving!" Ziva got up and walked over to him. She kissed him and walked back to her desk. She dug into her chicken wings.

"You're welcome Zi." Tony began to type in his computer.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said with a mouth full of chicken. Tony laughed at her because of the chicken in her mouth.

"You got a little bit of chicken in your mouth." Tony smirked.

"I know. But you love it."

"I do." Tony gave her a smile.

"So how did Jill take it?"

"Not so well. I feel bad for her. I mean she's seven months pregnant and her husband gets shot in the line of duty. Life just sucks some times. You know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean." Ziva looked down at her chicken wings then back up at Tony. "Do you want some?" She asked holding up a chicken wing.

"You're so adorable." Tony looked around then got up and walked over to her. He leaned against the file cabinet behind her desk. "Guess what."

"What?" Ziva turned her chair around.

"I love you." Tony kissed her.

"I love you too Tony." Ziva said when they pulled away. They heard someone clearing their throat. They looked in the direction to where it came from.

"You two done?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh yeah." Tony answered. He walked back to his desk and did his work. He did some digging on Dean Philips. "Boss, Dean was a mole to dig out stuff about your team. McGee, Ziva, you, Ducky, Palmer, Abby, and myself." Tony looked up.

"McGee go though his computer and see if he sent anyone an email. DiNozzo check his phone records, see if he made any calls multiple times to the same number. Ziva, keep eating." Gibbs chuckled at the end. "DiNozzo, what else did he know about us?"

"He knew where we all came from. All our pasts. Boss I'm telling you he knew everything about us." Tony went through his phone records. "Hey look at this." Tony put it up and the TV. "He has multiple calls to a Shane Howard. Outgoing and Incoming all add up to at lease 50 calls."

"Background."

"Shane Howard is a 30 year old white male." Tony said out loud. He looked up at Gibbs.

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"That's all there is. Nothing else is here."

"How is that possible?"

"I dunno boss. But this guy is clean. No criminal record. What should we do?"

"Pick him up." Gibbs barked. "Take McGee."

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked when she was done. "What can I do?"

"Stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." Gibbs walked back to his desk.

Tony got up and grabbed the car keys. "McGee!" Tony shouted through the office. "Lets go." Tony walked over to Ziva's desk. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"I'll be back." Tony brushed a couple of strands of hair out of her face. Ziva smiled.

"Okay. I'll be here." Ziva rubbed her full stomach. "When you get back I wish to ask you a question but it can wait."

"You sure?"

"Tony! Lets go!" McGee shouted from the elevator.

"Positive. Now go." Ziva shooed him away.

* * *

Tony and McGee pulled up to Shane Howard's house and knocked on his door. Shane Howard opened the door. He was wearing only jeans and the top of his boxers was showing. "Shane Howard?"

"Yeah."

"Come with us."

"Who are you?"

"NCIS. We're here to take you back to NCIS."

"Fine lets go." He grabbed a t-shirt that was hanging from the railing and put it on. Shane Howard got in the back of the car and McGee and Tony got in the front. McGee drove back to the navy yard.

* * *

Tony and McGee put Shane Howard into interrogation room 1 and waited for Gibbs. Tony left him there and walked back to the bull pen. He saw Ziva looking at her computer. "Hey Zi, when's your next appointment?" Tony asked when he sat down at his desk.

Ziva looked up and smiled. "Next week." Ziva rubbed her stomach.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes." Ziva was still rubbing her stomach when she got a bad cramp and her face got pale. "Tony, call 911." Ziva got up and blood was dripping out of her private area.

"Oh fuck." Tony dialed 911 and told the operator what happened. He hung up after he hear that she was sending dispatch.

"Tony, I'm so scared." Ziva said before she blacked out.

* * *

A/N: okay. So NCIS tonight. Yeah I'm needed a good cliff hanger. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Uh yeah so sorry about the wait. Hope you all had a good Christmas! Guess what guys! The first thing I opened on Christmas was NCIS Season 9 so I've been a little bit preoccupied. Haha. Oh! And have you ever noticed how in Devil's Trifecta that Jethro the dog wasn't in McGee apartment? And how Jenny died in a diner and how Gibbs almost died in a diner? Coincidence? I think not! Rule #35. Sorry and enjoy!

* * *

Tony sat by Ziva's side in the hospital room. When the door opened Tony didn't even look up to see who it was. "DiNozzo. What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I-I-I don't know boss. She was rubbing her stomach and then she got up and blood-" Tony's voice began to crack.

"DiNozzo, go home."

Tony looked up. "No. That's an order I'm disobeying. I can't leave her side." Tony reached under the rail on her hospital bed and held her hand. Gibbs turned and left. Tony rested his head on the rail on the hospital bed. "I'm sorry this happened to you Zi." He felt her hand on his head. He look up at her.

"It's not you fault. I was surprised that I was even able to have a child."

"Why is that?"

"Because of what happened in Somalia. I know that was three years ago but I was raped several times. I did't tell you guys because I thought that I could get over it by dating Ray but I couldn't. He just made matters worse. I'm sorry this all came out." Ziva relaxed against the bed.

"Oh Zi. I had no clue. Is that why McGee and I carried you out?"

"No. I was already too weak to walk because of the lack of food and water."

"Oh. I still feel like shit about leaving you in Israel. I should have jumped off that plane and begged you to come back even if you still didn't trust me." Tony looked down.

"Tony, look at me." Ziva placed her hand under his chin and lifted his face up. "None of this is your fault. Okay?"

Tony stood up and bent over so he could kiss her. When he pulled away. "None of this is your fault either." Tony reassured her.

"Then who's fault is it?"

"It's Eli's fault." Tony looked her straight in the eye. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "You know, now this just gives us an excuse to take out time to get married and maybe make more DiNozzo's." Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled back. "You're right. But as soon as I'm discharged, we can't have sex for like three weeks."

"That's okay." Tony maneuvered his hand so that they interlaced their fingers.

"Are you sure? You're okay with not having sex for three weeks?"

"Zi it's only three weeks. I'm sure we'll be busy with work and other things."

"I guess you are right." Ziva looked him in the eye. "Will you lay down in bed with me?" Ziva moved over so there was room for him.

"Thought you'd never ask." Tony got in her bed. "Those three weeks will be the longest three weeks of our lives."

Ziva giggled. "It will work it." Ziva lifted her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Besides, we can still kiss and cuddle."

"You're so cute." Tony said right before he kissed her.

The doctor walked in and broke Tony and Ziva apart from their kiss. "Excuse me Ms. David but you lost your baby. I'm sorry." Ziva snuggled into Tony's chest. The doctor left Tony and Ziva be. Tony comforted Ziva by stroking her back.

"It's okay Zi. That only means we can keep on trying." He heard Ziva chuckle.

* * *

Two days later, Ziva was discharged from the hospital and Tony brought her home. When they walked through the door to their apartment, Ziva instantly was attracted to the couch. Tony smiled and sat down on the couch next to her. Ziva smiled when she felt his arm go around her. "What do you wanna do?" Tony asked Ziva once she was comfortable.

"I want to watch _The Breakfast Club_ and cuddle."

"Your wish is my command." Tony got up and put the movie in. He went into the kitchen and made a bag of popcorn and grabbed to water bottles. Tony came out of the kitchen with the popcorn and water. He handed a water bottle to Ziva and sat down next to her. He picked up the DVD remote and played the movie. "Enjoy."

"Anytime when I'm with you."

When the movie ended, Tony found Ziva asleep. Tony kissed her head but she didn't wake up. Tony maneuvered his way around so he could pick her up. He successfully maneuvered around her without waking her up. He picked her up carefully and carried her into the bedroom. In the midst of all that, Ziva woke up. "Tony? Where am I?"

"In my arms, on our way to our room."

"Oh. Then lead the way DiNozzo." Ziva smiled. Tony laughed and shook his head slightly. Tony walked the rest of the way to their room.

"Here we are." Tony walked over to the bed and he placed her down. "Do you need anything else?" Tony kissed her head then smoothed it out.

"No. Just lay down with me." Ziva smiled.

"I think I can do that. Can I get changed first?"

"Of course." Ziva smiled and snuggled under the covers. Ziva watched him move through out their room. "Are you almost ready?"

"Have you seen me OSU t-shirt that I always sleep in?" Tony saw her smile as if she was guilty. "What?"

"Sorry." Ziva lifted the covers off her body and he saw his OSU t-shirt on her body.

"Looks better on you then it does on me." Tony smirked and got into bed shirtless. Ziva cuddled up next to him.

"See? I told you we can still cuddle." Ziva smirked and ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I still want to marry you. No matter what happen or what will happen. I still want to marry you."

"Good because I still want to marry you too."

Ton just smiled and kissed her. The kiss grew more passionate and Ziva pulled away. "I am sorry. I cannot. Remember? We cannot have sex."

"We're only making out."

"Then it will lead to sex. I do not mean to hurt your feelings." Ziva looked away.

"Hey look at me." Tony lifted his hand up to her face and turned her head. "It's okay. I can wait." Tony saw Ziva smile. "There it is. That beautiful smile of yours. I love it."

"Thank you." Ziva whispered. She gently kissed him. Tony pulled away.

"Lets get some sleep." Tony snuggled under the covers and he pulled Ziva down with him. He held her close to him.

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk staring at the vacant desk across from the bullpen. He truly missed Ziva being at work even though he knew she would be waiting for him at their apartment. He was knocked out of his trance when his phone started ringing. He picked it up to look at the caller ID. It was Ziva. "Boss, can I answer this? It's Ziva."

"Yeah go ahead."

"Thanks." Tony answered his phone. "Hey Zi."

"Hi."

"What're you doing?"

"Absolutely nothing. I miss you."

Tony laughed a little. "I miss you too."

"Can Gibbs let you go?"

"I don't think so Zi. I would be home in a minute if he did let me go."

"When will you be home?"

"The same time as yesterday. We don't have a case."

"Great!"

"Zi I gotta go. I'm sorry, we got a case. See you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Tony hung up and grabbed his gear.

"What do we got boss?"

"Dead Naval Officer."

* * *

Tony walked through the door to their apartment at 11:30 and he assumed Ziva was asleep. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza. He ate the pizza and walked back to their room and found Ziva sleeping peacefully. Tony finished the slice of pizza then walked into the bathroom. He started the shower and stripped his clothes. He heard the door to the bathroom open and he saw Ziva standing there with her gun drawn and pointed up at him. "Zi it's me! Don't shoot! I didn't mean to wake you."

Ziva dropped her weapon. "Tony! You shouldn't do that!"

"I'm sorry. I just need to take a shower in the worst way right now."

"Why?" Ziva smelled him. "Oh for the love of God! What is that smell?"

"See. I absolutely smell like shit. McGee though it would be funny if he tripped me and I fell in a pile of dog shit. Gibbs got him back though but I had to go through the day with this smell." Tony looked down at his clothes. "I may need to burn that suit and get a new NCIS jacket."

"Please get in the shower and scrub more than twice." Ziva smirked and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

*****STOP*****

A/N: If you did read my authors note at the top, please read it before you review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm not really good at writing like cases so lets just pretend that it was a really easy case and they figured it out in one day, which will probably never happen but lets just pretend. Thank you. Enjoy

* * *

When Tony got into bed that night, Ziva pushed him away because he still smelled like shit. "Do I still smell?"

"Yes. Go sleep on the couch." Ziva demanded.

"Jesus. I washed my body like 5 times but if you want me to sleep on the couch then I will." Tony grabbed his pillow and left their room. He set his pillow down on the couch. He pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and placed it over his body. He was almost asleep when he saw a dark figure appear in front of him. "Zi? What's wrong?"

"I miss you. I don't care how you smell, please come sleep with me." Ziva grabbed his hand. "Come back to bed."

"Okay." Tony got up and walked back to their room. Ziva followed him back to their room. They both got into bed and Tony immediately pulled her close to him. She smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Can you sleep?" He heard her light snores. Tony buried his nose into her hair and took a deep breath.

"Go to sleep my little smelly bear." Ziva smiled. Tony just gave her a quick squeeze.

"You're going to be smelly too by the morning." Tony smirked.

* * *

The next morning, Tony got up and took a shower. Ziva heard him start the shower and realized that he was probably going to wash everywhere with the bar of soap. She got out of bed and stripped out of her pajamas. She got in the shower. "Need any help?"

"Yeah. Can I use your luffa and my body wash with it?"

"Yes Tony, you can use it." Ziva smiled. "But where do you plan on washing with it?"

"My back so I can get the rest of this smell off before I go to work." Tony reached for the luffa but Ziva stopped him. "Zi what are you doing?"

"Helping you." Ziva grabbed the luffa and his body wash. She poured some body wash over the luffa and then began to scrub his back.

* * *

While Tony was at work, Ziva slept in their bed. She finally woke up when she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed her gun and walked towards the door. "Who's there?"

"Ziva, it's Joe from across the hall."

"Oh. Come in." Ziva opened the door for him. "What's up?"

"Tony told me you were staying home so I made cookies for you so here." Joe held out the cookie container to her.

"Do you want to sit down and talk?"

"What's to talk about? Can't a guy just make cookies for his neighbor?"

"Joe, I've known you for what a year now and you've been having Tony and I over for dinner, that you made. Joe you know you can me and Tony anything, so spill."

"Okay fine. The truth is I'm gay but I've been masking it in front of you guys because I didn't know how you guys would feel about it and I kind of find Tony hot but he's obviously straight."

Ziva hugged him. "Honestly I don't care that your gay and I don't know about Tony. I'm sure he probably doesn't care either." Ziva had let go of Joe at this point.

"Thanks Ziva" Joe said right before he left. "Bye Ziva"

"Bye Joe." Ziva shut the door behind him, locked it, and placed the cookies in the kitchen. She walked back to her and Tony's room and got back in bed. She picked up her laptop and began watching the movie that was in there. She fell asleep at about half way through the movie.

* * *

At NCIS, Tony sat at his desk throwing balled up pieces of paper into McGee's trash can. They had just wrapped up the case and Gibbs had sent everyone home but Tony wanted to finish his case report. Once he finished, he shut down his computer, holstered his weapon, grabbed his gear and left.

Tony opened the door to their apartment and walked back to their room. He found Ziva asleep on their bed with her laptop on his side of the bed. Tony smiled and took her laptop. He placed it on the chair in the corner of the room. He slipped into bed and kissed Ziva. Ziva woke up and saw Tony's beautiful face there. "Hi." Ziva smiled.

"Hi." Tony returned.

"Did you see the cookies on the counter in the kitchen?"

"I did. Did you make them?"

"No. Joe did."

"Joe? From across the hall?" Tony was shocked.

"Yes. That would be him."

"Are they any good?"

"I don't know. I didn't try one yet. I was waiting for you to come home." Ziva smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Well the good news is that you don't smell like shit anymore." Ziva smiled.

"Good. Now lets go get those cookies." Tony got out of bed and pulled her with him.

"Tony!" Ziva laughed. She got to her feet and walked to the kitchen with Tony. She picked up the container and opened it. There was chocolate chip cookies inside. Tony took a cookie and it instantly melted in his mouth.

"Dish ish shoo good!" Tony exclaimed.

Ziva took a cookie and ate is too. "You are right. This is good." Ziva walked into the living room with the cookies in hand.

"Hey! Don't take the cookies with you! Come back here!" Tony ran after her, while she was giggling. He saw her sitting on the couch eating another cookie. "Are you going to let me have another one?"

"Maybe." Ziva smirked. Tony was about to take the container from her hand but Ziva pulled it away from him.

"Oh you are going to get it." Tony smiled. He bent over and kissed her. She got distracted so Tony took the container away from her grasp. He pulled away. "Aha! I got the cookies!" Tony took a cookie before Ziva could take the container back.

"This is stupid. Why are we fighting over cookies?" Ziva smiled. She patted the spot next to her on the couch. "Come sit with me."

"Okay." Tony sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "I think the Buckeyes are playing. Do you wanna watch it?"

"Sure. Can we cuddle?" Ziva put her right arm across his stomach.

"Well if you're gonna hold me, then yeah." Tony grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He found the Buckeye's game. "Alright! They're winning!" Tony placed his arm around her back.

Ziva loosened her grip on Tony but still kept her hand on his chest.

* * *

By the time the game was over, Tony found Ziva had fallen asleep. "Zi, wake up." Ziva began to stir. Tony kissed the top of her head and she finally woke up.

"Why?"

"So we can go to bed." Tony stood up and turned the TV off. "Come on." Tony pulled Ziva to her feet. He helped her walk back to their room. Ziva walked over to where she keeps her pajamas and put them on. She got into bed and pulled the covers over her body. Tony joined her after he put his own pajamas on.

* * *

A/N: Alright! You know what to do. Type in the little box below! Do it! I know you want to! Type your review!

A/N2: Hope you all have a good New Years Eve/New Years Day depending on where you are.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Smut ahead!

* * *

About three weeks had passed and Ziva was back at work, fully recovered from her miscarriage. She was still a little upset about it but Tony was there to make it better. He comforted her and then cracked jokes.

**At NCIS... **

Tony and Ziva were alone in the squad room doing paper work. "Hey Zi." Tony got her attention.

"Yes Tony?"

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Tony got up and walked over to her desk. He squatted in front of her desk.

"Well I was thinking since its been a little over three weeks since I was in the hospital and was thinking that we could..." Ziva looked around. "Have sex." Ziva smiled and so did Tony.

"Come on. Lets go."

"What about Gibbs? Won't he be mad?"

"Ziva no one's here. We're the last ones to leave. Come on. We can finish our paper work tomorrow." Tony walked around her desk so he was behind her. He bent over and his lips connected with her neck.

"Tony." Ziva moaned as she let her head fall back. Tony pulled away from her neck and Ziva gasped. "Oh you are so cruel."

"But you love me don't ya?" Tony smiled his 1000-watt smile. Tony walked back to his desk, shut down his computer and grabbed his gear. He grabbed her backpack too and have her a quick kiss. "Come on, lets go." Tony handed her, her backpack and walked to the elevator.

* * *

Tony opened the door and let Ziva walk through first. She threw her gear on the floor and began to kiss Tony. As the kiss heated, Tony picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. Right when he placed her down on the bed, one of their phones began to ring. "Do not answer that or I will kill you." Ziva began sucking at his neck. Tony reached for their phones and it was Ziva's.

"Zi, it's your dad."

"Let it go to voice mail." Ziva took her phone out of his hand and threw it on the floor. "I just want you." Ziva pulled him down for a kiss. The ringing stopped and Tony kissed her back. Ziva unbuttoned his dress shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. The shirt fell to the floor and Ziva began to take his pants off. Tony's hands went to her cargo pants and undid them. He stood Ziva up so her pants could fall to the floor. They broke their kiss so Ziva could take off her shirt. She threw her shirt on the floor and her phone began to ring again. "Oh my god." Ziva picked up her phone and saw that it was Eli that was calling her. She ignored it and saw that Tony was lying on the bed without his boxers and t-shirt on. Ziva smiled. "You are.."

"Sexy?"

Ziva smiled and took her bra and thong off. She got on top of him and smiled down at him. Tony took a hold of her hips as she slid his erection in her. They both moaned at the same time. Ziva began to move up and down.

She was almost at her peak when her phone began to ring again. "Zi, let it go to voice mail." Tony rolled them over and began to thrust into her. His thrusts began to get more rapid and hard. "Cum for me Ziva. I'll be right behind you." Tony took one hand and placed it on her breast. Ziva began to moan louder. Tony's hand wondered more south until he found that little bundle of nerves. He applied pressure and Ziva released. Just like Tony said, he released after her. He pulled out of her and laid down next to her. She cuddled up next to him and played with his chest hair.

"Guess I should check my phone now." Ziva got out of bed and picked her phone up. She had 3 missed called from her father. She held it up to Tony. "Should I call him back?"

"If you want." Tony sat up in their bed so his back was resting against the head board.

"I'm not going to call him. Why should I call him?" Ziva got back in bed and laid on her side. Tony moved down so his head was on his pillow. He rolled over so he was on his side and facing Ziva. He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him.

"He probably wants to talk to you Ziva."

"What would he want to talk about?"

"Probably what happened about three weeks ago."

"I do not want to talk about that with him. He will probably say that he's glad that I lost our baby because we aren't even married and how he hates you. I do not feel like talking about that right now." Ziva looked up at Tony with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Zi. You don't need to talk to him if you don't want to." Tony stroked her back.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Zi." Tony kissed the top of her head. "Now lets get some sleep."

* * *

The next morning, Ziva woke up and tried to get out of bed but Tony's grip got tighter on her. "Tony. Let me get out of bed." Ziva kissed him and he woke up.

"Morning." Tony smiled.

"Good morning. Can you loosen your grip please? I have to pee." Ziva smiled as Tony loosened his grip. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. When she was done, she got back into bed. Tony kissed her.

"Do you want breakfast?" Tony asked when they pulled away from each other.

"Yeah. What are you making?"

"Eggs?" Tony offerred.

"Sounds good to me." Ziva smiled. She got out of bed and grabbed Tony's dress shirt that he wore yesterday. She buttoned it and rolled up the sleeves.

"Wow. I don't think anyone can look as sexy as you do in my dress shirts." Tony smiled as he finished putting on his boxers. Ziva smirked.

"What about me wearing your boxers?" Ziva smiled as she grabbed one of his boxers.

"Even more sexy." Tony smiled. He watched her put on his boxers. When Ziva stood up, she saw him smiling.

"Come on. Lets go eat."

"Okay." Tony smiled. He walked out of their room and into the kitchen. Ziva made them eggs and they both got into the shower.

* * *

Tony and Ziva exited the elevator to the squad room with huge smiles on their faces. They sat down at their respective desks and finished their paper work from the night before. When they were done, they both went to the break room and talked about a couple different things.

"I really want to go home and spend the rest of the day in bed with you." Ziva smiled and placed her hand on his thigh.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." She smirked. As she leaned in to kiss Tony, they were interrupted by Director Vance. "Director!" Ziva moved away from Tony.

"It's fine Agent David. I was just going to find Gibbs and let him know that you guys can go home."

"Thank you Director." Tony said as they both stood up, the bulge visible in Tony's pants. Ziva saw and quickly stood in front of him so Vance couldn't see it. Vance walked away and Ziva turned around. "Thanks sweet cheeks."

"For what?"

"Hiding my bulge." Tony gestured downward to his crotch. "Now lets go home and help me slay the beast."

Ziva giggled. "Okay." They walked back to the squad room and grabbed their gear. They went home and Ziva helped Tony 'slay the beast'.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello people of Fanfiction! I'm just going to declare that ANYTHING that Cote de Pablo does is fucking sexy. I would totally fuck her any day. Also this chapter is dedicated to my instagram follower and kik friend. Not gonna say names but she gave me a couple ideas. Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as the two walked through the door to their apartment, Ziva attacked Tony. She began to unbutton his pants. She pushed his pants to the floor and his boxers went with them. Ziva got on her knees and began stroking his hard length. "Zi." Tony moaned. "Oh god. Don't stop." Tony threw his head back and Ziva smirked. She took his length into her mouth and Tony moaned even louder. "Fuck Zi!" Tony grabbed the door knob. "Zi I'm gonna cum."

Ziva released his penis from her mouth. "Then shut up and cum!" Ziva took his erection in her hands and placed her mouth on his shaft. She heard Tony's moans and picked up speed.

"Make me cum Zi." Tony moaned. Ziva went faster. She held his cock in place with one hand and with the other she fondled his balls. She felt him shoot his hot seed into her mouth. She swallowed it all and then stood up and walked away. "Wait where are you going?" Tony stepped out of his boxers and pants and followed her back to the bedroom. He saw her taking off her clothes and he instantly became hard. "Wow. He breathed.

"What?" Ziva looked up.

"You." Tony smiled. "Wanna take a shower?"

"No. I wish to call my father back from last night." Ziva stated as she pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"Okay. Well I'm going to start." Tony took off his shirt and tie and threw it in the hamper.

Ziva picked up her phone and dialed her fathers number. When he answered Ziva took a deep breath. "Shalom Aba."

"Shalom Ziva."

"Why did you call three times last night?"

"Because I want to know how everything is doing."

"Like what?"

"I know what happened. How are you holding up?"

"Good. Are you upset that Tony is the one who got me pregnant?"

"A little but I can see how happy he makes you therefore I am happy for you."

"Thank you Aba but you should know that Tony asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"I am happy for you."

"Thank you."

"Shalom Ziva."

"Shalom Aba." Ziva hung up her phone and walked into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes she had on and got into the shower with Tony.

"How'd it go?"

"Surprisingly well. He's happy for us." Ziva wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head against his back.

"Are you okay?" Tony caressed her hands that were resting on his stomach.

"Yeah. Do you wanna have sex in the shower?" Ziva smirked.

"Anything you want." Tony picked her up and Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist. He rested her against the wall. "You ready?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Ziva gasped when he thrust his erection into her entrance. "Oh Tony." Ziva moaned. Tony reached behind himself and shut the shower off. He walked them to their bed. "What are you doing?"

"You deserve to be fucked properly." Tony kissed her. Ziva moaned in his mouth.

Ziva pulled away. "Then fuck me on the bed." Ziva smiled when she felt her back hit the bed. Ziva smiled up at him. Tony began to thrust into her. The only sounds there was were their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. With each of Tony's thrusts, Ziva was nearing her peak. "Yes Tony! Yes!" Ziva moaned as she orgasmed. Tony soon followed her with a grunt of his own.

"Zi." Tony grunted as he spilled his seed inside of her. He pulled out of her and walked around to the other side of their bed. He got in bed and waited for Ziva to move. He watched her sit up and slide back to the pillows. She got under the covers and moved closer to Tony. "Wanna take a nap or eat lunch?"

"Nap. Definitely take a nap." Ziva smiled. "Now lets spoon." Ziva turned her body so her back was facing Tony's chest. Tony smiled and did as he was told and started spooning Ziva. Ziva smiled when she felt Tony's arm rest on her hip and his hand on her stomach. The two fell asleep for about an hour.

Tony woke up to the smell of grilled cheese being made. He got out of bed, put a pair of boxers on, and walked into the kitchen. "That smells so good." Tony found Ziva in one of his dress shirts again. "I think you like wearing my dress shirts more than I do."

"I think you like being naked more than I do." Ziva smirked.

"Especially when I'm around you." Tony smiled and kissed her neck. He took his plate with grilled cheese on it and sat down at the little table they had in their kitchen.

"So I've been thinking."

"Okay. What about?"

"Like if you want kids after we get married. I mean I'm not entirely sure if I want to but that may be the little sadness that i'm feeling about losing our fist child. I'm still a little upset about it."

"Me too Zi and I would like to kids when we're married." Tony smiled. He saw the look in her eye. "Hey come 'ere Zi." Tony held his arms out to her. Ziva waked over to him and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Ziva began to silently cry. "It's okay Zi." Tony tried to sooth her.

"Tony, we lost our child! How is that okay?" Ziva said though her voice was on the verge of cracking.

"I know Zi. I know." Tony held her closer to him. Tony rubbed his hands up and down her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little better. I think we should go do something and get out of the apartment."

"Like what?"

"Will you take me to a National's game?"

"You want to go to a baseball game?"

"Yeah. I like the sport. I thought it would be a good idea."

"Then lets get dressed and I'll see if they're playing today."

"Okay." Ziva hopped off his lap and walked back to their room. Tony got up and walked to the living room where his laptop was. He looked to see if the Nationals were playing. Luckily they were and they were home. The Nationals were playing the Philadelphia Phillies. "Zi. I got two tickets in the first row off of first base."

"Okay. What time is the game?"

"7. We've got time. It's only 1:30 now. So lets take a shower and then get ready. We can eat down there at the game." Tony wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Does that sound good?" He said as he rested his chin on her bare shoulder. She had taken the dress shirt off.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva smiled and turned her head and kissed him.

"Anytime Zi." Tony smiled. "And maybe tonight will be the night that you eat a hotdog with mustard or ketchup on it." Tony laughed.

"You're so goofy." Ziva smiled and chuckled. "If we ever do have kids watch them be goofy movie-quoting ninja."

Tony smiled. "I love you so much." Tony kissed her. When he pulled away Ziva smiled at him.

"I love you so much too."

* * *

By 6 Ziva was dragging Tony out the door. "Come on Tony. Lets go."

"Zi we have an hour."

"But what about parking?"

"Fine. We'll leave now." Tony smiled. "Hey don't be offended by what I'm about to ask but can I have the ring back because I was actually going to ask you at a National's game but you found the ring. I really wanna ask you properly."

Ziva smiled. "Okay." Ziva took the ring off her finger and handed it back to Tony. "I'll act surprised." Ziva kissed him. "Can we go now?"

"Yes we can."

* * *

It was the middle of the 5th inning and Tony and Ziva popped up on the big screen. That was when Tony got down on one knee and opened the ring box. Ziva's hand was over her mouth. "Ziva David, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Ziva also nodded her head. Tony slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her. Ziva kissed him back. They pulled away and sat back down. "Thank you."

"For what sweet cheeks?" Tony put his arm around the back of the chair she was sitting in.

"For taking me to my first ever baseball game and getting me to forget about everything." Ziva smiled.

"You're welcome. Hey, who knows but you might get a foul ball tonight too." And just as he said that, Jimmy Rollins hit a foul ball went in the direction of Tony and Ziva and Tony bare handed it. Ziva was shocked. "Told you." Tony handed her the ball and kissed her as he did so.

They pulled away and Ziva smirked. "You are one lucky man."

Tony smiled and put his arm back around the back of the chair Ziva was sitting in.

* * *

A/N: That's how i want my boyfriend to propose to me when I'm older.

A/N2: One time I went to a Phillies game and was so close TWO times to getting a foul ball but NO! The fucking fat guy had to get them both!(Different Guy; Same Situation)

Review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Gonna have little McAbby in this chapter by request from my friend.

WARNING: SMUT ALERT!

* * *

**2 Months Later...**

Tony and Ziva were sitting on their couch looking at different places to have their wedding. "Indoor or outdoor?" Ziva asked as Tony emerged from the kitchen.

"Outdoor ceremony, indoor reception?"

"Or, Outdoor ceremony then have the reception indoor and outdoor."

"Okay." Tony sat down next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. "Who's going to walk you down the isle?"

"I was going to ask Gibbs but I really want my father to come." Ziva rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay. Well how about when do you want it?"

"Next May." She looked up at him. Ziva smiled as she quickly straddled him.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Okay. What day?" Tony asked as we held her on his lap.

"May 20th." Ziva kissed him. They pulled away when they heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Tony yelled as he picked Ziva and carried her to their bedroom.

"Hey DiNozzo! What they hell are you two doing?" Gibbs yelled through the door.

"Shit!" Tony set Ziva down on the floor and ran to the door. He opened it. "Hey boss." Tony let him in.

Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head as Ziva got up off the floor.

"I deserved that."

"Why are you here Gibbs?"

"I tried calling you guys but neither one of you guys answered."

"Oh. Do we have a case?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. Go get changed, I'll be waiting in the truck with McGee." Gibbs turned to leave.

"Okay boss." Tony saw Gibbs leave. "Wanna have a quickie? " Tony asked Ziva, who was already undressing.

"Come on my quick sex machine." Ziva wagged her finger. Tony ran after her as she ran into he bathroom. "Shower sex?" Ziva asked as she pulled Tony's pants down as he pulled his shirt over his head. She started the shower and waited for it to heat up. In the meantime, Ziva began stroking Tony's penis to get it hard.

"Come on Zi. Let me fuck you."

"Fine." Ziva unhooked her bra and pulled her thong down. She stepped out of her thong and into the shower. Tony followed her. As soon as he stepped into the shower he picked Ziva up and backed her against the wall. He entered her in one swift motion. "Oh Tony!" Ziva moaned. Tony kept on thrusting his hips against her pelvis. The hot water pouring down his back as he did so. He bent over and took her left breast in him mouth. He began sucking and he drew moans from Ziva. "Yes Tony! Yes!" Ziva was getting closer to her climax. "I'm almost there Tony! Please get me there!" Tony let go of her left breast and went to her right one to give it the same attention. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ziva climaxed.

"Fuck Ziva." Tony climaxed too. He pulled his penis out of her and set her down.

"Wow." Ziva picked up her shampoo and squirted it in her hands.

They both showered and got dressed. They got in the truck and Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head again. "Jesus Boss! Twice in one day? What gives?"

"We've been waiting for a half hour! What took you guys so long?" Gibbs stared at them. "Never mind, don't answer that." Gibbs slammed down on the gas pedal.

"Hey Gibbs, there's something I wish ask you." Ziva said.

Gibbs released the gas pedal. "What is it Ziver?"

"If Tony and I decide to have kids, can they call you Grandpa?" Ziva's hand searched for Tony's. She found it and intertwined their fingers.

"Of course Ziva." Gibbs gave her his rare smile.

"Thank you Gibbs."

* * *

The day finally ended, they had an easy case. Marine was shot three times in the chest. No shell casings were found at the scene. They got a couple of finger prints and Abby ran them. She got a hit on a guy named Samuel Johnson. Gibbs sent the team home after they arrested Samuel Johnson.

Tony and Ziva walked through the door to their apartment and instantly walked back to their room. "Hey Zi. Do you wanna talk about the wedding tomorrow? I know you wanted to talk about it when we got home but I was getting a feeling that you're tired-"

Ziva placed her hand over his mouth. "Stop. You talk to much. Go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." Ziva kissed him. She pulled him down on the bed and their kiss got more heated. Tony began to unbutton her blouse. He fanned it open and reached under her body to unhook her bra. He placed his hand on her right breast and Ziva moaned in his mouth. Tony broke away and stood up so Ziva good take off the article of clothing he has undone. Ziva stood up as she did so, Tony's hands went to her breasts and their lips reconnected. Ziva began to unbutton Tony's shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and then moved her hands to his pants. She pushed his pants and boxers down. Tony pulled Ziva's pants down and picked her up. He placed her on the bed. "Your undershirt is still on." Ziva smiled. Tony got off of her and took his shirt off.

"Better?"

"Yes." Ziva reached up and hooked her arm around Tony's neck and pulled him down. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Tony hooked his fingers in her thong and pulled it down her legs. Ziva lifted her butt of the bed to help him out. Tony shot her thong across the room and entered her. Ziva moaned as she adjusted to his size. "Fuck Tony!" Ziva arched her back. "Come on Tony! Give it to me! Harder! Faster!" Tony's thrusts got harder and faster. After 5 thrusts Ziva climaxed. Tony soon followed. He pulled out of her and laid down next to her on the bed. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too Zi."

* * *

Before the team left to go home, McGee went to Abby's lab. "Hey Abs, I got Brian Matter tickets and was wondering if you wanna go with me."

"Aw Timmy. That's so sweet of you!" Abby kissed his cheek. "But to answer your question, yes i will go with you. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Okay."

"So I'll pick you up at 5? Concert doesn't start until 7."

"Sounds good. We can go out to dinner before."

"I'll see you tomorrow." McGee smiled as he left.

* * *

The next day, McGee picked up Abby and they went to the cheesecake factory for dinner. After dinner they went to the concert. McGee didn't really like the music but because Abby did he thought he's surprise her and go to the concert. When the concert ended, McGee drove her back to her apartment. She was about to get out when McGee asked, "Wanna go back to my apartment?"

Abby smiled, "Sure. What will we be doing?"

"Whatever you want." McGee smiled.

"There's only one thing I want to do with you right now." Abby smirked.

* * *

McGee drove Abby back to his apartment. McGee opened the door and Abby went back to his bedroom. McGe shut and locked the door then went off to his room. McGee forgot that his sister was staying with him. "Crap." McGee whispered. He turned to Abby. "We can do it on the couch if you want?" McGee smiled

"Okay." Abby smiled back. McGee grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. He sat down and pulled Abby on top of him. Abby giggled and kissed him. Abby got off of him for a second and pulled down his pants and boxers a little so his erection came out. Abby pulled her skirt a little so she could take off her thong. She got back on top of him. "Do you have any condoms?"

"Bathroom."

"I'll get it." Abby got off of him and walked into his bedroom to get to his bathroom. While Abby was in the bathroom, Sarah came out of McGee's room.

"Tim!" Sarah yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh I uh um. Abby's here and uh we were uh um." Tim stuttered.

"Take you're room back." Sarah grabbed her keys and left. Tim jumped off the couch and ran into his room. "Abby, Sarah's gone." McGee walked back to the bathroom. "Abby?" McGee turned the knob.

"What McGee?"

"Do you want to have sex or not?"

"I do. It's just that Sarah could have found us fucking on the couch."

"I know. But she just left so we don't have to worry about her."

"Okay." Abby grabbed the condom and left the bathroom. "I still wanna try it on the couch."

"Then lets fuck on the couch."

Abby giggled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Talk about Awkward.

A/N2: Sorry no McAbby Smut.

Review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm not gonna say anything about "Shabbat Shalom" because I don't know if any of you have seen it yet or where any of you are in the world.

Also, I am going to keep this going like nothing has ever happened in the show.

* * *

Tony and Ziva lay in bed with his arm around her and her head in the crook of his shoulder. Ziva reached up with her left hand and found Tony's left hand. She interlaced their fingers together and squeezed his hand. They both fell asleep like that.

The next morning, Tony was awaken by the smell of bacon and eggs being made. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. He walked into the kitchen and found Ziva cooking, "Smells good Zi." Tony walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Why aren't you naked?"

"You raise a good point there my ninja." Tony let go of her and pulled his boxers off. He threw them into the living room, that connected to the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around her waist again. "Better?"

"Much." Ziva giggled when she felt something poking her ass. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Okay. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Plates and forks."

"Okay." Tony let go of her and got two plates and two forks out. He set them on the table. "Anything else Zi?" Tony went back to having his arms around her waist.

"No. Breakfast is ready."

"Good." Tony gave her a quick kiss before he sat down at the table. Ziva followed him and sat down at the table after dishing out eggs for the two of them.

"After breakfast, do you want to continue our actions from last night?" Ziva smirked.

"Yeah I do." Tony smiled. He quickly ate his breakfast. When he finished, he looked up and asked, "Can we have sex now?" Tony smiled.

"Let me finish my breakfast." Ziva smirked. She finished her breakfast, slowly. When she finished, she put her plate in the dishwasher. Tony got up from the table and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her naked frame and lifted her in the air. Tony carried her to their bedroom.

"Tony!" Ziva giggled. "Put me down." Ziva smiled when her feet hit the floor. "Thank you." Ziva kissed him. "Can I at least go put your dish in the dishwasher?" Ziva pulled away from him embrace.

"Later." Tony kissed her. As the kiss heated, Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away.

"I have to. Before the food hardens on the plate."

"Fine. Go." Tony sighed and laid on the bed and waited for her to return. About 5 minutes later, Ziva walked back into their room. She got on the bed and Tony smiled. Ziva got on top of him and smiled. "Hi." Ziva giggled.

"Hi." Tony smiled. He raised his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. He pulled her down and their lips connected. Ziva laid her chest on his chest. Ziva pulled away and began to suck at his neck. When she was done, she began to kiss down his chest. She got down to his crotch and Tony propped himself up with his elbows to watch. Ziva looked up and smiled.

"If I blow you, you have to eat me out." Ziva smiled.

"Fine." Tony smiled. Ziva took his dick into her hands and began to stroke it to get it hard. As soon as his dick hardened, Ziva placed her mouth on it. She kept one hand on his shaft. She began to bob her head up and down. Tony began to moan. "Make me cum Zi." Tony moaned. Ziva picked up speed and Tony threw his head back and cummed. Ziva swallowed it all. Ziva released his dick from her mouth and smiled up at him. She kissed her way up his chest and found his lips again. Tony flipped them over and kissed his way down to her crotch. Ziva moaned when he stopped at her breasts and took one in his mouth. Tony swirled his tounge around her nipple.

"Tony." Ziva moaned when she felt his hand go on her open breast and began to play with her nipple. She arched her back and her breast went further into his mouth. Tony didn't bother to go to her other breast because he wanted to eat her out. He slithered down her body until he got to where she wanted him the most. He started out slow. He worked her until she was almost at her peak. He pulled away and entered her in one swift motion. "Oh Tony!" Ziva climaxed along with Tony. He pulled out of her and they both just laid there until they felt up to getting ready for the day. "Oh wow." Ziva kissed him. "Come on, lets go take a shower."

"Okay." Tony got out of bed and followed Ziva into the bathroom. He saw her start the shower and wait for it to heat up. She sat on the sink while she waited. "Why are you sitting on the sink?"

"Because I can." Ziva smirked. She hopped off the sink and stood infront of Tony. "I think we can get in now." Ziva took his hand and pulled him into the shower.

* * *

Later that day, Tony and Ziva were cuddling on the couch. Tony had the Nationals game on and Ziva was reading a book. Ziva set her book down and looked up at Tony. "Yes sweet cheeks?" Tony turned his head so he was looking at her.

"Can we talk about the wedding?"

"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Like who we're having. I know we're inviting the team and Vance's family but who else do you want to come?"

"What about our fathers?"

"Okay. What about my Aunt Nettie?" Ziva asked.

"We can invite her if you want. I have no problem with it."

"Okay." Ziva kissed him. She pulled away. "I'll call my Aunt Nettie and tell her."

"Right now?"

"No, but later." Ziva smiled. "Who's going to be your best man?"

"McGee. Who's going to be your maid of honor?"

"Probably Abby." Ziva heard her phone make a noise indicating she had a new text message from Abby. She picked it up and read the text out loud. "Abby just texted me saying, 'Hey Ziva. McGee and I were wondering if you and Tony want to go on a double date tonight. Let us know.' What do you want to do Tony?"

"Ah hell, let's do it."

* * *

Later that night, Tony and Ziva went bowling with McGee and Abby. "This was a great idea Abby." Tony said as he put his arm around Ziva as McGee took his turn.

"Thanks Tony." Abby smiled. "I knew you'd all like it." Abby saw McGee walk back.

"It's your turn." McGee kissed Abby.

"Okay." Abby got up and bowled a strike. She walked back smiling. "That's a six pack." Abby smiled. She looked over at Tony and Ziva and found that they were making out. Tony's hand was resting on her hip. "Hey! DiNozzo! It's your turn!" Abby kicked his leg. Tony and Ziva pulled apart and smiled.

"Get a strike for me." Ziva smiled and slapped his ass.

"I will." Tony smiled. He picked up a ball and rolled it down the lane. He bowled a strike and turned around. He smiled and Ziva bit her lip. Tony walked over to her and kissed her. He pulled away. "God I love you."

Ziva giggled. "I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled. "It's my turn." Ziva got up and picked up a ball. She rolled it down the lane and only knocked down 7 pins. She picked up another ball and rolled it down the lane again and knocked down the rest. She walked back to sit down next to Tony.

Tony put his arm around her. "Are you having fun?" He asked as she took a sip of her beer.

She set her beer down. "Yeah." Ziva turned her head. "Should we ask them soon?"

"Yeah. When we're done with this game." Tony smiled and kissed her again. Ziva pulled away and smiled.

* * *

The four were sitting in a pizza place waiting for their pizza to come. "Ziva and I want to ask you two something."

"What is it Tony?" McGee asked.

"Will you be my best man?"

"Yeah. Sure Tony."

"Thanks McGee."

Ziva turned to Abby. "Abby, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Ah! Ziva! Yeah I will!" Abby squealed. Ziva smiled and they both stood up. They both hugged then sat down. Tony smiled and kissed Ziva when she sat down. Their pizza came and they ate the whole pizza.

When they finished, Tony and Ziva said their goodbyes to Abby and McGee. While Abby and Ziva were hugging, Abby asked Ziva, "Are you and Tony going to have sex later?"

Ziva laughed. "Probably." Ziva and Abby let go. "Are you and McGee going to have sex later?"

"I don't know. The last time we had sex, his sister walked in on us." Abby smiled.

"Oh wow. Is his sister still here?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on Zi!" Tony yelled from the car.

Ziva turned back to Abby. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye." The two parted. Ziva walked to Tony's car.

"What were you and Abby talking about?"

Ziva smiled. "How you and McGee are both getting laid tonight."

"Is that so?" Tony reached for her hand. He found it and intertwined their fingers.

"Oh yeah." Ziva squeezed his hand. She smiled and Tony drove them home.

* * *

A/N: People in the UK I hope you enjoyed Extreme Prejudice!

A/N2: Was this chapter long?

A/N3: Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'd just like to say that Shane Dawson is the funniest person on YouTube! Check out his videos! (I have no affiliation with him whatsoever)

I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.

* * *

Ziva walked into the living room from the bedroom. "Hey Tony. I've been doing some thinking and was wondering if you just wanted to elope."

"Why are you asking?"

"I mean just so we don't have the stress of planning it."

"Zi come here." Tony held his arms out and Ziva went into them. She sat on his lap to make it easier. Tony kissed her cheek. "Now, what brought this on?"

"When ever we talk about the wedding, it leads to sex and believe me I don't mind but just for once can we talk about the wedding and not have it lead to sex?"

"Of course Zi."

"Thank you." Ziva kissed him. She pulled away and smiled. "What do you think about having our wedding on the beach?" Ziva asked.

"Hmm. A wedding on the beach. Sounds perfect." Tony smiled. "I love your brain." Tony pulled her head down and kissed her temple. Ziva giggled.

"And I love your constant movie references." Ziva kissed him. The kiss heated and Ziva pulled away. "Wait, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Paris or Rome."

"Why not both?" Tony smiled.

"We don't have enough money to do both."

"Well what do you speak more fluently? French or Italian?"

"I speak both fluently." Ziva smiled.

"We've been to both places before but if you ask me, I'd rather go to like Fiji or Hawaii."

"Everyone goes there for their honeymoons."

"Then what do you want to do Zi? Anything you want to do is good for me as long as I'm with you." Tony smiled.

"Then let's take four weeks off from work and go to both places." Ziva smiled.

"What about not having enough money?"

"Tony, between the two of us I think we can make it all back in like two weeks so don't sweat it." Ziva kissed him. She pulled away and smiled.

* * *

Ziva and Tony had gotten Chinese food for dinner and were watching a movie. When they were done eating, they began to cuddle. That was of course Ziva's idea. Tony kissed her head. "Never, ever cut your hair. I love it the way it is."

"Um. Okay." Ziva smiled. She turned her head. "Hey, guess what."

"What?"

"I'm going to be Mrs. DiNozzo." Ziva smiled even more.

"Heh. Yeah." Tony smiled too. "I love you."

"I love you too Tony." Ziva kissed him. She pushed him down onto the couch and straddled his hips. She pulled away and took her t-shirt off. She threw the shirt on the ground. She began to kiss him again. Tony's hands went to her back and unhooked her bra. His hands went back to her boobs and pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you know how much I love your boobs?"

Ziva smirked. "Really?"

"Yes. They may be small but they're cute." Tony smiled as he gave her breasts a light squeeze.

"Stop." Ziva playfully hit his hands.

Tony moved his hands to her waist. "Wanna move this to the bedroom?"

"If you want." Ziva got off of him. Tony stood up from the couch. He walked over to Ziva. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck as he cradled her butt in his hands. Ziva jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Tony walked back to their room and sat down on the bed with Ziva still in his lap. They were making out feverishly. They pulled away for only a moment so Ziva could rip off Tony's t-shirt. Before they went back into their heated make-out session, Ziva just sat on his lap, staring into his eyes. "Do you wanna take a bath instead?"

"Instead of sex?"

"Well we could have sex in the bath tub if you want." Ziva giggled. "Come one baby please? I love taking baths with you."

"Alright." Tony stood up and carried her to their bathroom. He set her down on the sink. Ziva unwrapped her legs so he could start to fill the tub. "Bubbles or no bubbles?"

"Bubbles." Ziva smiled.

"Little or a lot?"

"Little."

"Okay." Tony grabbed the bubbled and poured a little in the tub. The bath filled as Tony and Ziva took off each others pants. Ziva pulled down his boxers and threw them into the hamper. Tony hooked his fingers in Ziva's thong and pulled them down. Ziva put her hair up in a bun so her hair doesn't get wet. They got in when the tub filled. Tony got in then Ziva. Ziva sat in between his legs. Ziva rested her head on his shoulder as Tony rested his hands on her stomach.

"Do you wanna have sex?"

"Not so much anymore."

* * *

Ziva woke up at 6:30 Monday morning. "Fuck Tony! We over slept! Come on we're gonna be late for work." Ziva dragged him out of bed just so he'll get ready. "Do not make me want to kill you 18 different ways with a paperclip."

"Okay! I'm up. I'm up!" Tony got out of bed. Ziva laughed because he fell to the ground. She tried to help him up but he pulled her down and his dick entered her. Ziva let out a sharp gasp.

"Tony!" Ziva gasped. "We don't have time for this!" Ziva got up slowly. "You know I love you but we can't have sex right now." Ziva moved over to the bathroom, closed the door and washed her face and hands.

Tony got up and walked over to the closed bathroom door. "Come on baby. I'm sorry." The bathroom door opened and Ziva walked past him.

"Oh no. Your charm is not getting you out of this. Now get dressed." Ziva threw him a pair of boxers.

"Okay." Tony put on his boxers and got dressed. "Are you ready Zi?"

"Yes, I am." Ziva emerged from the bathroom and walked to the living room. Tony followed her and they walked out to the car. Tony locked the door to the apartment and walked behind Ziva to the elevator.

"Come on Zi. I'm sorry." Tony apologized for the second time.

"Tony, you pulled me onto your dick. That is totally not okay." Ziva stopped the elevator when they started it.

"I know and I'm sorry for it." Tony moved closer to her. He placed his hand on the wall behind Ziva. "Let me make it up to you." Tony smiled.

"How?" Ziva eyed him.

"You'll see." Tony leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Ziva kissed him back. Tony pulled away. "Is that enough? Or do you want more?"

"More." Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Ziva moaned into his mouth. She pulled away. "Can we skip work?"

"No. Gibbs would kill us if he found out that we took the day off just to have sex." He got a giggle out of Ziva. "I'll tell you what, when we get home, I'll fuck you like there's no tomorrow. Okay?"

"Good." Ziva smiled. She reached over and flipped the switch to start the elevator again.

* * *

Tony and Ziva had gotten lucky and they got to go home early because they didn't get a case. As soon as they walked through the door, pants were being taken off and so were shirts. Tony lifted Ziva up and carried her to their bedroom. They took off the last articles of clothing and made love. The two fell asleep spooning with Tony's hand resting on her left breast.

* * *

The next morning, Tony awoke before Ziva. He kissed her and she woke up. "Morning." Tony smiled.

"Morning." Ziva smiled back. "Let's get going."

"Alright." Tony rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He started the shower and waited for Ziva to come in. "You coming Zi?"

"Yeah." Ziva walked in the bathroom. She kissed Tony and put her hand behind his neck. She pulled away and smiled. She stepped into the shower and Tony followed.

They showered and got dressed for the day.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were sitting in the squad room with McGee and Gibbs in Abby's lab. Ziva got up and walked over to him. She leaned against the edge of his desk, facing the stairs. Tony leaned back in his chair and Ziva slid onto his lap. Tony wrapped his arms around his waist. "Pizza for dinner?"

"Is that why you came over here?" Tony smiled.

"Yes and no."

"Ziva, what's up?"

Ziva leaned against his chest. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I called my father while you and McGee went to go get lunch and he said he's going to come but two Mossad officers are going to have to come with him."

"That's okay."

"No. I don't want Mossad officers at out wedding. I do not want them to ruin it."

"Ziva, I will do everything in my power to make sure that Mossad officers will not ruin our wedding."

"Do you promise?" Ziva lifted her head off his shoulder.

"Yes. I promise." Tony smiled.

"Stop playing grab ass and get back to work!" Gibbs barked. Ziva got off of Tony and walked over to her desk. She sat down and began to do her work.

* * *

A/N: Oh my God guys! Shiva is on tomorrow!

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm skipping ahead to Ziva's birthday. My Cote obsession just got bigger because of the "Canary" photos that got released the other day. Hairporn and lots of it! YAAAAAAAAAY! :D

* * *

Tony woke up and rolled over and kissed Ziva. "Happy birthday baby." Tony smiled and kissed her again. Ziva woke up and smiled.

"Do I get anything special for my birthday?" Ziva smirked.

"I can give you multiple orgasms if you want."

"Yes please." Ziva giggled.

"Well okay then." Tony got on top of Ziva and slipped his hand up her shirt as he kissed her. Ziva rolled them over. Tony pulled away.

"I though this was your gift?" Tony smirked.

"I was going to take off my shirt." Ziva took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. "Do your worst." Ziva said when she flipped them back over. She smiled. Tony kissed her as his hand resumed its place on her breast. Ziva moaned in his mouth and he began to fell her up. He then began to kiss his way down her stomach to her pajama pants. He hooked his fingers into the waist band of her pajama pants and slid them off her legs. He resumed his position with his mouth just below her belly button. Tony moved the string of the thong to the side and stuck his finger into her entrance.

"So wet." Tony murmured. He slowly pulled the thong down, after he removed his finger. He shot her thong across the room, which made Ziva giggle.

"I love it when you do that." Ziva smiled as she pulled his head down for a kiss. Tony pulled away and began to kiss his way down to her crotch. He placed his mouth on her clit and began to suck gently. He flicked his tongue on her clit and Ziva let out a couple moans. "Oh yes Tony!" Ziva moaned. He continued and Ziva let out a couple more moans. She arched her back up and she let out a growl. "Oh my God yes!" Ziva climaxed and Tony sucked until she was dry.

"Orgasm number one." Tony smirked. Ziva giggled.

"Maybe number two will come in the shower or maybe the bathtub?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Tony smiled. He kissed his way up her stomach and past her breasts. Their lips connected in a heated kiss when Ziva pulled away.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Ziva tugged at his shirt. "Shit. I have to pee." Ziva got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Tony heard the sound of pee hitting the water in the toilet bowl. He heard the toilet flush and then the sink being turned on. Tony saw the bathroom door open and then Ziva smile. "Getting started without me?" Ziva smirked when she saw him laying naked in their bed.

"Never." Tony smiled and patted the bed. "Come on. Get in." Ziva got in their bed and let Tony take the top this time. "Did you want to have sex in the shower or here?"

"Whatever works." Ziva smiled. "I mean we're already on the bed."

"That's true." Tony got back in position and his erection poked her entrance.

"Oh just do it already." Ziva practically moaned. Tony entered her in a swift motion and began to thrust his hips into her. Ziva let out some moans. "Faster. Harder." Tony did what he was told. His hand wondered down to her clit and he began to rub it. "Oh yes! Right there baby!" Ziva arched her back again and climaxed. Tony continued to rub her clit to bring her down from her high. He slowed his hips and eventually pulled out of her, still hard.

"Orgasm number two."

"Why didn't you cum yet?"

"Today is all about you. You're the one getting the sex. When it's my birthday, you can make me cum all you want."

"Sounds like a plan." Ziva smirked.

* * *

By the time lunch time came around, Ziva had gotten five orgasms, each one better than the last. The two had taken a break from all the birthday sex and made themselves lunch. After lunch, Tony had gotten Ziva to at least the couch where she orgasmed again by Tony eating her out. "Tony. I want more. Keep on eating me out." Ziva moaned as he continued his actions. "Oh yes Tony! Yes!" Ziva came in Tony's mouth. Tony got up and kissed Ziva.

Tony pulled away. "Ready to make it number eight?"

"Not yet." Ziva breathed. She ran her fingers through his hair. "You do know, you're going to have to cum one of these times." Ziva smiled.

"I know but I was waiting until I gave you 10 orgasms." Tony smiled.

"What if we get called into work?"

"That won't happen. I called Gibbs yesterday and he gave both of us off today."

Ziva just kissed him. She pulled away. "Thank you."

"Now, where do you wanna have number eight?" Tony smiled.

"Bathtub?"

"Your wish is my command, birthday girl." Tony helped her stand up. He watched as she walked back to their bathroom.

"You coming?" Ziva called.

"Yeah." Tony walked back to their bathroom and saw Ziva sitting in the bathtub.

"What took you so long?" Ziva smirked.

"Oh nothing, just enjoying the view." Tony smirked. "Can I get in or do I have to stand here the whole time?"

"You can get in." Ziva moved forward in the tub so Tony could get in, which he did. As soon as Tony sat down, Ziva rested her back against Tony's chest. Tony kissed her neck as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Ziva tilted her neck, so it became more open for Tony. "Tony." Ziva moaned.

Tony pulled away from her neck. "Yes?"

Ziva turned her head towards him. She kissed him roughly. "Fuck me." Ziva blushed and giggled. She carefully turned her body and straddled Tony. Tony held her hips.

"Okay." Tony lowered her onto his, still hard, cock and she let out a moan. Tony removed one of his hands from her hip and placed it on her breast, making her moan even more. Tony smiled and watched her ride him. He felt her walls clench around his member. "Let go baby." Tony whispered in her ear. Ziva moaned as she came.

"Fuck Tony!" Ziva groaned. She leaned against his chest and was breathing heavy. "Can you please cum soon?" Tony laughed after she said that.

"That depends."

"On?"

"How many orgasms I have given you so far." Tony smiled.

Ziva laughed. "Eight." Ziva kissed Tony.

"Then after two more I'll cum." Tony said after Ziva pulled away.

"Fine." She lifted herself off of Tony's erection and turned her body. She sat between Tony's legs.

"What now?" Tony asked with a grin on his face. She didn't answer him, all she did was lean her back against his chest. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. Ziva sighed out of relaxation.

"This really has been a good birthday." Ziva smiled. "Thank you." Just after she said that, there was a knock on the door. "What the?" Ziva got up and grabbed her robe. "Stay here, I don't want anyone seeing that." She pointed towards his erection.

"Okay." Tony sat back down in the tub as Ziva walked towards the door.

Ziva opened the door. "Aunt Nettie?" Ziva eyed her aunt.

"Zivy. How are you?" Nettie hugged Ziva.

"Ziva! Who's there?" Tony shouted from the bathroom.

"Oh dear. Is that your fiancée you told me about?" Nettie asked.

"Yes." Ziva blushed. "Not to be rude but why are you here? You haven't left Israel in 30 years Aunt Nettie."

"Well, you told me you were getting married and I wanted to be here when you did."

"But it's not until May. It's November Aunt Nettie."

"Oh. Yes well I needed to get out of Israel and it's your birthday."

"I know. Tony and I were in the middle of something."

"Just please tell me your not in the middle of having sex." Nettie asked horrified that her niece was having sex. Ziva blushed. "Oh dear you were. I'll go relax at my hotel then. Just call me when you two are done." Nettie pulled her head down and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, I will Aunt Nettie. Maybe Tony and I will have the team and you over for my birthday later." Ziva smiled and gave her aunt a hug before she left. "Bye."

"Goodbye Zivy." She turned around and left. Ziva ran back to the bathroom just as the door closed.

"Who was it?"

"My aunt."

"Aunt Nettie?" Tony smiled.

"Yes. Her." Ziva took off the robe she had on and got back in the tub.

* * *

Ziva was on her hands and knees on their bed. Tony was standing behind her, holding her hips, and thrusting into her. "You like that?" Tony growled.

"Uh huh." Ziva moaned. "More." Ziva growled back.

"Good." Tony whispered in her ear. Ziva was struggling to orgasm so she reached with one hand to her clit and started rubbing feverishly.

"Oh Tony! Yes!" Ziva chanted and let go. "Fuck yeah!" Ziva moaned when she came.

Tony couldn't hold back anymore, so he finally released his cum into her. "Oh God Zi." Tony moaned.

"Did you finally cum?" Ziva smirked.

"Hey, it was ten orgasms I gave you so yeah I did."

* * *

By 1:30, Tony and Ziva were done with the 'birthday sex' and called everyone and let them know that they were going out to eat and was going to invite everyone to go with them. Everyone agreed and now it was time to call Aunt Nettie. Ziva picked up her phone and dialed her Aunt's number. When Nettie answered Ziva sighed. "Aunt Nettie?"

"Shalom Ziva. Are you and that fiancée of yours done?"

Ziva sighed. "Yes Aunt Nettie we are."

"Good."

"Aunt Nettie please. Now, Tony and I were wondering if you would like to go out with us later."

"Who's us?"

"My coworkers and I." Ziva looked over to Tony and saw him laying on the couch and watching the Redskins game. She smiled and forgot that she was on the phone.

"Ziva? Ziva! Answer!"

"Yes Nettie?"

"I would love to go with you."

"Great! Tony and I will pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay. See you later Zivy."

"Good bye Aunt Nettie." Ziva hung up the phone and walked over to Tony. She laid down on top of him.

Tony smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Nettie's coming later with us. We're picking her up and then going to the Cheesecake Factory."

"Is that where you want to go?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"Yes." Ziva kissed him and then pulled away. "How many orgasms did I have today?"

"Like 12 baby." Tony smiled.

"Maybe we can go for 13?" Ziva smirked and ran her hand down to his crotch.

"Zi." Tony moaned. "We're gonna be in so much pain tomorrow."

"I don't care." Ziva kissed him so he'll shut up but he pulled away.

"Do you wanna do it on the couch?"

"Mhm." Ziva kissed him and moaned into his mouth. Ziva got off of him for a second and removed her clothes as Tony sat up and removed his boxers.. Ziva straddles Tony's hips and kissed him. Ziva slid his erection into her wet core. She began to move up and down on his dick. "Fuck!" Ziva threw her head back and moaned. Ziva held onto his shoulders as she bounced on his thighs. One of Tony's hands went to her breast and the other went to her clit. "Oh yes Tony!" Ziva moaned.

"Let go baby. I'll be right behind you." Just as Tony said that, she came and so did Tony.

She got off of him and the couch and walked back to their room.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Next chapter, dinner with Aunt Nettie! YAY! Anyway, Review!

A/N2: Oh my god! So i was on tumblr and I found some gifs of Under Covers when Ziva flips them over and says i prefer it on top. Well COTE HAS A TIT SLIP! OH MY GOD! I think that was the greatest thing ever.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So I saw The Ideal Husband. It was awesome. Next, Grease. So excited! Also I watched the episode Sub Rosa and I totally forgot that McGee got a tattoo on his ass! LOL!

* * *

Later that night, the team was sitting around a large table, eating their dinner and sharing laughs. Tony and Ziva sat next to each other and he had his arm around her. When their waitress came back to ask for dessert, Tony told her that it was Ziva's birthday and she was getting a free cheesecake.

"I'll share it with you." Tony whispered in her ear.

"You better." Ziva smirked.

"I wonder what kind of cheesecake you'll be getting." Tony was about to kiss her when her cheesecake came with a candle in it. The team sang happy birthday to her and finally at the end, Tony kissed Ziva.

"Ziva, you're getting wax on your cheesecake." Abby said but Tony and Ziva ignored her and heated their kiss. Before it could go any further, Ziva broke away from the kiss and blushed a little. Ziva blew out the candle as she made a wish.

"Thank you all for a wonderful birthday." Ziva smiled.

"Hey Ziva, that's what family is for." Gibbs gave her somewhat of a smile.

"Well let's eat your cheesecake." Tony smiled as he lifted up a fork and tore off the end of the oreo cheesecake and put it in her mouth. Ziva giggled after she swallowed. "Is it good?"

"Yeah. Would you like a taste?" Ziva smiled.

"Uh yeah." Instead of taking a bite of cheesecake, Tony kissed her lips.

"Wow. We did not see that coming." McGee said sarcastically.

Tony and Ziva pulled away from each other. "Shut up McGee." Tony glared at him. Ziva rubbed Tony's back.

"It's okay." Ziva kissed his cheek before taking another bite of cheesecake.

* * *

After dinner, everyone parted ways and went home. Tony and Ziva were laying on the floor, on a blanket,in front of their fire place and breathing heavy. "Wow." Ziva smiled. "Number 14." Ziva giggled.

"That should be a record." Tony quickly kissed her and got up. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed two Gatorades. "Here." Tony handed her the orange Gatorade.

"Thanks." Ziva took it out of his hands and drank a third of the bottle. "Wow. You know you have great sex when you almost drink half of a Gatorade."

Tony laughed. "So does that mean I'm your best?"

"By far." Ziva smiled and kissed him. "You will always be my best."

"Good because you're my best."

"Come on, let's go to bed." Ziva got up off the floor and walked back to their bedroom. Tony followed her. As Ziva set her Gatorade down on the night stand, Tony walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. Tony picked up and turned, so his back was facing the bed. He fell back and Ziva giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I really don't know but I love the way you giggle." Tony smiled. Ziva rolled off of him and cuddled up next to him. She placed her hand on his chest and began to rake her fingers through his chest hair.

"I love you Tony. Today was perfect. Thank you."

"I love you too Ziva." Tony sighed contently. "I plan to fall asleep next to you for the rest of my life."

No response, just soft snored. Tony smiled and fixed their position so that their heads were at the pillows. "Good night sweet cheeks." Tony kissed the top of her head. He pulled the covers over their body and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ziva woke up and rolled over. She expected to find Tony laying there but he wasn't. "Tony?"

"In the kitchen."

"I wonder if he's naked." Ziva whispered to herself. She smirked and made her way to the kitchen, naked. When she turned the corner, she found Gibbs sitting at their table. "Gibbs?" Ziva quickly grabbed the blanket that was hanging off the edge of the couch and wrapped herself in it.

"Ziva."

"Where's Tony?" Ziva demanded. Gibbs pointed to Tony and Ziva walked up to him and grabbed his hand. She led the way to their room. "Well be right back." She told Gibbs. Gibbs just nodded and went back to sipping on his coffee and reading the paper. When the two got back to their room, Ziva closed the door. "Why didn't you say Gibbs was here?"

"I didn't think you'd come out naked."

"Really? You didn't think I'd come out naked? Tony we're in our own apartment after we just had amazing sex. I always come out naked." Ziva let the blanket fall and saw Tony smile. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed." Ziva walked past him and into the bathroom. Tony watched as she swayed her hips seductively. "Later Tony." Ziva giggled.

"How do you do that?" Tony smirked. He walked back to Gibbs. "So what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I wanted to talk to Ziva."

"Oh. She's in the shower but I can tell her to hurry up if you want."

"I'm already done Tony." Ziva said from the door way. "What's up Gibbs?" Ziva said as she sat down at the table. She turned to Tony.

"Who's walking you down the isle?"

"I uh. I don't know yet." Ziva looked at him oddly. "Why?"

"Just hoping it would be me."

"I have two arms you know." Ziva smirked.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that I asked my own father and he said he was coming but I don't know if he'll come but if he doesn't then I was going to ask-" Ziva stopped when she saw that he put his hand up.

"I get it Ziver." Gibbs stood up. "See ya kid." Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "See ya DiNozzo." Gibbs left.

"That's odd." Ziva said when Gibbs left.

"What is Zi?"

"Gibbs. He seemed worried."

"I guess. What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Whatever. Can we go out?"

"What do you wanna do?" Tony looked at her and smiled. "You wanna go to a Redskins game?"

"Football?" Ziva questioned.

"Yeah." Tony leaned closer to her and put his arms on the back of the chair.

"No." Ziva smiled. "Can we go to the movies? Or even see a play?"

"What do you wanna see?" Tony asked.

"Grease." Ziva smiled. She knew he was probably going to do a movie reference.

"Excellent choice." Tony smiled.

"So we're going to see Grease on stage tonight?"

"Yes. I want to make you happy in every way possible." Tony kissed her cheek and stood up. He pulled out his laptop and ordered two tickets to Grease. "Okay. Show starts at 6:30." Tony smiled.

"I love you." Ziva got up and kissed him.

"I love you too." Tony rested his forehead against hers.

* * *

A/N: Well. NCIS Marathon then Super Bowl. Eh. I'm sad to say but I'm and Eagles fan so I don't really care who wins but the commercials better be good.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! You all made my day! I'm skipping a head to Hanukkah/Christmas. I apologize now if I get Hanukkah wrong, I am Catholic and celebrate Christmas. So I'm sorry if anything is wrong.

* * *

Ziva woke up the day Hanukkah starts and woke Tony up. "Tony. Tony! TONY! Wake up!" Ziva got on top of him and ground against his crotch.

"Hmm." Tony moaned.

"Wake up my little furry bear." Ziva kissed him and he woke up. "Good morning."

"Morning." Tony replied.

"Hanukkah starts tonight. Can we celebrate it?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "Can you tell me what we have to do? Like when we light the candles?"

Ziva laughed. "Yes Tony, I'll tell you how Hanukkah goes."

"Thanks." Tony smiled. "Do we get each other gifts?"

"Yes. Each night." Ziva giggled at Tony's reaction.

"Wait. Every night?"

"Yeah. For eight nights." Ziva smiled. "We don't have to do the presents part but we can light the candles and play dreidel."

"Will you teach me how to play?"

"Yes." Ziva giggled. "First, we have to go get the dreidel." Ziva smiled.

"Okay." Tony smiled. He reached up and pulled her down. Their lips met. As quickly as that happened, they pulled away. "God I love you."

Ziva smiled even more. "I love you too Tony."

* * *

Later that night, Ziva and Tony were sitting on the floor, facing the coffee table. Ziva had gotten up to get something to drink for both of them. When she came back, she kneeled behind Tony and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes?" Tony asked.

"Are you having fun?" Ziva asked then kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. When do we light the candles?"

"Soon. Hanukkah hasen't started yet, it's still daylight. When the sun goes down it starts." Ziva smiled. "I'm glad that you agreed to celebrate Hanukkah with me." Ziva kissed his cheek again.

"Hey. You are my fiancée, I wanted to make you happy." Tony was about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door. Ziva got up and answered it.

"Hey Ziva." Joe said. "Are you guys doing anything tonight?"

"Well, we're celebrating Hanukkah but if you want to join us, you can. I'm sure Tony won't mind." Ziva gave Tony a quick glance. Tony nodded.

"Let him in Ziva." Tony said. Ziva let Joe in and walked back to Tony.

"Oh wow! Dreidel!" Joe exclaimed. "My mom was Jewish and we celebrated Hanukkah and Christmas. So we played dreidel."

"Do you wanna join us?" Tony asked.

"Uh sure."

"Do you have anymore cookies? They were so good."

"I can make some if you want." Joe offered.

"When were done, do you think you could? I'll help you if you want." Tony said.

"Just because you guys nice to me I'll make them."

* * *

After the three were done with dreidel, Joe and Ziva made cookies. "You guys need any help?" Tony asked when he came out of the bathroom.

"No Tony, we're good." Ziva answered him. She walked over to him, "Isn't Ohio State playing tonight?"

"Yeah but, we alway watch it together." Tony smiled.

"I'll join you when we're done." Ziva kissed him. She pulled away and Tony walked into the living room. Ziva stood next to Joe, who was already mixing everything together. "You mix it by hand?"

"Yeah." Joe stopped for a second and flexed his biceps. "Do you see this?"

"Challenge her to arm wrestle." Tony called from the living room.

"Do you?" Joe asked Ziva.

"What?"

"Do you wanna arm wrestle?"

"When we're done." Ziva pulled out the mixer. "Here, use this, please." She handed Joe the mixer and he took it. "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Joe plugged in the mixer as Ziva used the bathroom. As Ziva past Tony, she wagged her finger for him to follow her. She let the way to their bathroom and Ziva sat on the sink.

"What's up Zi?"

"Lets have sex."

"We can't."

"You're turning down sex?"

"Is this how you always celebrate Hanukkah?"

"No. You'd be my first man to fuck on the first night of Hanukkah."

"Well, when you put it that way." Tony pulled his pants down. "Can you be quiet?"

"I think I can." Ziva smirked as she pulled down her own pants.

Tony took a step closer to her. "No panties today missy?" Ziva looked at him.

"What was the point?" Ziva took hold of his growing member and gave it a few strokes. Tony's hands went to her hips and he lifted her up onto the sink. Ziva let go of his dick. As soon as her ass hit the sink, Tony entered her.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Tony emerged from the bathroom and resumed laying on the couch. Ziva came out, hair a mess and shirt buttoned wrong. Joe saw her enter the kitchen. "Have a good bathroom break?"

"Uh?"

"You know what I mean. Look at you. Your hair is matted down by sweat, your shirt is buttoned wrong and your not wearing a bra." Joe observed.

"Oh my god! Are you sure you're gay? I mean you just noticed I'm not wearing a bra."

"Yes, Ziva, I'm sure I'm gay." Joe chuckled.

"How are the cookies coming?"

"Good. I can handle this if you want to go be with Tony." Joe smiled at her.

Ziva squinted her eyes at him and cocked her head a little. "Uh. Okay?" Ziva left the kitchen and laid down on top of Tony on the couch. "Hi." Ziva giggled.

Tony smiled. "Hi." Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. "Can I help you?"

"You sure can." Ziva smiled. "All you have to do is just stay where you are." Ziva kissed him. "And be the sexy man you always are." Ziva kissed him again. Tony deepened the kiss and placed his hands on her ass.

Joe walked into the living room but quickly turned around and walked back into the kitchen. He heard them moan and then break away. "Joe?" Ziva called.

"Yeah?" Joe called back. He saw Ziva walk into the kitchen. "Hey I hope you don't mind but I invited my boyfriend over."

Ziva smiled. "I don't mind at all. Is he nice? How old is he? Does he like your cookies?" Ziva asked.

"I would hope so. I make them for him all the time. He better like them." There was a knock on the door. "I think that's him."

"Do you want me to answer it or do you want to?"

They heard the door open. "Uh hello? Who are you?" Tony said.

"I'm Pete, Joe's boyfriend. He told me to come here."

"Tony, let him in." Ziva called from the kitchen. Tony let Pete in and Joe hugged him. Ziva took Tony's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Let them be." Ziva smiled at Tony's reaction when Joe kissed Pete. "You're not homopubic are you?"

"The term is homophobic and no I'm not." Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva. "I'm just not used to seeing that."

"I think it's cute." Ziva smiled. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled away when they heard the door close. Ziva looked over Tony's shoulder and found Joe and Pete staring at them. "Yes guys?"

"The second batch is ready to take out of the oven." Joe said.

"You made cookies babe?" Pete asked.

"Yeah but then you texted me and said that you wanted to come over so I kept on making them." Joe smiled.

"His cookies are amazing." Pete never broke eye contact with Joe.

"Yeah, we know. We ate a whole tin in one night. Oh which reminds me, your tin is on the counter Joe. We've been so busy with work that we forgot to return it." Ziva said.

Joe finally broke the eye contact with Pete and looked at Tony and Ziva, "Thanks." Joe smiled and broke away from Pete's grasp and grabbed the oven mitts. and took the freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

"Looking sexier then ever babe." Pete stared at Joe's ass as Joe took the cookies off the pan.

"Guys, it time to light the menorah." Ziva smiled as she took out the menorah. She put the candle in one of the eight slots and light it.

"Happy Hanukkah baby." Tony smiled and kissed her. Joe and Pete ate some cookies.

"These are so good. I think these were better than the last." Pete smiled.

* * *

A/N: Okay Hanukkah. Hope I got it right. If it was wrong, please tell me. I don't mean to insult any of you.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Guest reviewer, I'm writing a Jimmy/Breena fanfic. But I might not post it unless ya'll want me to. Then I will

* * *

Tony woke up on Christmas morning and smiled. _It's Christmas_. Tony thought to himself. He rolled over and found Ziva sleeping peacefully. He kissed her but she still didn't wake up so he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Tony made a pot of coffee. Ziva smelled the coffee being made and woke up. She got out of bed, naked, and walked into the kitchen. She saw Tony reach up for two cups and she smiled. When he placed the two cups on the counter, Ziva walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She felt him tense then loosen up. "Good morning, my little furry bear." Ziva smiled. Her hands wondered down and took hold of his penis.

"Morning. My little horny ninja." Tony joked and heard Ziva laugh. Ziva let go of his penis and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Merry Christmas." Ziva said. Tony walked over to the table and sat down next to her.

"Merry Christmas." Tony smiled. He leaned closer to her and kissed her. She kissed him back. They pulled away and Ziva got up so she could sit back down in his lap. Her legs were on either side of his thighs and her butt was in his lap. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony smirked.

"What do you wanna do?" Ziva asked innocently. She began to grind against his crotch.

"Zi." Tony moaned.

"What?" Ziva smiled.

"Can we eat first?" Tony asked.

"You're turning down sex?" Ziva stopped her motions.

"Uh. No." Tony lifted her up and then lowered her down onto his erection.

"There we go." Ziva smirked. "Can we move to the couch?"

"Why?"

"So it'll be easier." Ziva kissed him as she rubbed her boobs against his chest.

Tony pulled away. "Fine." He lifted Ziva off of his lap and placed her on the table. Tony stood up and then walked away from her. "You coming?" Tony called over his shoulder. Ziva hopped off the table and followed Tony into the living room. Tony was already sitting on the couch. She climbed on top of his lap again and lowered herself onto his dick. Tony raised his hands to her waist and leaned back a little as she bounced up and down on his thighs. "Cum for me Zi." Tony whispered in her ear. Ziva threw her head back and screamed out Tony's name as she hit her climax. That was enough for Tony to climax too. Ziva got off of Tony and sat next to him on the couch. She cuddled into his side.

"Wasn't it easier?"

"Mhm." Tony smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. "What a way to begin Christmas." Ziva leaned up and kissed him. When they pulled away Tony got up and walked back into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast sweet cheeks?" Tony called from the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" Ziva asked. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "Do you want me to make them?"

"If you want." Tony smiled. "Do you wanna get dressed first?"

"No. I like seeing you naked." Ziva smirked.

"Ya sure?" Tony winked at her.

"Yeah I'm sure Tony."

"Okay." Tony handed her the mixing bowl with the powdery mix in it. She added what was necessary to the mix and mixed it together to make the pancake batter.

"I'm gonna start this after I get a shirt on. I'm a little cold."

"I can tell." Tony smiled when he saw her goosebumps. Ziva just ignored him and walked back to get one of Tony's dress shirts. She put it on and buttoned it then walked back to the kitchen.

"You don't mind that I'm wearing this, do you?" Ziva asked when she saw him stare at her.

"Nope." Tony smiled. He watched her walk around the kitchen as she found the pan for the pancakes. She made the pancakes. Tony smiled when a huge plate of pancakes was set in front of him. "Oh wow." Tony stood up from the table and walked over to Ziva. "Thank you Ziva." Tony whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. He sat back down and ate his pancakes.

"You're welcome Tony."

* * *

After breakfast, the two opened presents. "Zi, here." Tony handed her what looks like a box that a necklace would come in.

"Tony you did not have to get me anything."

"Well you better get used to it. You're going to be my wife, I'm gonna give you birthday presents, Christmas presents and Hanukkah presents." Tony kissed her. "I love you Zi." Tony said as he gazed into her eyes and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled. "I got you something too."

"Oh really? What is it?" Tony smiled. Ziva began to unbutton the dress shirt of Tony's she had on.

"Yeah and it's only three letters."

"Sex?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva finished unbuttoning the buttons and then got onto Tony's lap. "Or I can give you a lap dance if you want." Ziva giggled.

"No sex is fine." Tony smiled. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and took one of her breasts into his hands.

"Tony." Ziva moaned. She grabbed onto his shoulder and lifted herself up and down onto his erection. Tony held onto her hips as she bounced on his thighs.

"Fuck Zi." Tony moaned. He took control by lifting Ziva faster on his erection.

"Yes Tony!" Ziva moaned and threw her head back. Tony smiled and watched her bounce up and down on his thighs.

"Let go Zi. I'll be right behind you." Tony whispered in her ear when he pulled her head down to kiss her.

"Oh Tony! Yes!" Ziva released and so did Tony. She got off of him and sat on the floor next to him. "Lay down." Ziva directed him to lay down on the floor. She picked up the blanket that was sitting on the edge of the couch. Thankfully it was big enough to wrap the two of them in it. Tony laid down on the floor and waited for Ziva to join him.

"Zi, what are you doing?"

"Turning the fireplace on." Ziva turned the fireplace on and joined him on the floor. She threw the blanket over their bodies and Ziva cuddled up to Tony's left side. She placed her left hand on his chest and Tony smiled. Tony put his arm around her and Ziva snuggled even closer to Tony. Tony kissed the top of her head. Ziva smiled and turned her head so her face was in the crook of his neck. Ziva kissed his neck and began to suck on it.

"Zi." Tony moaned. Ziva pulled away and wiped his neck with her thumb. She saw it was turning a pinkish/redish color. Ziva smirked and kissed him. Tony rolled over so he was on top of her. He leaned down and kissed Ziva. Tony pulled away, "I love you Zi."

"I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled.

* * *

Later that day, the two got ready to go to Ducky's Christmas dinner.

"Tony, come shower with me." Ziva giggled and walked into the bathroom to start the shower. She saw Tony walk into the bathroom behind her. He slapped her ass and waited for her to turn around.

"Oh no you didn't." Ziva turned around and found him smiling. "You are so lucky that your charm works." Ziva kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Once they were showered and dressed, they went to Ducky's. Tony knocked on the door. He looked over at Ziva and smiled. He bent over a little and kissed her temple. "I love you so much." Tony whispered in her ear. "Don't ever forget it." Ziva turned her head and smiled.

"I love you too." Ziva kissed him. "And I won't ever forget it as long as if you don't forget it." Just as she said it, the door opened.

"Well. Hello, hello." Ducky greeted them.

"Merry Christmas Ducky." Tony said.

"We bought wine." Ziva smiled as she held up the bottle.

"Ah. Thank you." Ducky took the bottle from her hands. "Come on in." Tony and Ziva walked into the house and found Gibbs and Palmer sitting in the living room.

"Palmer, where's Breena?" Ziva asked.

"She is in the bathroom." Jimmy answered.

"Oh." Tony and Ziva sat down next to each other and Tony put his arm around her. Gibbs glared at the two. "Gibbs, we're not at work, calm down." Tony joked. Ziva jabbed his side with her elbow. "Ow." Tony winced and then squeezed her side with his fingers. Ziva giggled and tried to move away but Tony held her in place. He kept on tickling her.

"Tony!" Ziva laughed. "Stop!" Ziva managed to get out between giggles. Tony stopped and Ziva turned to face him. "You are not getting the rest of your present tonight." Ziva whispered in his ear.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me." Ziva smirked.

* * *

A/N: Well I thought it would be nice to put in Tony tickling Ziva.

A/N2: WEDNESDAY FEBURARY 20 IS MY BIRTHDAY! :D


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So the NCIS fandom is now officially called probies...? I would have preferred to be called Gibblets. But it's whatever. I saw this on instagram and tumblr...so yeah. P.S I suck at writing weddings.

* * *

Tony and Ziva got separated the night before their wedding. McGee stayed with Tony. Ziva stayed with Abby. Ziva and Abby had a good time; they drank wine and watched movies.

"Ziva, I think Tony has gotten to you with always wanting to watch a movie."

Ziva chuckled. "Yes. I think so too." Ziva smiled.

"Okay so what are we going to do tonight?"

"Watch chick flicks?" Ziva suggested then looked at Abby. They laughed. "Just kidding." Ziva smiled.

"Good." Abby smiled. "Wait! Lets watch horror movies." Abby picked up Halloween. "Here. Check this out. Jamie Lee Curtis is in this. She looks just like Samantha Ryan. You know Gibbs love interest before the Navy Yard got bombed." Abby explained.

"So Samantha Ryan was in Halloween?"

"No Jamie Lee Curtis." Abby watched as her friend tried to realize that they're two different people.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what do you say, bride?"

"I say no. I never really liked horror movies. Sorry, maid of honor." Ziva giggled.

"Whatever you want."

* * *

Tony and McGee sat in front of the tv playing video games. "Do you seriously play these all the time?" Tony asked McGee.

"Not all the time but sometimes." McGee laughed. "It's like you and movies Tony."

"I guess but I don't occupy my time watching movies anymore. I have Ziva now, we'll have more ways of passing time." Tony smirked.

"Oh ew Tony."

"Stop being so prude McVirgin."

McGee sighed. "I'm not a virgin Tony. I've had sex before."

"Who was your first?"

"Some girl at MIT."

"Way to go Tim." Tony high-fived McGee. "How was it?"

"Okay. It wasn't good but it wasn't bad. It was just fine."

* * *

The next morning, Abby woke Ziva up by almost yelling, "Wedding day!" Abby shook Ziva, even though she knew it was a bad idea. "Ziva, you have to wake up." Abby shook Ziva some more. Abby stopped and grabbed her phone. She called Tony.

"What's up Abs?"

"How do you wake up Ziva?"

"Just make some coffee, she'll smell it and wake up. It worked on Christmas morning."

"Okay. Thanks." Abby hung up. Abby made some coffee and just like Tony said, Ziva came out.

"Abby, I'm getting married today!" Ziva ran up to Abby and hugged her. Abby started to jump up and down.

"Yaaaay!" Abby squealed. "Okay I'll do your hair and make up." Abby stopped jumping and let go of Ziva.

"Okay. Can I eat first?"

"Yeah." Abby looked at her. "Are you wearing Tony's shirt and boxers?"

Ziva smiled. "Yeah. He said he didn't mind if I took them."

"That's good." Abby smiled.

* * *

About three hours later, Abby and Ziva were already at the place where the wedding was being held. They were in a big house with a lot of rooms and they were getting ready. Ziva had a long white dress on and a veil that covered her face and went down her back. Her hair was in curls, flowing down her back and over her shoulders. Abby was wearing a black dress that ended just above her knees and her hair was in low braided pig tails.

"Where's my father?" Ziva asked Abby.

"He's on his way." Abby responded.

"Should I call him?"

"No. He'll be here." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ziva said. The door opened and Eli walked in.

"Ziva. You look so beautiful. You look like your mother when we got married." Eli took Ziva's face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Is Nettie here?"

"I believe so." Ziva smiled. "Thank you for coming Aba."

"You're welcome. Are you ready?"

"Almost." Ziva felt her neck. "Abby, where's the necklace?"

"What necklace?"

"The one Tony gave me on Christmas. I was wearing it last night." Ziva looked through her clothing from the night before and found the necklace. "Okay I found it." Ziva held it up and put it around her neck. "Abby, can you hook it for me?"

"Yeah." Abby walked up behind Ziva and hooked the necklace for her. "Pretty." Abby smiled.

"Thank you." Ziva turned around. "Okay. I'm ready." Ziva smiled.

"Then let's go." Eli smiled. He gave his elbow to his daughter.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled at Eli.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Ziva and Tony were standing next to each other on the alter. They were holding hands and looking into each others eyes.

"The couple has written their own vows." The priest said.

Tony went first. "Ziva, you are my world. I won't do anything to change that. I don't think I would want to change that. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. Without you, my life would be incomplete. I promise to do anything for you. I mean anything. I love you so much Zi. I will never stop loving you. From the day you walked into the bullpen until the day I die I will always love you and the joy that's growing inside you." Tony placed his right hand on her stomach. "I promise to take care of you when you're sick. I promise to comfort you when you're having a bad day. I promise to keep all of my promises I made."

Ziva smiled and placed her hand on top of Tony's on her stomach. "Tony, you are my hero. You helped me get through everything that was going on. You gave me a shoulder to cry on. You comforted me. You told me everything would be okay and it was because I had you. I still have you and I hope it will stay that way for the rest of our lives." Ziva's eyes began to water. "Like you said, I will never stop loving you." Ziva smiled.

McGee tapped Tony on the shoulder and then handed him the ring. Abby did the same with Ziva. They both smiled as they put the rings on each other's hands. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

"Finally." Tony breathed out and kissed Ziva. He wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. They pulled away and smiled. They walked down the isle and walked into the reception area.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

A/N: I don't know where any of my readers are in the world so yes whoever dies in season 10 is still alive. I do not wish to ruin the surprise for people in Europe and other parts of the world where season 10 is delayed.

A/N2: Also, I need some help. Who do you guys want Tony and Ziva's song to be that they dance to? I need ideas. So can you all please help me out? Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you to MauraRizzoli1 for the song idea. I absolutely love that song with a burning passion! The song is 1983 by Neon Trees A.K.A the greatest band ever.

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat down at their table and watched the D.J set up his equipment. "So, Mrs. DiNozzo. Are you ready for our honeymoon?"

"Oh yeah. I'va been thinking about it since we decided where to go." Ziva smirked as she stared into his eyes. Ziva leaned in and captured his lips with her own. She pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too Zi." Tony smiled. They watched as people began to file into the reception area. Ziva moved her chair next to Tony's and he put his arm around around the back of her chair. "Now that everyone is here, do you wanna dance first?"

Ziva smiled. "That's sweet of you that you want to dance right away but I'd rather get something in my stomach. I am eating for two you know." She smirked and kissed him again.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked and the two pulled away. They both looked at him.

"Yeah boss?" They both said in unison.

"Have fun while your gone. Just relax. You guys have two weeks off."

"Thanks Gibbs." Both Tony and Ziva said. Gibbs walked back to his table and sat down. Tony and Ziva went back to their own world. "So you wanna eat first?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Perfectly fine."

"When do we get our food?"

"Soon Zi." Tony raised his hand to remove a strand of hair that was falling down her face. He tucked it behind her ear. Ziva smiled.

"I so want to have sex with you." Ziva smiled.

"Same here Zi." Tony leaned in and kissed her. Ziva kissed him back and draped her arm over his shoulder. Tony placed his hand on her hip. They pulled away and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled. "Wait, don't we have to take our pictures?"

"Yeah. How about we do that now?"

"Sounds fine to me."

* * *

Tony and Ziva were standing outside with the photographer. Tony stood behind Ziva with his arms wrapped around her waist. Ziva turned her head and smiled. Their sides were facing the photographer. The photographer took a couple of photos with them standing like that. Tony and Ziva changed position. Ziva turned around and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. Tony rested his forehead on hers. They smiled as the photographer took their photo. Tony leaned down and kissed Ziva. The photographer took their photo like that. They pulled away and repositioned themselves. Abby came outside to find them. "Hey guys, it's time for your first dance." Abby said then walked back inside.

"Let's go sweet cheeks." Tony placed his arm around her waist. They walked into the reception area and the D.J began to introduce them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife. So Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, please step out onto the dance floor."

Then, out of no where Abby yells, "TIVA!" Tony and Ziva turn around.

"What?"

"You know like a shipper name? Like Kurt and Blaine is Klaine. Sheldon and Amy is Shamy."

"Are you drunk?" Ziva asked.

"No." Abby said as she nodded her head 'yes'.

Tony and Ziva turn back around and walked onto the dance floor. The D.J began to play 1983 my Neon Trees, slowly though. Tony began to sing softly in Ziva's ear. "I've been here lookin' dynamite alone against the wall. Girls like you give it all so cold talking cheap in a bathroom stall." Ziva giggled. "And you look so smooth you better tell me the truth would you trade me out for someone cool? I know you better than you do so put out your cigarette and kiss me on the lips tonight." Tony moved his head away from her ear and kissed her. Ziva wasn't surprised and neither was anyone else in the room. They stopped their movements for a second. When they pulled away, they started their movements again. Ziva rested her head against his shoulder.

"I love you." Ziva said.

"I love you too Zi." Tony smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I always will." The song ended and the two pulled away. "Wanna eat?" Tony asked.

"Oh yes please." Ziva smiled. Tony smiled back. He grabbed her hand and led the way to their table. They sat down and were served their dinner.

* * *

Abby walked up to Tony and Ziva. "Guys, your limo is here. So Ziva, you have to through your flowers. And Tony," Abby smiled. "You have to get the guarder off of Ziva's leg and throw it."

Tony smirked as Ziva looked at him. "You have to take this thing off?"

"And with my teeth." Tony smiled.

"Are you serious?" Ziva asked Abby.

"Yeah." Abby walked away.

"Okay. Let's get this done and over with." Ziva stood up. "I want to get to our honeymoon." Ziva smiled. She walked over to the D.J and stole the microphone. She waved Abby over to her. Abby took the microphone.

"Will all the single women please gather on the dance floor?" Abby announced then bounced over to the crowd. Ziva turned around and threw the flowers over her head. Ziva turned around and found Abby holding up her flowers. Abby grabbed a chair and put it on the dance floor. "Ziva, sit down." Ziva sat down in the chair and Tony came over to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey handsome." Ziva smiled.

"Hey beautiful." Tony smiled back. "Which leg is it on?"

"My left. Your right."

Tony chuckled. "You're so adorable Zi. I love you." Tony leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away. "The sooner I do this, the sooner we can have sex."

"Then do it now. I need you so badly." Ziva smirked and he flew under her dress. Ziva laughed as he ran his hand up and down her leg. He placed a kiss on her inner thigh before he grabbed the guarder with his teeth. Tony pulled it down her leg. He took it off and flung it over his shoulder to the single men. He saw Ziva smiled.

"What's up?"

"McGee caught it." Ziva said. Tony turned around. "See?"

"Yeah." Tony turned back around. "Do you want to leave now?"

"Let me just say goodbye to my aunt. I haven't talked to her all night and I feel bad." Ziva got up and walked over to her aunt. "Aunt Nettie?"

"Ah. Ziva." Nettie smiled. "You look so beautiful." Nettie stood up. "I am so proud of you Zivy." Nettie took Ziva's head between her hands and pulled it down so she could kiss her forehead.

"Thank you Aunt Nettie."

"Have fun while you're gone. But do not get carried away with all the sex."

"Aunt Nettie!" Ziva exclaimed. "Okay, I guess you're right." Ziva smiled. "Will you still be in America when we get back?"

"I believe so. You guys get back in two weeks right?"

"Yes."

"Then I will be here." Nettie smiled. "Now, go have fun." Nettie let Ziva go.

"Bye Aunt Nettie." Ziva smiled and walked back over to Tony. "Do you want to dance real quick before we go?"

"Is that what you want?"

"With the man that I love? Yes. I do want that." Ziva smirked.

"Then okay." Tony walked over to the D.J. "Hey, can you play one last song, and make it a slow one."

"Sure thing." The D.J said and started to play Perfect by Simple Plan as Tony and Ziva walked onto the floor. The director and Jackie went onto the floor also. So did Tim and Abby. Gibbs was sitting at a table and watching his family while sipping on a beer.

Tony and Ziva were dancing in the middle of the floor and making out. They pulled away. "We should go soon." Ziva said.

"I guess." Tony smiled. Tony put his arm around Ziva's back as they walked off the dance floor. They walked towards Director Vance.

"Ah Agent DiNozzo squared." Vance smiled.

"Hello Director." Ziva started. "I was just wondering if we could talk when Tony and I get back."

"Of course. Is this about the little surprise you said during your vows?"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. "Yes."

"Then sure thing. I'll make an appointment for a couple days after you guys get back. Is that fine?"

"That is perfect. Thank you Director."

"It's not a problem." Vance smiled. "Now, go have fun."

Tony looked at Ziva and raised his eyebrows. "Let's go sweet cheeks." Tony and Ziva walked out of the room and place. They got into the limo and it took them back to their apartment so they could get their clothes and get changed.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were sitting on the airplane, in first class. Ziva was fast asleep on Tony's shoulder. Tony smiled as he watched her sleep. "Ziva." Tony whispered. Ziva grunted. "Wake up."

Ziva lifted her head off of his shoulder. "What Tony?"

"Have you ever wanted to join the mile high club?"

"What is that?"

Tony smiled. "It's when you have sex in the bathroom."

"Are you serious?" Ziva rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Just please sleep."

"Fine." Tony sighed. "What about later?"

"I'll sleep on it." Ziva yawned. She kissed his cheek. "I'll tell you what, if we're awake in 20 minutes, I'll join the mile high club with you." Tony turned his head.

"Really?"

"Yes." Ziva smirked. "So sleep." Ziva rested her head on his shoulder and hand in his crotch.

"Zi." Tony started. "You are swimming in dangerous waters right now."

"Does it look like a care?" Ziva kissed him. She pulled away. "We could have sex right now."

"Yes please." Tony smiled. "Do you wanna get up first?"

"No. You should." Ziva smiled back. She watched as Tony stood up and walked back to the bathrooms. Ziva got up a minute later and walked back to the stall Tony was in. "Okay, how are we supposed to do this?" Ziva smiled. Tony placed his hands on her hips. He lifted her up onto the sink.

"Like this." Tony smiled. His hands went to the buttons on her pants. He unzipped her pants and pulled them down. Tony kissed her. He pulled away and rested his forehead on her forehead. "This is so much work just to have sex." Tony whispered and Ziva giggled. "Can you help me out please?"

"How?"

"I don't know. Take off my pants?" Tony suggested.

"Okay. Fine." She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. She placed her hands on his pants and unbuttoned them. She unzipped them and pushed them down, past his erection. She pushed down his boxers an freed his erection. Tony let out a sigh.

"Thank you." Tony kissed her. He pulled away and smiled.

"Can we fuck now?"

"Oh. Naughty." Tony smiled. He moved his hands to her thong and moved the string "covering" her entrance to the side. Tony entered her. "Can you be quiet for me?"

"Oh yeah." Ziva moaned.

They had sex and left, one at a time. Ziva left first, sat down and then texted Tony to tell him to come out. He came out and sat back down. "How was that?" Tony asked.

"Amazing. It's always amazing when I'm with you." Ziva smirked. She leaned against his shoulder. "Alright. Lets get some sleep now."

"Alright." Tony put his arm around her.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, lots of smut! I promise. Get ready for kinky sex and morning sickness.

Review!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Are you ready for some smut? I am!

Warning! Smut ahead!

* * *

Tony and Ziva had finally gotten to their hotel room in Paris. They set their bags down and dropped on the bed. "Wanna take a nap?" Tony asked.

"With or without sleeping?"

"With." Tony smiled. "Maybe later we can have sex."

Ziva smirked. "Okay." Ziva cuddled up next to Tony. "You're so warm." Ziva smiled.

"Thank you." Tony put his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head before they fell asleep.

One hour later, Ziva woke first and ran into the bathroom. She began to throw up. Tony heard this and woke up. "Zi?"

"Get in here!" Ziva demanded. Tony walked into the bathroom and found Ziva bending over the toilet. He got down on his knees and placed his hands on her back and began to run his hands up and down her back.

"Aw baby." Tony rubbed her back. Ziva sighed.

"This sucks."

"I know." Tony heard her sigh. "Is there anything you want?"

"I want to go back to bed." Ziva turned around. "Do we have any mouth wash?"

"Yeah. It's in my shaving kit. I'll get it for you." Tony got up and walked over to his bag. He pulled out his shaving kit and got the mouth wash. He brought it back into the bathroom and handed it to Ziva. "Here."

"Thank you." Ziva smiled as she took the mouth wash out of his hands. She walked over to the sink and washed her mouth out with the mouth wash. After she was done, she turned around and kissed Tony. They pulled away and Tony took her hand in his.

"What do you wanna do?" Tony smiled.

"You." Ziva smirked. She walked backwards until they reached the bed. Ziva kissed him and fell backwards onto the bed. Tony fell on top of her. Ziva pulled away. "Let me be on top."

"Okay." Tony got off of her and moved so that his head was on the pillows. Ziva got on top of him and straddled his hips with her knees. She leaned down and kissed him. Tony placed his hands on her hips. Ziva's hands went under his shirt and she ran her hands over his pecks. Ziva moaned into his mouth then pulled away. Tony grunted at the loss of contact. Ziva giggled as she took off her shirt. Tony smiled. "No bra?"

"Why is that a surprise?"

"It's not. It's just so much easier." Tony smiled and reached up and squeezed her boobs.

"Tony." Ziva moaned as he lightly pinched her nipples. She began to rock her hips.

"Ziva." Tony moaned. "I can't wait any longer." Tony moved his hands to the button on her jeans. He popped them open and tried to push them down. "Zi, you have to help me out."

"Alright." Ziva smirked. She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled the zipper down gently. She crawled down his body and brought his jeans with her.

"Zi." Tony moaned. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch. Ziva pulled his boxers down and released his erection. Tony sighed. Ziva smiled and got off the bed to take her jeans and thong off. She got back on top of him.

"Ready to have sex properly?" Ziva asked when she was about to sink onto Tony's dick.

"Oh yeah." Tony held onto her hips and waited for her to take control. She finally sunk down onto his dick and they both moaned at the same time. "Zi." Tony moaned. Ziva began to move up and down. She gained some speed and the next thing Tony knew was that Ziva's hips were a blur and she began moaning his name over and over.

"Tony." Ziva moaned. "I'm so close. Get me there." Ziva stopped her movements when she felt Tony's grip tighten on her hips. He flipped them over and began to thrust into her at a hard and fast pace. Ziva's moans got louder until they turned into screams. "Yes Tony!" Ziva arched her back as she climaxed. Tony released behind her. He leaned down and kissed her. Ziva pulled away and smiled.

"How was that?"

"Great." Ziva smiled. "You really know everything don't you?"

"That's why they call me the sex machine baby." Tony smirked and got off of her. He laid down next to her and put his arm around her. Ziva cuddled up next to him.

"Well you're my sex machine now." Ziva smiled and Tony laughed. Ziva ran her fingers through his chest hair then ran her hand over his nipple and repeated. Her movements stopped and she fell asleep. Tony smiled and fell asleep also.

* * *

The next day, Tony and Ziva woke up, naked and in each other's arms. "Morning." Tony kissed her.

"Good morning, my love." Ziva said when they pulled away. "What are we doing today?"

"More sex?" Tony suggested and wagged his eyebrows. Ziva laughed.

"I mean, are we going out?"

"We can. Do you want to go out?"

"Yes and then, we can have all the sex you want." Ziva smiled and kissed him. As the kiss deepened, Tony rolled on top of her. Tony started to get hard and Ziva felt it probing her entrance. Ziva pulled away. "Guess we should slay the beast before we go out." Ziva giggled.

"Looks that way." Tony smirked. He entered her in one swift motion. "Zi." Tony moaned.

About 10 minutes later, the beast was tamed so Tony was laying next to Ziva with his arm around her.

"Come on let's go get a shower before we go out." Ziva suggested as she got out of bed slowly. Ziva made her way to the bathroom and started the shower. "Are you coming or what?" Ziva called.

"Yeah. I'll be right there. McGee just messaged me on Facebook."

"What did he say?"

"He said that working alone with Gibbs is killing him and he wants us back." Tony said.

"You can reply to him later. Now come on and get into the shower." Ziva took him by the hand and dragged him out of the bed.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Tony got out of bed and followed her into the bathroom. Ziva was sitting on the sink waiting for him. She hopped off the sink and got into the shower. Tony followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You are incredibly sexy."

"I try to be."

"I know. My growing penis agrees too." Tony smiled. Ziva giggled and turned in his arms. She got down on her knees and smiled up at him. She took his length into her hands and began stroking it to make it harder. Tony began to moan. "Zeee." Tony felt her warm, wet mouth on his shaft and he almost came in her mouth right then and there. "Fuck Zi." Tony threw his head back as Ziva gained some speed. "Zi, I'm gonna cum." Ziva released his dick from her mouth.

"Then shut up and cum." Ziva took his sick back in her mouth and began bobbing her head. Tony came in her mouth and she swallowed it all. She stood up after she released his dick from her mouth.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Tony smiled.

"Because you love me?"

"That and you always give me amazing blow jobs." Tony leaned down and kissed her. When they pulled away he grabbed the tiny hotel shampoo bottle and squirted it into her hair.

"You are so nice." Ziva said.

"Why?"

"Because you're washing my hair. The only other person that does this is my hair dresser and he's gay."

Tony kissed her shoulder. "That's because I love you." Tony smiled.

"I love you too." Ziva wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed his chest.

They finished in the shower and got out. They got dressed, Ziva combed her hair, and then they went out. They grabbed a bite to eat and went sight seeing. Tony had his arm around Ziva's waist the whole time they were walking around.

"Wanna go back now?" Tony asked her as they were sitting at a table outside of a coffee shop. Tony didn't get coffee because of what had happened the last time. They both got tea instead. For Ziva it was calming her stomach some.

"Sure. If you want." Ziva smiled when he grabbed her hand from across the table. He ran his thumb over her hand.

"We can watch a movie or something." Tony suggested.

"Okay." Ziva smiled. "Can we cuddle?"

"Of course." Tony took out his wallet and put money on the table. They got up and walked back to the hotel. Tony put his arm around her shoulders. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care."

"So I can pick?"

"Yes." Ziva patted his hand that was dangling over her shoulder.

They got back to the hotel and Tony choose the movie that they watched. They got into the bed and Ziva curled up next to Tony. She rested her head on his chest and draped her arm over his waist. Tony put his arm around her.

They were about half way through the movie when Tony heard light snores coming from Ziva. He smiled and pulled a blanket over their bodies. He kissed the top of her head and Ziva snuggled closer to his body. Tony reached over and grabbed the remote to turn off the movie. He pulled the string on the lamp and the room went dark. He moved down on the bed so he could lay down. Ziva groaned as he moved. Ziva rolled over so her back was facing him. Tony rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him so they were spooning and he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I just read jfine's Sex and Violence: A Love Story in like two days. Woo! You should all go check out jfine's stories.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Just filled out my March Madness Bracket! OHIO STATE ALL THE WAY BABY!

* * *

Tony and Ziva were laying in their bed, facing each other, both on their sides, their legs tangled together. Tony had his arm draped over her naked waist. He began rubbing his hand up and down her naked back. Ziva sighed contently. "I love you Tony DiNozzo."

"I love you too Ziva DiNozzo." Both Tony and Ziva smiled. Tony kissed her and rolled on top of her. Ziva pulled away.

"Again?" Ziva smiled. She ran her hands through his hair.

"Uh? I thought you liked having sex."

"Not now. Maybe later." Ziva patted his chest. He got off of her and turned his back to her. "Aw Tony. Please don't be mad." Ziva kissed the back of his shoulder. "I'm just not in the mood right now." Ziva started to spoon him.

"I understand." Tony said. "It happens."

"Thank you for understanding." Ziva rolled over so her back was facing his back. She felt the weight shift then Tony's arms coming around her waist.

"I still love you."

"I would hope so." Ziva smirked. She felt him move his hand up to cup her right breast. He squeezed it.

"I love these too." Tony smiled.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Ziva said sarcastically. Tony laughed.

"You couldn't tell? Do you not feel what's poking your ass?" He heard Ziva giggle.

"Yes I feel it." Ziva smiled. "Go take care of it."

"Really? All by my self?"

"Yes," Ziva turned, "Can I wear one of your t-shirts?"

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little."

"Okay. I'll get you a t-shirt of mine." Tony got out of bed and got a t-shirt and boxers. He put on the boxers and handed the t-shirt to Ziva.

"Thank you." Ziva took the t-shirt from him and slid it over her head. She looked down and saw the Ohio State logo on the t-shirt. She smiled. "We should get some sleep now."

"Okay," Tony said as he slipped back into bed. He draped his arm over her waist and fell asleep. Ziva followed his lead.

* * *

Early in the morning, Ziva woke up and slowly got out of bed. She stretched and made her way to the bathroom. Ziva used the toilet, then washed her hands, then went back to Tony's warm embrace in bed. "Where'd you go?"

"I had to pee." Ziva giggled.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now go back to bed." Ziva yawned and let sleep take over her body. Tony did the same.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were standing in the shower, making out. Tony ran his hands through her wet hair. Ziva moaned in his mouth and ran her hands over his body. They pulled away for air. Ziva began attacking his neck with her lips. She began sucking and licking. "Oh Zi." Tony moaned. He opened his neck for her. She began to kiss down his body until she got to his hardness. "Zi." Tony moaned. "Let me fuck you." Ziva stood up and smiled.

"Whatever you want, Mr. DiNozzo." Ziva smirked. Tony picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

Ziva emerged from the bathroom with a smile on her face. She watch Tony and he shuffled through his suitcase. "What are you looking for?"

"A pair of jeans." Tony looked at her and saw her holding up his jeans. "Thank you." Tony kissed her and took his jeans out of her hands. He put them on over his boxers.

"You're welcome." Ziva looked at his naked chest. She walked over to him and ran her hands over his chest hair.

"You so want have sex right now."

"Maybe." Ziva smirked. She leaned up and kissed him. She pulled away and walked over to her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of jeans and tried to button them but they wouldn't budge. "Tony," Ziva looked down. "I'm getting fatter."

"Ziva," Tony began. "No you're not. The baby is just growing." Tony waked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "You're gonna gain weight and guess what."

"What?"

"I'll still love you." Tony smiled. "No matter what." He kissed her cheek. "Why don't you wear sweatpants today. We're going home tomorrow then we can get you maternity pants and shirts."

"Thank you." Ziva kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Zi." Tony unwrapped his arms and walked back over to his suitcase. He pulled out a t-shirt and put it on.

* * *

The two spent the rest of the day in bed, cuddling. Ziva was happy that she was in his arms. Tony rubbed her back to sooth her because her back was killing her. "What do you wanna do?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. I want to stay here with you until we have to leave for the airport tomorrow." Ziva snuggled closer to him.

"That can be done." Tony smiled as he placed his arm around her. Tony rubbed up and down her back. Ziva let out a sigh.

"Thank you." Ziva kissed his chest. She hooked her leg around his waist and flipped them over. She laid her head in the crook of his neck. The rest of her body was relaxed against his chest. Ziva sighed again. "This is perfect." Ziva lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Maybe we can take a bath later?" Ziva smiled.

"I don't know Zi. That bathtub is pretty small."

"Maybe when we get home?" Ziva asked.

"It's a date."

* * *

The next day, Ziva woke up and was on Tony's chest. "Tony," Ziva rubbed at his chest. "Tony, wake up. We have to leave soon." Tony woke up.

"Morning sexy." Tony smiled and leaned up to kiss her. He pulled away, "What time is it?"

"Almost 8 in the morning. Our plane leaves at 12." Ziva said. "So let's get going." She got off of him slowly and put on a clean t-shirt but kept the sweatpants on. She packed her bag quickly and zipped it up. She threw a couple of things into her backpack and set it down. "Also, I have a doctor's appointment when we get back. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes." Tony smiled, "I wanna come to every appointment even if Gibbs won't let me."

Ziva laughed. "I'm sure he will let you come with me." Ziva smiled. "Go pack your bag."

"Yes, mother." Tony got out of bed and packed his bag. "Happy? Now we can have sex."

"No. Now we can watch a movie."

"Aw come on Zi. We haven't had sex for like two days now."

"We had sex yesterday in the shower." Ziva looked at him.

Tony smirked. "Do I have to beg to have sex with you?"

Ziva glared at him. "You know I love making love with you but right now, I am just not in the mood." Ziva got on the bed and straddled his hips. "Please respect that." Ziva kissed him. She pulled away after a couple of seconds and got off him. Ziva sat next to him and Tony rolled over.

"Again, I understand." Tony placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed it.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled as Tony squeezed her thigh again and she giggled. "Stop." Ziva said through giggles. Tony stopped and Ziva let out a sigh of relief.

Tony got out of the bed and put on his shoes. "Do we have our phone chargers?"

"Uh," Ziva thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Do we have all of our dirty clothes?"

"Yes."

"Clean clothes?"

"Yes."

"Laptops?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go."

"Alright." Ziva got off the bed and put her shoes on. She grabbed her backpack and suitcase and waited for Tony.

They left the hotel room with everything they brought and went to the airport.

* * *

A/N: Who do you have winning on your March Madness Bracket?

A/N2: Since it is March Madness, there will be less updates but as soon as March Madness ends, I will update. I promise!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys. So I'm skipping ahead to Ziva being 7 months pregnant. Tony will be back at work but Ziva will be on maternity leave. Oh and Tony and Ziva know the sex of the baby but they're not telling the team.

* * *

Ziva sat on the couch in the living room of their new house. She rubbed her enlarged stomach and spoke soft Hebrew. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was 2 P.M. She sighed, wishing Tony was home. Suddenly, she had to use the bathroom, so she got up and used the bathroom. When she was done, she went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Her phone began to ring, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Tony. She answered it with a smile.

"Hey baby." Ziva greeted Tony.

"Hey. What are you wearing?"

"Nothing." Ziva smirked.

"Sexy." Tony smiled. "But I'd rather be home and sitting on the couch, listening to you whisper some Hebrew that I don't understand to our baby."

"Are you here?"

"No."

"You are a strange man, Anthony DiNozzo."

"But you love me, don't ya?"

"Yes, Tony, I love you."

"Good, 'cause I love you too."

"I know." Ziva smiled. "When are you coming home?"

"Well we're working on paperwork so I could probably bring it home. Let me just check with Gibbs." Tony looked at Gibbs and Gibbs nodded. "Zi, I'm coming home now. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, hurry." Ziva smiled and hung up her phone. She placed her phone next to her on the couch. She rubbed her stomach. "Can you calm down for me please?" Ziva smiled. "Daddy will be home soon." She rubbed her stomach some more.

* * *

Tony walked through the door to their house and found Ziva sitting on the couch, singing softly in Hebrew to her stomach. He smiled and stood in the doorway just listening to her sing. "Hey Tony." Ziva said when she stopped singing. "Come here."

"Let me put my bag down." Tony put his bag next to the door. He walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Ziva. He put his arm around her. "How was your day?"

"Good. I thought about whether or not I should return to work after our daughter is born."

"Do you want to come back?"

"I'm not sure," Ziva rested her head on his shoulder, "It's hard for me to trust people so the thought of leaving our child with some stranger is terrifying."

"I agree," Tony stated, "I was thinking about taking some time off after the baby is born."

"You don't have to do that Tony."

"I want to. I wanna be here for you and the baby."

"Thank you," Ziva whispered. Tony kissed the top of her head. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the top of her baby bump.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait," Ziva smiled.

"For what?" Just then, Tony felt their baby kick.

"For that," She released his hand and Tony raised his hand to cup her cheek. He turned her head towards him and kissed her.

He pulled away. "You are so sexy," Tony smiled.

"I so want to fuck you right now," Ziva smiled.

"Then lets do it," Tony stood up from the couch and pulled Ziva to her feet. The walked to their room and began taking clothes off. Tony saw Ziva and smiled, "Wow."

"What?" Ziva looked down at herself, "I'm fat, I know."

Tony's expression changed when she said that, "Zi, you're not fat. You're carrying our baby, and that's the sexiest thing ever. Hell, even he agrees," Tony gestured down to his growing erection.

Ziva giggled, "Come here," Ziva wagged her finger. Tony walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know but I'm glad we're together," Tony leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away, "I have to tell you though, that waddle of yours is so sexy."

"Stop," Ziva giggled and placed her hand over his mouth, "You talk too much," She removed her hand and kissed him. As the kiss deepened, Ziva led him back to the bed. She pulled away and got on the bed. She laid down so her head was on the pillow, "Are you coming or what?"

"Heh," Tony smiled and got on top of her. His erection was poking her entrance.

"Oh just do it already," Ziva smirked.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," Tony smiled as he entered her. They both moaned as they made love.

* * *

The next morning, Ziva was still asleep when Tony left for work. He kissed her on the lips then left. He hated the fact that Ziva was still sleeping when he left most mornings, but he soon realized that it was best for the baby. She woke up about ten minutes after Tony left and ate some breakfast. She did the same thing every day.

Tony walked into work that day with a smile on his face. McGee and the new Probie, Agent Wells, were in the bullpen, "Morning Probies."

Wells looked up from his paperwork, "Morning DiNozzo."

McGee looked up as well, "Why are you in a good mood?"

"Because, in a couple of weeks, I'll be a father." Tony sat down and turned on his computer. A picture of pregnant Ziva showed up on his computer. She was cradling her bump and smiling. Ziva had sent it to him, with the help of Joe. He had taken the picture of Ziva and loaded it onto her laptop and Ziva emailed it to Tony. Gibbs came strolling into the bullpen. "Gear up boss?"

"Nope." Gibbs sat down at his desk. "How's Ziva?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"She's great boss. She's due in a couple of weeks."

"What is she having?" McGee asked.

Tony just smiled. "Hopefully a healthy baby."

"That's so corny dude." Wells chimed in.

"DiNozzo, go see Abby. She came up here after you left yesterday." Gibbs barked.

"On it boss." Tony got up and went down to Abby's lab. By the time he got there, he was on the phone with Ziva. "Hey Zi, I'm at Abby's lab, can I call you back?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too." Tony hung up and walked into Abby's lab. "Hey Abs."

"Hey Tony." Abby said. "Where'd you go yesterday?"

"Home. Ziva needed me but I'm here now. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you and Ziva wanted to go out with McGee and I."

"I'll have to check with her but I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

"Yay!" Abby hugged him. When she pulled away, she went back to her work. Tony turned around and went into the elevator. He pulled out his phone and called Ziva back.

"Hey Zi."

"Hi Tony."

"Abby just asked if you and I wanted to go on a double date with her and McGee."

"As long as that date consists of being in our home and watching a movie."

"I'll make sure."

"Good. Tony, I'm hungry."

"Then, get something to eat."

"Oh you are so crewl. Come home and make me something."

"What do you want?"

"Mac and Cheese."

"Store bought or home made?"

"Hmm...Home made."

"Don't you have a doctors appointment today?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Then I can come home."

"Do it."

"Okay, I'll be home soon."

"I'll be waiting. I love you."

"I love you too Zi." Tony hung up and walked back into the bullpen. "Boss, Ziva has a doctors appointment. Can I go?"

"Yeah. Go."

"Thanks boss. Oh and McGee, tell Abby that Ziva and I say yes." Tony grabbed his gear and left.

* * *

Tony walked through the door to their house and found Ziva asleep on the couch. He smiled and walked over to her. He kissed her on the lips and she woke up. "Hi." Ziva said.

"Hi." Tony smiled.

"You still hungry?"

"A little."

"Do you think you can wait until after your appointment?"

"I think I can manage." Ziva smiled. "Our daughter has been kicking and punching all day. I think she needs her daddy." Ziva grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Rub it?" Ziva asked with innocent eyes.

"You want me to rub your stomach?"

"Please?"

"Only because your my wife." Tony rubbed her stomach slowly. "Maybe we could have sex if this isn't working."

"Always eager to have sex." Ziva smirked. "But this is working. Can you rub my feet next?"

"Yep." Tony smiled and moved his hands to her feet. He picked them up and sat down then placed her feet in his lap. He began to rub them. Ziva started to moan.

"Tony," Ziva moaned. "That feels so good!" Ziva started to giggle. "It sounds like we're having sex."

"Zi, we have to go." He stood up as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ziva sat on the exam table in the doctor's office. Tony sat in a chair next to the exam table, holding Ziva's hand. The doctor walked in the room and smiled. "Well hello Ziva."

"Hi." Ziva smiled.

"Hey Tony." Doctor McAndrew said.

"Hey doc." Tony smiled.

"Okay, well Ziva, you're about 8 months along, I'm putting you on bed rest. I want you to keep the baby in there for as long as possible and being on bed rest should help. I do want to do a ultrasound just to check on your baby."

"Okay." Ziva said as she lifted her shirt up so her doctor could put the gel on her stomach.

"Would you like to hear her heartbeat?"

Ziva looked at Tony and he nodded. "Yes." Ziva answered.

"Okay, here it is." The doctor put on the sound and Tony kissed Ziva's hand. "Your daughter is doing well. She's developing nicely just by the look of the bump you have, Ziva. She seems to have a strong heartbeat."

"Is that it?"

"Uh, yeah. Unless you guys have any questions."

Tony looked as Ziva and met her eyes. "Go ahead Tony, ask."

"Well, can I hurt the baby when we, you know, have sex?"

"A lot of first time father's ask that and the answer is no. The baby is protected in the uterus." The doctor answered. "Is that it?"

"Are her feet supposed to get swollen?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you." Tony said as he and Ziva left.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked through the door to their house and Ziva sat down on the couch. "Tony?"

"Yeah Zi?" He walked into the living room.

"Are you gonna make me lunch?"

"I was just about to do that." Tony smiled as he walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Ziva placed her hand on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Tony pulled away and Ziva's hand slipped to his cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, just as much, my little furry bear." Ziva smiled and so did Tony.

* * *

A/N: Well, next chapter will be the birth of their baby. Just a heads up, I'm only 16 so I really don't know anything about pregnancies and births so if any of you have knowledge about it, please feel free to PM me.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So, I'm watching The Dark Knight Rises and the dude who plays Trent Kort is in it and his voice for Kort is totally different from his voice in The Dark Knight Rises. I'm not gonna lie but when I saw The Dark Knight Rises in theaters, I cried at the end.

* * *

"Tony!" Ziva called from the living room. Tony was in the kitchen. He came running in.

"What's up Zi?"

"I'm going into labor."

"Are you sure?" Tony's eyes went wide.

"Yes. Now get me in the damn car and take me to the hospital." Ziva demanded. Tony did as he was told and drove her to the hospital. When they got there, Tony took her inside and filled out her paperwork as she was taken to a room. When Tony was done, he went to her room and sat down in a chair next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Tony. I am fine." Ziva smiled.

"Okay. Good." Tony took ahold of her hand.

"Tony, stop being nervous."

"I'm sorry. I just never imagined myself becoming a father or getting married." Ziva took her hand out of Tony's grasp and wove her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, her grip tightened on his hair. "Ziva! What are you doing?"

"Contraction."

"Okay, just breath." Ziva did as she told and started to breath. She stopped. "You okay?"

"Yes." The doctor walked in.

"Ziva, I'm going to see how far you're dilated. So put your feet up on the stirrups." The doctor patted Ziva's legs and Ziva put her legs up on the stirrups. "Okay, you're about 9 centimeters dilated. You have to be at 10 to start pushing." The doctor started to leave. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Alright." Ziva said and then sighed.

A couple minuted later, Doctor McAndrew walked into Ziva's room. "How are you feeling Ziva?"

"Good. Is she ready to come out?"

"Well I have to see if you're 10 centimeters dilated. So can you put your feet up again?"

"Yeah." Ziva put her feet up on the stirrups and let her doctor see how many centimeters she was dilated.

"Okay, you're 10 centimeters dilated. We're gonna move you into the delivery room." She turned to Tony. "Tony, would you like to come into the delivery room with her?"

"Can I?"

"You have to wear scrubs though if you do." Doctor McAndrews said.

"Tony, please come in with me." Ziva squeezed his hand.

"Okay." Tony stood up. "Can I have some scrubs?" He asked the doctor.

"Here." She handed him some scrubs. "Put these on over your clothes. After you do that, we'll be on our way." Tony put the scrubs on and the doctor wheeled Ziva into the delivery room.

* * *

About 15-20 minutes later, Talia Kelly DiNozzo was born. Ziva was laying in bed and was feeding Tali. "Should we get the team in here?" Tony asked.

"In a little. I'm still feeding her." Ziva said. When she was done feeding Tali, she burped her. Ziva covered up her chest, "You can get them now." Ziva gave her husband a smile. Tony walked out of her room and into the waiting room. He saw Gibbs, Abby, McGee, and Ducky in the waiting room.

"Hey DiNozzo! Are ya gonna tell us what she had?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Follow me," Tony led them into Ziva's room. They walked into Ziva's room and found her holding a pink bundle.

"Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Yes Tim?"

"What's her name?"

"Talia Kelly DiNozzo." Ziva looked at Gibbs and smiled.

"Timothy, Abigail would you like to get coffee with me?" Ducky asked.

"Sure Ducky." McGee said and placed his arm around Abby and they walked down to the cafeteria to get coffee.

"Ziva, you didn't have to name her after my Kelly. I didn't ask you to."

"We wanted to. Now, would you like to hold her?" Ziva asked. Gibbs walked over to her and leaned over to take Tali into his arms. "I think she likes you."

Gibbs moved over to the chair in the room and sat down but as soon as he did, Tali began to cry. He got up and brought her over to Ziva where she calmed down. "I'm gonna go get coffee." Gibbs huffed then left. Ziva looked at Tony.

"Tony, do you want to hold her?"

"Do I want to hold my daughter? Of course I want to hold her." Tony walked over to Ziva and sat down on the bed, next to her.

"Here." Ziva handed Tali to Tony. She opened her eyes and gave a smile to Tony. Tony ran his finger over her tiny nose. "She already has you wrapped around her finger." Ziva smiled.

Tony looked up at Ziva. "She smiled at me." Tony's eyes began to water.

"Awe baby. Come here."Ziva held her arms out. Tony walked over to her and he gave her Tali. Ziva held her with one arm and patted the bed next to her with the other hand. Tony got in her bed and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I love you and Tali so much." Tony smiled. Ziva placed her arm around Tony.

"This is such an awkward position." Ziva giggled and she petted his hair.

"Okaaaay." Tony sat up and took Tali into his arms. "Hey baby girl." Tony cooed to Tali and she let out a coo of her own. Then she giggled. Tony looked at Ziva. "Look at her. She's giggling." Tony smiled. Tali stopped giggling and yawned. She fell asleep right there.

* * *

Three days later, Tony and Ziva finally got to take Tali home. They had a bassinet set up in their room for Tali until she was big enough to sleep in the nursery. "Are you going to feed her?"

"When she wakes up I will." Ziva smiled as she sat down on the couch. She looked down at Tali and smiled.

Tony joined her on the couch. "She looks like you." Tony smiled. Ziva looked up at him. Tali woke up and yawned. She smiled up at Tony and Ziva. She reached up for Tony. He took her in his arms and smiled. "Hi there." Tony tapped her nose, lightly. Tali smiled and cooed. Tony turned to Ziva, "Lets see if she's hungry." Tony handed Tali back to Ziva. She lifted her shirt and took her boob out of her bra. Ziva lifted Tali to her boob and waited to see if she would take it, which she did. Tali sucked hungrily.

Tali puled back after a couple minutes and Ziva put Tali on her chest and patted her back until she burped. Ziva smiled. "Can you take her while I cover up?"

"Yeah." Tony took Tali out of Ziva's hands and she covered her chest. Tony placed Tali on his chest and rubbed her back until he knew she was asleep. Tali had her thumb in her mouth. "Wanna go put her in the bassinet? We can take a nap with her."

"Okay," Ziva smiled. She stood up and so did Tony and they went up to their room. Tony placed Tali in the bassinet and then got into bed with Ziva. He wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and they started spooning. Tony smiled as he began to kiss her neck. "Tony," Ziva started, "Stop."

Tony stopped but kept his arm draped over her waist. "Yes dear."

"Can we please just take a nap?"

"Yeah. I guess." Tony sighed. Ziva placed her hand over Tony's and interlaced their fingers. She lifted his hand and brought it up to her mouth and kissed his palm.

* * *

A/N: So next chapter, Tali will be 3 months old. I just wanted to skip ahead because I didn't mean for this fanfic to be 22 chapters long. So I'm just trying to finish it. But for now, it's still going on. Oh and if any of you read Screw the Rules, I'll be updating soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Three months later, Tali had grown, Tony went back to work and Ziva quit NCIS to take care of Tali. She was now crawling everywhere so when Ziva would put her down on the floor, Tali would crawl away and Ziva would chase after her. Tali would only stay put if the TV was on or if she was in Ziva or Tony's lap.

Ziva picked Tali up off the floor. "Are you hungry?" Tali cooed and giggled. Ziva took her in the kitchen and she placed Tali in the high chair. Ziva heated up a bottle of breast milk that she pumped the day before. Ziva walked over to Tali and picked her up. She brought Tali into the living room and fed her. When she was done, Ziva burped her. "Good girl." Ziva sat Tali in her lap. Ziva took out her phone and called Tony.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Tony asked when he answered the phone.

"Well we're both about to take a nap."

"Why both of you?"

"Because I'm tired and Tali needs a nap."

"Well have fun." Tony smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled. "Okay, nap time. Bye Tony."

"Bye Zi and remember to eat and drink plenty of fluids."

"Thank you Tony." Ziva hung up her phone and pocketed it. She brought Tali upstairs to Tony and Ziva's room and Ziva placed Tali on her chest. Tali put her thumb in her mouth as she was being rocked to sleep. Ziva placed Tali in the bassinet and then got in her own bed. Ziva shut her eyes for what seemed like 5 minutes but in reality it was 2 hours and 30 minutes. She woke up to Tali crying. Ziva rolled out of bed with a sigh and walked over to Tali's bassinet, "Shh, Ima is here." Ziva picked up Tali and held her close to her chest. Tali settled down some but was still sobbing. Ziva caressed Tali's cheek and Tali turned her head towards Ziva's hand. "Lets go get something to eat baby girl." Ziva took Tali down to the kitchen and placed her in the high chair. "Ima will be right back." Ziva took a bottle of breast milk out of the fridge and began to heat it up. She heard the door open.

"Zi? I'm home." Tony called.

"Its only 7:30 though." Ziva said as she looked at the clock.

"Gibbs let us go. We were doing paperwork."

"Come in here." Ziva said and Tony walked into the kitchen. Ziva walked over to him and kissed him. Ziva walked over to Tali and picked her up. She brought her over to Tony where he took Tali out of Ziva's hands.

"Are you being a good girl for Ima?" Tony turned to Ziva to make sure he said Ima right. Ziva nodded and smiled. Tali giggled.

"Do you want to feed her?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Sure." Tony took the bottle out of Ziva's hand and walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch and fed her with the bottle. Ziva came in and sat down next to Tony. "Hey our anniversary is tomorrow. I have a surprise for you."

"Tony, you know I hate surprises."

"I know but I love the face you get when you see my surprises."

"What do I have to wear tomorrow?"

"A nice dress. I'm wearing a suit and tie if that helps."

"It does. Thank you." Ziva smiled. "Do you wanna have sex later?"

"Yeah I do." Tony smiled. He looked down at Tali. "Do you think we should do it with her in the room?"

"I guess not." Ziva sighed. "We have to put her to bed before we eat dinner. Can you do that while I get dinner ready?"

"Yeah. I'll bring the baby monitor down too."

"Okay." Ziva stood up and walked in the kitchen.

When Tony was done feeding Tali, he carried her upstairs and sat down in the rocking chair. He started to rock back and fourth until Tali was asleep. He placed her in the bassinet, grabbed the baby moniter, turned them both on and went down to the kitchen. He placed the baby monitor on the counter and wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist from behind. "God I love you." Tony kissed Ziva's neck. Ziva moaned.

"Tony."

"Yeah?" Tony said when he pulled away from Ziva's neck.

"We're going to need a babysitter for tomorrow."

"I have that taken care of."

"Who?"

"Abby and Gibbs."

"Why both of them?"

"Because Gibbs and Abby both wanted to babysit so they're doing it at Gibbs' house." Tony rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh. Go get changed, dinner won't be ready for another half hour."

"Yes dear." Tony released Ziva and walked up to their bedroom. He checked on Tali before he got changed. She was awake but wasn't crying. Tony took her out of the bassinet. "Aw Tali, what's wrong." He placed her on his chest and stared to bounce, lightly to put her back to sleep, which wasn't working. "Do you wanna go downstairs with Ima and Aba?" Tali cooed. Tony placed Tali in the bassinet. "Aba has to get changed, don't worry." Tony kissed the top of her head. Tony got dressed real quick then took Tali downstairs. "Look who wasn't sleepy." Tony said as he placed Tali in the high chair.

"Aw." Ziva walked over to Tali and kissed her on the top of the head. "Look at the hair that she's getting." Ziva gently ran her hand down Tali's head. "It's like a little fuzz ball." Ziva giggled. "Come here." Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him closer. "Touch her head." Tony touched Tali's head gently and smiled.

"Ha! It is like a like a little fuzz ball!"

"See I told you." The timer went off. Ziva took the food out of the oven.

"All right! Chicken Parm!" Tony held up Tali's hand and lightly high-fived her. Tali giggled.

"Ah." Tali tried to say Aba.

Tony and Ziva turned their heads towards Tali. "What are you trying to say baby girl?" Ziva said.

"Ab. Ab." Tali giggled and tried to point towards Tony.

"Aba?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, is she trying to say Aba?" Tony asked.

"I think so." Ziva turned back to Tali, "Say it again."

"Ab." Tali giggled. "Ab!"

"Aba." Ziva said. "Say it, Aba." Tali shook her head and giggled. "Ah it was worth a try." Ziva said to Tony.

"It's okay." Tony put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Alright lets eat." Ziva said. Tony sat down in the chair, next to Tali's high chair. Ziva put a piece of chicken on Tony's plate.

"Thank you." Tony pulled her down to kiss her. Ziva giggled when she pulled away.

"No problem." Ziva smiled and put a piece of chicken on her plate. She placed the pan on the stove and sat down. "Enjoy." Ziva smiled.

"Oh I will." Tony smiled. While they ate, Tali was babbling about something. Tony and Ziva smiled at each other. Tony grabbed her hand and caressed her knuckles. "I love you." Tony smiled and lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her hand.

"I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled as she stood up and then sat down on Tony's lap. "A lot." Ziva kissed him. They heard Tali yawn and pulled away. "I'm gonna take her up." Ziva got off of Tony's lap and picked Tali up. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time Zi." Tony smiled.

Ziva came back about five minutes later and found Tony still eating. "You're still eating?"

"Yeah. It's like my second piece." Tony smiled. "This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it." Ziva sat in his lap again.

"Are you alright Zi?" Tony asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. Just tired." Ziva leaned against his chest.

"Why don't you go to bed? I'll clean up and then I'll be right up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Tony pulled her face down so he could kiss her. Ziva pulled away and smiled. She got off of Tony and walked backwards out of the kitchen as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"You better hurry." Ziva smirked and showed him the top of her bra. Tony smiled as he watched her leave. He got up, rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He then made his way up to their room and found Ziva asleep. He went into the bathroom to take care of business and then got into bed. He put his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. Tony smiled and ran his hand up and down her back. Ziva let out a moan. Ziva opened her eyes and smiled up at Tony. "We can still have sex if you want."

"No it's alright. You're tired and I respect that. Go to sleep." Tony kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so softball season is starting soon and I'm on 4 teams so I apologize now for not updating.

A/N2: Also, when the fuck is Tiva getting together? Like seriously what the fuck man! I am a pissed off fan girl now! Fuck the writers.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, Tony took the day off to help Ziva out with Tali. He changed her, fed her, and took a nap with Tali. Tony always faked when he slept just so he could get Tali to sleep. He went back down to the kitchen where Ziva was and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I love you Zi."

"I love you too Tony. Thank you for staying home today."

"It's not a problem Zi." Tony smiled as he kissed her neck. Ziva let out a moan.

"Tony, not now." Ziva moved her neck away from him. The door bell rang. "Go get the door." Ziva got out of his embrace and Tony went to the door. He opened it. "Hey Abs. What's up?"

"Where's Ziva?"

"Kitchen. Why?"

"I have to talk to her." Abby walked into the kitchen. "Hey Ziva."

"Hey Abby." Ziva began, "What's up?"

"Just came by to give you this." Abby handed Ziva a card.

"What is it?"

"Spa gift card."

"Why?"

"Tony wanted me to give it to you so you could be relaxed for your date tonight." Abby smiled. "So go! I'll help Tony with Tali." Abby smiled.

"Thank you." Ziva hugged Abby and found Tony sitting in the living room with Tali. "Tony." Ziva smiled and saw him look up.

"Yeah?" Tony saw her holding up the spa gift card. "Um well I want you to be relaxed for our date tonight." Ziva walked over to him, sat on the floor next to him and kissed him.

"Thank you." Ziva said when she pulled away. "I love you." Ziva got up and walked out the door.

"Love you too Zi." Tony said just before she walked out the door. He looked back to Tali and found her bottom lip quivering. "Uh-oh." Tony picked her up off the floor and she started to wail. "Come on Tali, please stop. Ima will be back." Tony lifted her up and held her butt to his nose. "Oh god! That's why you're crying. Yeah I would be too." Tony quickly brought her up to the nursery and changed her. She settled down and giggled. "Oh you think that was funny?" Tali giggled again. Tony picked her up. "Are you hungry?" Tony caressed her cheek and Tali moved her mouth towards his palm. "Okay lets go get you some food." Tali's face lit up after he said food. He brought her downstairs to the kitchen, where Abby was, and placed her in the high chair. Tali let out a squeal when she saw Abby. Abby smiled.

"What are you doing Tony?" Abby asked.

"Feeding her." Tony said as he pulled out a bottle from the fridge and began to heat it up. "Do you wanna feed her?"

"Sure." Abby stood up from the kitchen table and took the bottle from Tony. "Uh, what do I do?"

"Put the bottle down then pick Tali up and bring her in the living room with the bottle."

"Thanks." Abby set the bottle down and then picked Tali up. She brought Tali into the living room with the bottle in hand. Tali had a big smile on her face while she was in Abby's arms. Abby began to feed Tali while Tony was watching TV. When Abby was done feeding Tali, she gave her to Tony. "Does she need to take a nap?"

"No. She's good for now." Tony looked down at Tali, "Aren't you?" Tony ticked Tali and she began to giggle.

* * *

A couple hours later, Ziva walked through the door. Tony walked up to her from the living room. "Tali is sleeping and Abby left a couple minutes ago." Tony wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay." Ziva kissed him. She pulled away, "Do you want a preview of tonight?" Ziva smirked.

"Yes please." Tony smiled when he felt her reach down and cup his erection through his pants. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down as she got to her knees. She took his erection out of his boxers and began stroking it. "Zee." Tony moaned. Ziva stopped. "What?" Tony looked down at her.

"I said preview." Ziva smirked.

"Oh you are so crewl."

"I know." Ziva got out of Tony's embrace and walked up to their room. She smiled down at Tali. Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ziva let out a laugh when she felt Tony's erection poking her lower back. "Go take care of that thing." Ziva felt him grind against her. "Tony please." Ziva backed up against him and moved him to the bed. She once again got out of his embrace. She turned around to face him. "Later." Ziva kissed him. "I promise." Ziva said when she pulled away.

"You better not break that promise." Tony smirked.

"I won't." Ziva smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that night, Tony and Ziva dropped a sleeping Tali off at Gibbs' house. "If she cries, you may have to change her, feed her or just hold her. There's some bottles in the diaper bag." Ziva explained to Gibbs.

"Okay. Now go." Gibbs ordered.

"Okay. We're leaving." Ziva smiled and walked out the door and got in the car. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Tony smiled and reached for her hand.

"Okay well incase I forget I had a really good time tonight."

"Nice Pretty Woman refrence." Tony smiled and squeezed her hand.

Ziva laughed. "Well I am married to you, the movie buff."

"I'm thinking about skipping what I had planned for us and just go right to the sex."

"Please just tell me."

"Okay fine. I was going to take you to the opera."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's the sweetest thing ever. Thank you." Ziva smiled over at him. "I love you."

"I love you too Zi."

"Can we skip the opera?" Ziva smirked.

"Whatever you want Zi." Tony smiled and drove in the direction of their house.

* * *

As soon as they walked through the door, Ziva attacked Tony. She took his shirt out of his pants and began unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest. "Oh I missed this." Ziva smiled. She leaned up and kissed him. The kiss heated and Tony picked her up. She pulled away, "Bedroom. Now." Ziva kissed his neck and began to suck.

"Zi." Tony moaned and began to get hard. Ziva giggled.

She pulled away, "I feel that. Now take me to bed."

"Yes ma'am." Tony walked up to their room. He sat on their bed with her still on his lap. They were making out feverishly, hands roaming each others body. Ziva broke the kiss and got off of his lap. She took off her dress and threw it on the floor. She got back on top of Tony. She was in just a thong and bra. She started kissing him. Tony picked her up and placed her on the bed. He took off his pants and shirt and got back on the bed. Ziva got on top of him and straddled his hips. She leaned down and kissed him. Tony hooked his fingers in her thong. He pulled away, "Let me take it off." Tony flipped them over and kissed his way down to her crotch. He hooked his fingers in her thong and pulled them down. He threw them on the floor along with his boxers and got back on top of Ziva. He let his erection poke her entrance.

"Oh just do it. I'm so turned on right now that I'll do anything."

"Anything huh?" Tony eased his erection away from her entrance.

"Oh fuck." Ziva groaned. "You would just love to see me masturbate wouldn't you?" Ziva smirked. "Come on. Can we please have sex?" Ziva reached under her body and unhooked her bra. She took it off and threw it across the room.

"Yeah." Tony entered her in a swift motion and she let out a moan. Tony began to thrust at a hard and fast pace, just the way she likes it. Ziva let out a series of moans until she orgasmed. Tony pulled out of her after they both orgasmed and kissed Ziva. Tony smiled at her when he pulled away. "God, I love you."

Ziva giggled, "I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled and rolled on top of him.

"Again?" Tony asked.

"Really, you of all people don't want to have sex? Well okay then." Ziva rolled off of him.

* * *

A/N: So if any of you read Dancing in Berlin, then here it is on Teen Ink. I had to post it on there for an english assignment so if you all could please just take the time out of your day to put a comment on it I would really appreciate it! Just go to then hover over fiction then click on "Fan Fiction" then you'll see mine as #2. It's called Dancing in Berlin. Please, please do this for me. Thank you all so much!


	25. Chapter 25

Another 9 months flew by and the next thing Tony and Ziva knew was that it was Tali's first birthday. Tony took off from work to help Ziva clean and set up for Tali's birthday party. Tali was crawling and trying to talk. She was try to say Aba or Ima but always came out as Ah or Em. Ziva walked in the living room and found Tony on the floor with Tali. She was pointing at something. "What is it baby girl?" Tony asked. Tali was pointing at Ziva. Tony turned around and smiled. "Hey Zi."

"Hi." Ziva looked at Tony, "What are you guys doing?"

"Well at first I was reading to Tali, then she got off my lap and crawled over to her toy bin and took out a stuffed bear. Then I'm guessing you walked in and she started pointing at you so I went over to her and here we are." Tony gave her his DiNozzo smile.

Ziva walked over to him and sat on the floor with them. She looked at Tali. "What do you want to do baby girl? Maybe a Toy Story marathon?" Tali let out a giggle.

"Ah!" Tali squealed. She crawled over to Ziva and Ziva picked her up.

"Zi, what about the team coming over later?"

"That's later." Ziva smiled. "Come on please? Are you really going to say 'no' to you're baby girl?"

"No." Tony got up and walked over to the movie collection and took the first Toy Story off the shelf and walked over to the DVD player. He turned on the TV and DVD player and put in the movie. He looked over at Ziva and found Tali sitting comfortably in her lap with her teddy bear in her hands. Tony sat down next to them and put his arm around Ziva's shoulders. "Family movie night." Ziva smiled after he had said that.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ziva smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Zi. More than you love me." Tony smiled and kissed her head. "Now shh! The movie is starting." Tony took Tali from Ziva. He lifted her up in the air, "Are you excited? I'm excited!" Tony cooed to Tali. Tali giggled. Tony put Tali in his lap and turned her so she was facing the TV. Tony turned to Ziva, "I was in my late twenties when this movie came out."

"Really? I was only a teenager." Ziva giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that you're nine years older than me." Ziva smiled. She looked at Tony and saw the look on his face. "Aw baby, I didn't mean it to sound like a bad thing. I like older men. They have more experience." Ziva kissed his cheek. "If you know what I mean." Ziva smirked. "Like I had said on my birthday a couple years ago, you are my best. Without a doubt you are my best." Ziva moved Tony's head towards her and she kissed him. They heard Tali let out a squeal so they pulled apart. Ziva saw her pointing at the TV.

"Ah!" Tali giggled when Buzz came on the screen.

"Great, now we have to get her a Buzz action figure." Tony smiled. Ziva glared at him. "What?"

"Don't let her hear you." Ziva whispered angrily in his ear.

"Oh." Tony looked down at his daughter. She was engaged in the movie, resting against Tony's stomach. "She really is our child. She looks like you but has my personality." Tony smiled at Ziva. She smiled back at him.

"Yeah. I guess." Ziva kissed his cheek again.

* * *

Later that day, in the middle of the third Toy Story, Abby and McGee showed up at Tony and Ziva's house together. Seeing as Tony and Tali both fell asleep during the movies, Ziva got the door. "Hey guys. Tony and Tali are sleeping on the couch. We were watching Toy Story 3 and they fell asleep." Ziva smiled.

"Father and daughter bonding time." Abby joked and Ziva laughed. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Did you take a picture of them?"

"Uh yeah I did." Just then there was a cry coming from the other room. "Here come on. I'll get her." Ziva went into the living room and took Tali out of Tony's lap and brought her upstairs. "Shh don't cry. Ima's here." Ziva started to bounce Tali lightly. Tali settled down a little but was still sobbing a little. Ziva lifted Tali in the air so she could smell Tali's butt. "Oh god." Ziva groaned. "We're just gonna get you changed. Yes we are." Ziva cooed to Tali and set her on the changing table. Ziva grabbed a diaper and a baby wipe. She changed her diaper and brought her back down stairs. "Lets go wake up Aba." Ziva said to Tali as they walked into the living room. Tali smiled and giggled. When they got downstairs, Joe was sitting on the couch with Dornaget. Ziva looked at him oddly. "Joe?"

"Hey Ziva." Joe got off the couch and hugged Ziva.

Ziva turned to Tony, "Can you take Tali. I have to go talk to Joe in the other room." Tony was awake so he took Tali from Ziva. "Joe, come here." Joe followed Ziva into the kitchen. "Why is Dornaget here with you?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah he worked with me when I was still at NCIS. How do you know him and what happened to Pete?"

"We split up." Joe shrugged his shoulders.

"How did you meet Dornaget?"

"We met at the bar I always go to." Joe smiled.

"When did you and Pete split up?"

"About 2 months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy with Tali." Joe explained.

"You know you can always come to me." Ziva hugged him. "Now, what did you get Tali?"

"Ned and I got her a stuffed bear." Joe smiled.

"Okay." Ziva smiled, "Lets go back." Ziva and Joe walked back into the loving room where Tony, Abby and McGee were playing with Tali. Ziva went up behind Tony, who was sitting on the floor, and kneeled down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "Hi baby," Ziva kissed his cheek.

"Yes?" Tony smiled and reached up to her hands so he could squeeze them.

"Nothing. We need to talk later." Ziva whispered in his ear. Tony carefully turned his head so he wouldn't hit Ziva's and looked in her eyes.

"Okay." Tony kissed Ziva. When they pulled away, they saw Tali smiling up at them.

"I'm going to start dinner." Ziva said as she got up from the floor.

"What's for dinner?" Tony held her hand.

"Chicken Parm." Ziva smiled when Tony tugged her back. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva smiled and bent down to kiss him again. They puled away when the doorbell rang. Ziva went to open the door. Gibbs and Ducky were there. "Hey guys. Just in time, I was about to start dinner." Ziva hugged them both. "Birthday girl is in the living room with Tony and everyone else." Ziva smiled.

"Thanks Ziver." Gibbs saw Tony run upstairs with Tali in his hands.

"I'm going to go check on him." Ziva smiled and walked up the stairs. "Tony?"

"In Tali's room."

Ziva walked in Tali's room, "What's up?"

"She pooped in her diaper." Tony explained as he was changing Tali.

"Again?"

"What do you mean again?"

"I changed her when Abby and Tim showed up about an hour ago."

"Damn, would you look at this? How much poop can come out of her?!" Tony groaned and Ziva giggled. "Really Zi? You think this is funny?"

"Nope." Ziva smiled and tried not to giggle.

"Say that without giggling." Tony smirked.

"I don't think I can." Ziva turned to leave, "I have to make dinner." Ziva left Tali's room and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and say Gibbs getting a beer. "Hey Gibbs."

"Hey Ziva." Gibbs said, "You know that Dornaget is here right?"

"Yeah. Dornaget and my old neighbor are in a relationship." Ziva smiled as she pulled out the chicken.

"Oh." Gibbs walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Tony was with Tali. Tony handed Tali to Gibbs. He set his beer down and picked up Tali. She let out a giggle when she was in Gibbs' arms. Gibbs actually smiled when he had Tali in his arms.

* * *

Ziva was in the kitchen, cooking when Tony walked in. "Where's Tali?"

"Gibbs has her." Tony smiled.

"Oh." Ziva smiled back. Tony walked over to her and kissed her. Ziva kissed him back until air was needed. Tony pulled back and rested his head against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva smiled. "I really have to get this done." Ziva smiled as she stared into his eyes.

"Okay. Let me know if you need help." Tony gave her a quick kiss then left the kitchen.

* * *

About an hour later, Ziva walked into the living room. "Tony, I need your help." Ziva smiled and Tony stood up from the couch. He followed her into the kitchen.

"What's up Zi?" Tony asked.

Ziva grabbed his shirt and smiled, "Can you set the dining room table for me please?" Ziva kissed him.

Tony pulled away, "Yeah." Tony grabbed 8 plates, forks, knives and napkins. He set the table and went back into the kitchen. "Is that it?"

"Yeah." Ziva smiled and followed him into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Tony and Tali squealed when she saw Ziva. Ziva smiled and took Tali from Abby. "Hi there." Ziva cooed to Tali and Tali giggled. Ziva held Tali tightly against herself. Ziva looked up at everyone, "Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes so everyone get a drink and I'll serve all of you." Ziva looked at Tony, "Did you bring the high chair into the dining room?"

"Yeah I did." Tony smiled. Ziva stood up with Tali and brought her into the dining room and set her in the high chair. "Here you go." Ziva smiled to Tali and she giggled. Ziva turned and went into the kitchen to get the chicken. She brought it out to the dining room and served everyone.

After they all ate, Ziva served a small cake, knowing that not everyone would eat it. She gave Tali a tiny piece and smiled when she picked it up with her fingers and crushed it against her face. Tali giggled and everyone laughed

* * *

After cake, everyone gave Tali her presents. Gibbs gave Tali a puzzle of the Disney Princess'. Abby and McGee gave Tali a cute outfit with Elmo on it. Ducky gave her an Elmo doll. Tony and Ziva thanked everyone and they all left. Tali fell asleep on Ziva with her thumb in her mouth. Ziva had taken her upstairs after everyone left and then crashed on her bed. Tony joined her in bed and wrapped her in his arms. "Night sweet cheeks." Tony kissed the top of her head.

"Good night my little furry bear." Ziva mumbled.

Tony smiled and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the alarm clock went off at 6 so Tony had time to get ready for work. Ziva had waken up too. "I'm gonna go check on Tali and if she's still sleeping, I'll join you in the shower." Ziva smiled at Tony. She kissed him and left the room to go check on her. Tali was still sleeping so Ziva grabbed the baby monitor and undressed. She brought the monitor into the shower and placed it on the hook in the shower, away from the spray of the water. "She's still sleeping." Ziva smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Tony kissed her back and let his hands wonder to her perfectly rounded butt. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony picked her up and pressed her back against the cool tiles of the wall of the shower. He pulled away and smiled.

"Do you wanna have sex?"

Ziva smirked. "You're asking if I want to have sex with you? Tony, of course I want to have sex with you but I just don't want you to be late to work."

"Please? Little Tony needs to be soft for work." Ziva burst out laughing.

"Little Tony?" Ziva said through laughs. "As in your penis?"

"Maybe." Tony looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey," Ziva moved her hand to his chin and moved his head towards her, "It's a cute name for a penis." Ziva kissed him. Tony entered her and they began to feel the friction both of them loved. Ziva moaned his name louder and longer with each of his thrusts.

"TONY!" Ziva screamed when she climaxed. Tony grunted as he released his seed inside of her. He set her down and picked up his shampoo. Ziva smiled at her husband.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I love you so much." Ziva kissed him. Tony pulled away.

"I love you too and I really have to get to work now." Tony said as he quickly washed his hair and exited the shower. Ziva did the same.

"Please be careful." Ziva kissed him again.

"I will." Tony said when he pulled away. He pulled on a pair of boxers and then his pants and undershirt. He put on his dress shirt and started buttoning it. He grabbed his tie from Ziva and walked out the door with his gun, badge, wallet, and suit jacket. "I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay." Tali began to cry, "I'll see you later." Ziva went upstairs to Tali and picked her up. "It's just you and mommy today, Tali." Tali looked up and smiled. She looked around and saw her Elmo doll and squealed. She pointed to it. "Do you want Elmo?" Tali giggled and nodded her head. Ziva walked over to where the Elmo was and sat on the floor with Tali. She giggled while she played with Elmo. Tali looked up at Ziva and held out Elmo to her. Ziva smiled and took Elmo out of Tali's hands and then wiggled it on Tali. She began to giggle and Ziva smiled. "Elmo loves you and so does mommy." She cooded to Tali. She stopped her motions with Elmo to let Tali breathe, "Do you want some breakfast?" Tali cooed.

"Aha." Tali giggled.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I tried to make this longer than 2,520ish words but I didn't want this chapter to go on and on. Anyway thanks for those who stuck with this story! I love you all. Also, if any of you saw Tuesday's episode...then the promo for next week, you'll know that I'm slowly dying inside.

A/N2: Also, next chapter, I'm skipping ahead to when Tali is 4 years old. I know it's a huge jump but I have a feeling that this fanifc only has like two or three more chapters left.


	26. Chapter 26

3 years later...

"Mommy?" Tali asked from her seat in the kitchen. She was watching a 6 month pregnant Ziva cook.

"Yes Tali?"

"Can I have a juice box please?" Tali asked.

Ziva smiled, "Yes you can." She turned around and got a juice box out of the fridge and put the straw through the hole and handed it to Tali.

"Thank you mommy." Tali took the box out of Ziva's hands and smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie." Ziva kissed the top of her head and went back to cooking dinner.

"What's for dinner mommy?"

"Your father's favorite, steak." Ziva smiled. "Do you want to help mommy?"

Tali's face lit up. "Can I?"

"You sure can." Ziva saw Tali get out of the seat she was sitting in. "All you have to do is poke holes with the fork in the steak. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes." Tali took the fork that was handed to her and started to poke the steak that was in front of her on the kitchen table. She was standing on the chair and Ziva was holding her so she didn't fall. "Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Why are you growing?"

Ziva's face dropped. She wasn't sure how to tell Tali that she was about to be an older sister. Ziva never discussed it with Tony so she decided to wing it. "Well you see, in a few months you'll be a big sister because of me growing. Do you understand?"

"Um. A little. So I'm gonna be a big sister to your belly?"

"No honey, the baby is growing inside of me." Ziva explained but regretted the words immediately.

"How did the baby get there?"

"God put it there so we can have our family grow."

"Oh. Okay." Tali began to poke holes again. "When will daddy be home?"

"At 7 baby." Ziva stroked Tali's tiny pigtails and looked at the clock. It was 3:30. "How about we watch a movie when we're done? Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah! Can I choose the movie?"

"Yes you can."

"Yay! Can I have a cookie while we watch the movie?" Tali said while pointing to the tin of Joe's homemade cookies.

"Only one though but while we watch the movie." Ziva warned when Tali tried to get one before the movie.

"Okay mommy." Tali got off of the chair and walked over to the trash can and put the juice box in it. Ziva put the steak marinade on the steak and covered it with tin foil. She put the steak in the fridge. "Can we watch the movie now mommy?"

"Yes we can." Ziva walked over to Tali and held her hand out to her. Tali took her hand and Ziva led the way through the house and into the living room.

Ziva sat on the couch while she watched Tali choose a movie, "Mommy, I found a movie!" Tali exclaimed and turned around with _Snow White _in her hands.

"Do you need me to put it in the DVD player?"

"Yes." Tali handed Ziva the movie and she put the movie in the DVD player. She turned around to find Tali sitting on the couch, holding a teddy bear.

"Sit with me mommy." Tali smiled.

"Okay baby." Ziva walked over to Tali and daw down next to her. Tali leaned against Ziva and she put her arm around Tali, "Hey Tali?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Would you like to place your hands on my belly?" Ziva asked.

"Can't I hurt him?" Tali asked, pointing to Ziva's belly.

"No sweetie, you can't hurt the baby." Ziva smiled down at Tali, "So do you want to feel my belly?"

"Okay." Tali got on her knees and gently placed her hands on Ziva's enlarged stomach. "Mommy?" Tali said when she pulled her hands away.

"You felt that huh?"

"Yeah. What was it?"

"The baby kicked." Ziva explained.

"How?"

"He or she is realizing that they can move in there so he or she gently kick." Ziva smiled.

"Oh. Okay." Tali sat back down and began to watch the movie while sucking her thumb and clutching her stuffed teddy bear.

* * *

Tony walked through the door at 6:30 and found Tali asleep on the couch with the DVD player still on. He walked into the kitchen and found Ziva putting the steak in the oven. "Hey Zi." Tony said when she closed the oven.

"I thought you wouldn't be home from LA until 7." Ziva smiled.

"I got an earlier flight." Tony smiled, "I missed my girls too much." Tony hugged Ziva. "Why is Tali asleep on the couch?"

"She fell asleep? She was awake five minutes ago." Ziva sighed and walked into the living room. She found Tali sleeping while sucking her thumb and clutching her teddy bear. Ziva turned to Tony, "We were waiting for you to get home so we watched a movie." Ziva walked over to Tali and gently shook her. "Tali?" Ziva began to rub her back.

Tali woke up, "Mommy?" Tali mumbled.

"Yeah baby?"

"Is daddy home yet?"

Ziva smiled. "Yes he is." Tali shot up from the couch. Tony walked over to her and picked her up.

"Daddy!" Tali smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey there baby girl." Tony put her down and turned to Ziva, "Shall we finish this movie?"

"Sure." Ziva sat down on the couch and began to rub her enlarged stomach.

"You look beautiful." Tony said.

"This is beautiful to you?" Ziva asked pointing towards her stomach, "A fat woman?"

"Ziva, you're not fat. You're just pregnant and trust me, that's the sexiest thing ever." Tony smiled and Ziva giggled. Tony towards Tali, "Hey kiddo, you wanna sit on my lap?"

"Yes!" Tali smiled. She got up off the couch and waited for Tony to sit down. He did and sat next to Ziva. Tali got on Tony's lap. "Mommy said that there's a baby in her stomach. She said that God put a baby there so our family can grow. Is that right daddy?" Tony looked at Ziva.

"Yeah Tali, she's right. God put the baby there so our family can grow."

"Oh. Okay." Tali leaned against Tony's chest.

Tony leaned in to Ziva's ear, "We need to talk later." Tony whispered.

"Fine but I have an explanation for what I said." Ziva whispered back.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner and while Tali was sleeping, Ziva and Tony were talking. "She asked me why I was growing. What was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know Zi." Tony sat down on their bed.

"I sure as hell wasn't gonna say, 'Mommy and daddy had sex' and then having to answer what sex was."

"I know Zi. I just thought that we were going to discuss it first before we told her." Tony sighed.

"How about this. If we decide to go for three kids then we can tell Tali and her brother or sister together. Is that good?"

"Yeah. That's fine." Tony smiled and Ziva got on his lap. Tony smirked up at Ziva. She smiled down at him.

"Can we?"

"Aren't you worried about Tali?"

"She's out like a lamp for the night."

"Light. She's out like a light but in that case, yes we can have sex." Tony smiled and leaned up to kiss her. Ziva kissed him and pushed him down on the bed. Tony pulled away. "Zi, I want you to be on the bottom because of the baby."

"Fine but as soon as I can be on top, I'm ridding you like theres no tomorrow." Ziva smiled.

"I'm fine with that." Tony gently flipped them over and got off of her. He pulled his pants and boxers down and got back on the bed. He was already shirtless.

"This isn't fair, I still have clothes on." Ziva sighed. "Take my pants off. Now." Ziva demanded.

"You were never like this with Tali." Tony mumbled and took her pants and threw them across the room. He crawled back up her body but kissed her stomach first then kissed her lips. "Ready?" Tony asked when he pulled away.

"Yes." She sighed when he entered her.

* * *

The next morning, Tony was at work when he got a phone call. The caller ID said Ziva. "Hello?"

"Daddy?"

"Tali? Why do you have your mother's phone?"

"She said I can call you." Tali giggled. "She wants to talk to you daddy."

"Tony?"

"Yeah Zi? What's up?"

"I thought you weren't going into work today."

"Gibbs called me. Now since you don't work at NCIS anymore I can't tell you what's going on with the case. Sorry Zi."

"I know Tony. When will you be home do you think?"

"Between 6 and 8 hopefully." Tony answered into the phone as he threw a paper ball into McGee's trash can. Gibbs came strolling into the bullpen with a cup of coffee in hand. "Hey Zi I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too Tony." Ziva looked down at Tali, "Say bye to daddy."

"Bye daddy!" He heard Tali say.

* * *

Ziva made Tali some Mac and Cheese for lunch. "Thank you mommy." Tali said with a mouthful of Mac and Cheese.

"You're welcome sweetie." Ziva wiped the corner of Tali's mouth with a napkin. "Can I have some?"

"Sure." Tali held up her fork with some Mac and Cheese on it and Ziva took a bite.

"Thank you." Ziva said after she swallowed.

"You're welcome mommy." Tali put her fork on the plate and wrapped her arms around Ziva's neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too Tali." Ziva wrapped her arms around Tali's tiny body. They released each other and Tali began eating again.

"Would you like some more?"

"Yes please." Tali handed Ziva her plate and Ziva put more Mac and Cheese on the plate. Ziva handed Tali her plate back. "Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome baby." Ziva stroked Tali's brown, curly locks. Ziva walked over to the cabinets and took a plate out. She put the rest of the Mac and Cheese on the plate and sat down at the table. "What do you want to do today Tali?"

"Um can we go to the park?" Tali asked and Ziva thought for a moment. It was the beginning of November and was a little chilly.

"I'm sorry Tali but mommy can't drive. I'm too big to fit in the drivers seat."

"It's okay mommy." Tali sighed and got up from the table. Ziva got her phone out and called Tony.

"Hello?" Tony said when he picked up.

"Is Abby busy do you know?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Tali wants to go to the park but I can't drive."

"Can I ask Vance if his wife will drop by and bring you guys to the park?"

"No. Not Mrs. Vance. I feel like that would be too rude. Can you please ask Abby or Gibbs for me. You should have seen the look on Tali's face when I told her I can't drive."

"I'll ask now. Hold on." Tony held his hand over the receiver and asked Gibbs. "Zi, Gibbs said that he's on his way to our house so tell Tali to get her jacket on."

"Thank you Tony, I love you."

"I love you too Zi." Tony hung up the phone.

Ziva got up from the kitchen table, "Tali? Where'd you go?"

"I'm in the living room mommy." Tali answered. Ziva walked into the living room and found Tali watching_ Dora the Explora_.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Grandpas going to drive us to the park." Ziva smiled when Tali's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes. So go get your jacket on."

"Okay!" Tali got up from the couch and ran up to her room to get her jacket. "Mommy, I'm ready."

"Okay sweetie, just wait in the living room. Grandpa isn't here yet." Just then there was a knock on the door. Ziva opened the door and Gibbs was there. "Thank you so much Gibbs." Ziva hugged him.

"Anything for you or Tali, especially now." Gibbs motioned to Ziva's belly.

"Oh yeah. Number 2. I'm gonna go find her." Ziva turned around and walked into the living room. "Tali, Grandpa is here so lets go."

"Okay mommy." Tali got off of the couch and turned off the TV. She zipped up her jacket and ran up to Gibbs. "Grandpa!" Tali jumped in his arms and he caught her.

"Hey there kiddo." Gibbs carried her out to the car.

"Gibbs, theres a car seat in my car. Do you think you can get it out for me?"

"Yeah Ziver." Gibbs put Tali down and walked out to Ziva's car and got the car seat. He put it in his car and buckled Tali in. "Are you good?" Gibbs asked Tali.

"Yep I am Grandpa."

Gibbs look at Ziva, "You good?" He asked Ziva when she got in the front seat.

"Yeah." Ziva smiled. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah we can." Gibbs moved around to the drivers side of the car and got in.

* * *

While at the park, Ziva and Gibbs sat and watched Tali play with the other kids. Gibbs phone began to ring.

"Yeah Gibbs."

"Boss, we got a lead."

"I'm on my way." Gibbs hung up his phone. "Ziva, we got a lead on the case I have to take you guys home and then get back to the navy yard."

"Okay." Ziva smiled. It was a good hour at the park. "Tali! Come here." Tali ran over to Ziva.

"Yes mommy?"

"We have to go now. So go say bye to your friends."

"Okay." Tali ran over to her friends and said bye. She hugged Jake, her best friend, and ran back to Ziva.

"Tali, who was that boy you hugged?" Ziva asked.

"That was Jake. I met him a couple weeks ago when I came to the park with daddy."

"Oh. Did daddy get Jake's mommy's or daddy's number so we can arrange a play date?"

"I don't know." Tali smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Ziva and Tali were in the kitchen eating dinner when Tony walked through the door. He walked into the kitchen and found them eating.

"Hey." Ziva said to Tony and kissed him.

"Hi." Tony said when he pulled away. He sat down next to Ziva, "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza." Tali answered excitedly.

"How was the park Tali?"

"Good. I played with Jake."

Tony got up and got himself a slice of pizza. "Hmm pepperoni and extra cheese. Zi did you order this?"

Ziva gave him a cute smile, "Yes. I had a craving." Ziva giggled.

"I figured." Tony smirked.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Tali?"

"Why does mommy eat a lot of food?"

"Because she gets hungry and so does the baby inside of her. The baby needs food to grow."

"Oh. Okay." Tali went back to eating her dinner.

"So Tali, how's Jake?" Tony asked.

"He's good." Tali looked at Ziva.

"Did you by any chance get one of his parents phone numbers so we can arrange a play date?"

"Yeah." Tony took out his phone and handed it to Ziva. "Jake's mom's name is Jess Simmons." She found her name and pressed on it and got her number. She wrote it down and gave Tony's phone back.

"Thank you. I will call her tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Next chapter, probably play date with Jake and Tali! Yay!


	27. Chapter 27

The next day, Tali and Jake had a play date at the DiNozzo house. Ziva and Jakes mom stayed in the kitchen while the two kids played in the basement. "Ziva, how far along are you?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean? How far along am I?"

"Uh." Jess' face dropped.

Ziva smiled, "Oh I'm just kidding. I'm 6 months along."

"Phew. I thought you were about to punch me for a second." Jess laughed.

"No. I wouldn't do that."

"Mommy!" Tali yelled and ran up the stairs.

"Whoa, Tali. What's up?"

"I have to use the bathroom but I can't get my overalls undone." Tali whined.

"It's okay baby. Lets go to the bathroom." Ziva turned to Jess. "I'll be back."

"It's no problem, I'll just check on Jake." Jess walked down the stairs

Ziva and Tali walked into the bathroom and Ziva got Tali's overalls undone. "Do you need anymore help?"

"No mommy, I got it from here." Tali smiled. "Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome sweetie." Ziva smiled and left the bathroom.

"Mommy." Tali called about 2 minutes later. "I'm done."

"Okay." Ziva walked into the bathroom and helped Tali get her overalls on. "Go play baby." Ziva smiled and Tali ran back downstairs where Jake was. Ziva went back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She took a sip of her tea then Jess walked up the stairs. "Would you like some more tea?"

"Sure." Jess shrugged her shoulders. Ziva got up and made some more tea for Jess.

* * *

After Jess and Jake left, Tali and Ziva were watching a movie. "Did you have fun today with Jake?"

"Yeah! We played with my GI Joe action figures." Tali smiled. "He was the bad guy and I was GI Joe."

"That sounds like fun." Ziva smiled.

Tali and Ziva went back to watching _The Lion King_ and eating lunch. They were eating grilled cheese with tomato soup. They used the same tomato soup because Ziva knew that Tali wouldn't eat all the soup.

"Mommy!" Tali giggled when Ziva dripped the soup on her pants.

"Oh no! Can you go get me a damp paper towel?"

"Yeah!" Tali ran into the kitchen and damped a paper towel. She ran back to Ziva and handed her the paper towel. "Here you go mommy."

"Thank you sweetie." Ziva smiled and politely took the paper towel from Tali. She cleaned herself up and placed the paper towel on the table. "I guess we should have ate lunch in the kitchen." Ziva giggled along with Tali.

"I agree mommy." Tali said through giggled.

* * *

Tony walked though the door at around 7:30. "Zi? I'm home." Tony called when he walked through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen." Ziva called back. Tony walked into the kitchen.

"Wow." Tony breathed. "You look stunning."

"Tony, stop. I don't feel stunning or beautiful."

"Well you are," Tony walked up to her and kissed her. Ziva kissed him back.

"Thank you." Ziva said when they pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony smiled and Ziva smiled back. "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta. Go get changed, this won't be ready for a while."

"Okay." Tony looked around. "Where's Tali?"

"Her room."

Tony walked up the stairs and found Tali in her room. "Hey kiddo." Tony smiled.

"Daddy!" Tali got up and ran to him. She ran into his opened arms.

"I have to go get changed." Tony told Tali.

"Okay daddy." Tali let go of Tony and went back to coloring in her coloring book of super heros. Her favorite super hero is Batman. Her first superhero movie was Batman the 1966 version with Adam West and Bert Ward.

Tony walked into his bedroom and changed. He walked back into Tali's room. "Tali, lets go downstairs for dinner." Tony picked up Tali. "Shoulders?"

"Yeah!" Tali smiled and was helped onto Tony's shoulders. Tali was giggling the whole time she was on top of his shoulders.

"Stop 1: the kitchen." Tony announced. "Sorry young lady but your ride ends here." Tony picked her up off his shoulders and set her in the chair.

"Aw." Tali frowned. "Daddy, can I have another ride later?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled. He turned to Ziva, "I have to use the bathroom," Tony left the kitchen and walked into the bathroom. He did his business and went back into the kitchen. He sat down at the head of the table and Ziva served him. She sat down and they began to eat dinner.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, the three of them watched a movie. Tali fell asleep on Tony's lap and Ziva fell asleep on Tony's shoulder. Tony was wide awake and carried Tali upstairs to her room and laid her down on her bed. He went back downstairs and woke up Ziva. They walked upstairs together and undressed and got in bed.

"Good night sweet cheeks." Tony kissed her head.

"Good night my little fury bear." Ziva mumbled and let him wrap his arm around her. They fell asleep within seconds and stayed like that until morning.

* * *

Ziva woke up the next morning and Tony was still sleeping. She got out of bed and walked downstairs and began to make breakfast for Tony. He came downstairs after a while, dressed for work and ate his breakfast. "Morning." Ziva smiled.

"Morning." Tony smiled and kissed her. Ziva deepened the kiss and sucked his tongue a little until Tony broke away. "What was that for?"

"We haven't had a good kiss since you got back from LA." Ziva gave him a sheepish grin. "And I love kissing you." Ziva went to kiss him again but Tony pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I really need to get into work or Gibbs is really going to have my ass." Tony looked around to make sure Tali didn't walk in, which she didn't. He saw the look in Ziva's eye. "Oh what the hell." Tony kissed her with all his passion. Ziva giggled and deepened the kiss as he wove his fingers through her hair. Ziva tried to pull him as close to her as possible before her baby bump got in the way. Ziva pulled away when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Tali's coming." Ziva warned and Tony sat down in the chair. Ziva served him his breakfast. Tali walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Good morning." Ziva said to Tali. Tali yawned.

"Good morning mommy," Tali smiled. "What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want." Ziva smiled.

"What is daddy having?"

"He is having eggs. Would you like some?"

"Yeah!" Tali giggled.

"Okay." Ziva smiled and saw Tony get up from the table. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be late." Tony gave her a quick kiss then moved over to Tali. "Watch your mom for me."

"I will daddy," Tali stood on the chair and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. Tony wrapped his arms around her tiny body, gently and kissed her head.

"I have to go now Tali." Tony let go of Tali and grabbed his gear. He left the house and drove to work.

* * *

Later that day, Ziva and Tali played go fish and watched some TV. It was a rainy day and they had nothing else to do. Tali was winning because Ziva was letting her win. Tali put down her last pair of cards and smiled up at Ziva. "I won mommy!" Tali exclaimed. She was smiling and lightly bouncing on her knees. "Can we play again?" Tali asked.

"Sure." Ziva took the cards on Tali's side of the table and started to shuffle them together. "I'm gonna win this time." Ziva smiled.

"Nuh uh!" Tali giggled.

"Yeah huh." Ziva said.

"Mommy!" Tali whined. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to use the potty." Tali stated.

"Okay. Let's go. Do you need help?"

"Yes." Tali said and got up off the floor. She walked into the bathroom with Ziva close behind. Ziva helped Tali unbutton her jeans so Tali could pull down her jeans. She used the bathroom and pulled her pants up. Ziva buttoned her jeans. "Thank you mommy." Tali smiled.

"You're welcome baby." Ziva smiled back. "How about he play some more go fish?" Ziva suggested.

"Okay!" Tali giggled and they walked into the living room and Tali sat on the floor again while Ziva sat on the couch. Ziva shuffled the cards once more and dealt the cards out.

"You can go first." Ziva told Tali.

"Do you have any 3's?"

"Nope, go fish." Ziva smiled.

The rest of the day went by like that, card games, TV, and junk food.

* * *

Ziva's phone began to ring. Ziva answered. "Hello?"

"Zi. It's me." Tony said.

"Oh hey Tony."

"Okay so I'm at a pet store and there's the cutest puppy here. It's a German Shephard-"

"Tony." Ziva cut him off. "No. Not yet." Ziva got up off the couch and went out of ear shot of Tali. "We can't have one now. I'm too pregnant and when the baby is born the dog may be too rough with him or her. I want to wait until our baby is at least a year old."

Tony sighed. "Okay Zi."

"Tony," Ziva started. "Get it."

"Are you sure?"

"No. But I can tell how much you want it so get it."

"Okay!" Tony hung up and pocketed his phone.

Ziva walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. "How's daddy?"

"Good. He's getting bored at work. Grandpa is making daddy work hard."

* * *

Tony walked through the door with a dog carrier in his hand. "Hey Tali come here!" Tony called.

Tali came running towards his voice. "Daddy!" Tali saw the dog carrier, "What's that?" Tali pointed to it.

Tony set it down on the ground. "This is our dog." Tony let it out and it ran to Tali and barked.

"He's ours?"

"Yeah. You can name him too." Tony picked him up and brought him into the non formal living room. Tali sat on the floor and the dog got in her lap. Tali giggled when it licked her face.

"Can we name him Buster?"

"Like from Toy Story?"

"Yeah!" Tali smiled.

"Okay." Tony shrugged his shoulders. She giggled when Buster licked her again.

"Buster!" Tali said between giggles. Ziva smiled at Tony when they heard the giggles from Tali.

"Tali, go wash up, it's time for dinner." Ziva said. Tali got off the floor and went into the bathroom. She got up on the stool and washed her hands and face. Tali turned off the sink and dried her face and hands and got off the stool. She walked into the kitchen, Buster following closely behind her.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's kinda short but yeah, they got a dog! Also need ideas. Boy or girl for their baby and names? Review or PM me. Thank you all so much for reading! I love you all!


	28. Chapter 28

3 months later, Ziva went into labor. Tony had taken off from work when she was 8 months pregnant. It was the middle of the night so Tali was still sleeping. Ziva slightly hit Tony in the arm and he woke up. "I'm going into labor. Call Gibbs or Abby and tell them to come and make sure Tali doesn't wake up."

"Okay." Tony shot up from bed and grabbed his phone. He dialed Abby's number, seeing as it was the first contact in his phone. Abby picked up.

"What's going on?"

"Ziva's going into labor! Can you come over and watch Tali? Like now?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way." Abby and Tony both hung up.

"Do you think you can wait a while until she gets here?"

"Maybe." Ziva rubbed her stomach. "She better hurry."

"I know baby." Tony heard a light knock on the front door. He opened it and opened it. Abby walked in.

"Can I sleep in your guest room?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." Tony said and watched Abby walk upstairs. Ziva was sitting on the couch.

"Tony! Let go." Ziva groaned.

"Okay Zi. I'm coming." Tony got her off the couch and into the car.

* * *

At 4:45 Alexander Joseph DiNozzo was born. Ziva was feeding him and smiled down at him. "Hi there." Ziva said to her son. Tony watched from the doorway. He walked over to Ziva's bed and sat down on it.

"We did good Zi." Tony smiled over at her.

"We? There is no we in child birth. There's only an I."

"You know what I'm talking about." Tony looked at his son. "Can I hold him?"

"When I'm done." Ziva said motioning down to her chest.

"Okay." Tony smiled. "Do you want me to go?"

"We went through this with Tali. No you don't have to leave." Ziva smiled. "Now, sit with me. I've missed cuddling with you." Ziva opened her free arm to him and he moved closer to her. Ziva leaned against his chest and Tony put his arm around her.

"I've missed cuddling with you too." Tony kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva smiled.

"Do you want me to go home and check on Tali and Abby?"

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all." Tony kissed her and got out of bed. He walked out of her room, made his way down to where the car was parked and drove home. He walked in the guest room and found Tali in bed with Abby, both asleep. He walked over to Abby and gently shook her.

"What?"

"How is everything?"

"Good. Tali wanted to know where you guys were and I just told her to sleep with me." Abby yawned. Tony went over to Tali.

"Hey baby girl?" Tony said to Tali. "Wake up. I have some news."

"Daddy?" Tali rubbed at her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Did the baby come out of mommy's belly?"

"Yes. You have a younger brother."

"Okay." Tali yawned. Tony picked her up and carried her into his and Ziva's room. "Am I sleeping with you tonight?"

"You can. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes." Tali said. "Where's Buster?"

"He's sleeping in the cage in the basement."

"Oh." Tali got out of Tony's arms and crawled onto Ziva's side of the bed. "Lets sleep daddy." Tali rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep. Tony laid down and fell asleep also.

* * *

Tali woke up the next morning on Tony and Ziva's bed. "Daddy?" Tali rolled over and found Tony still alseep. Tali got on her knees and moved over to him. She dangled her body over Tony's side. "Daddy!" Tali shook him.

"Tali, daddy's sleeping." Tony mumbled.

"Fine but can I let Buster out?"

"Sure." Tony yawned then realized what he said. "Tali, wait! I'll get him out for you." Tony got out of bed and groaned. He walked down to the basement and got Buster out of the cage. He walked upstairs with Buster in his arms He put Buster down and went to find Tali. Tony walked into the kitchen and found Tali sitting patiently in a chair.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Tali asked.

"She had the baby. So she had to go to the hospital. Do you want to go see your younger brother?"

"Sure." Tali shrugged her shoulders.

"Go get dressed and I'll take you to the hospital to see mommy. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." Tali got up. "Daddy my birthday is coming up soon."

"I know princess." Tony smiled. "Mommy and I won't forget about it." He watched Tali go upstairs. She got dressed and came back down stairs.

"I'm ready daddy." Tali said.

"Okay." Tony picked her up and lifted her belly to his mouth. Tony blew raspberries on her belly. Tali began to giggle.

"Daddy! Stop!" Tali said though giggles. Tony stopped and settled her on his hip.

"Let's go see mommy. Do you need a jacket?"

"Yeah." Tali pointed towards the closet. "It's in there."

"I'll get it for you." Tony set Tali down on the ground and got her jacket out of the closet. He handed it to her and got his own jacket on. Tali zipped up her jacket and waited for Tony.

"Daddy, let's go." Tali whined.

"Okay Tali. I'm coming." Tony put on his jacket and picked Tali up again. "Piggy back ride?"

"Yeah!" Tali exclaimed.

"Okay but when we get out of the house."

"Okay daddy." Tali was settled on Tony's hip again and they walked out to his car. He placed Tali in the car seat, buckled her in and then got in the driver's seat. He drove to the hospital and parked the car. He took Tali up to Ziva's floor and went into her room. "Hi mommy."

"Hey baby. Do you want to see your baby brother?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah. Come here." Ziva said and motioned Tali over to her bed.

"Okay." Tali walked over to the bed. "Can I get on the bed?"

Ziva looked at Tony. "Sure. Tony, can you help her get on the bed."

"Sure Zi." Tony smiled and walked over to Tali and lifted her up onto the bed. "I'm gonna go call Gibbs."

"Okay." Ziva smiled at Tony as he left the room. She looked down at Tali. "Do you want to know his name?"

"Yeah."

"His name is Alexander Joseph DiNozzo."

"Can we call him AJ or Alex?"

"Yeah." Ziva smiled down at AJ. She moved the blanket out of his face and his arm popped out. He yawned as he woke up.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the waiting room of the delivery wing of the hospital. "Boss." Tony said as he walked over to Gibbs.

"How is she DiNozzo?"

"Good. We have a healthy baby boy." Tony smiled.

"You did good DiNozzo."

"Thanks boss." Tony smiled. "Hey listen, I may need to take another month off."

"That's fine. Can I see him?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Tony led him back to Ziva's room. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly. "Hey Zi. Guess who's here to see you." Tony and Gibbs walked into her room. Tali jumped off her bed and ran over to Gibbs.

"Grandpa!" Tali smiled. Gibbs held her in his arms.

"Hey kiddo." Gibbs smiled and lifted her up.

"I have a new brother grandpa!" Tali squealed.

"I heard." Gibbs said. "What's his name?"

"AJ." Tali smiled.

"Alexander Joseph DiNozzo." Ziva answered.

"That's a good name." Gibbs said and then placed Tali down.

* * *

A couple days later, Ziva got to take AJ home. The nursery was ready and they had a bassinet in their room for AJ.

One morning, Tali came into Tony and Ziva's room and saw Ziva feeding AJ. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do something?"

"Where's your father?"

"He said he had to work on something." Tali sighed.

"Okay well we'll do something later. Right now I have to get AJ down for his nap. Go play with Buster." Ziva said.

"Fine." Tali huffed and left the room. She went and found Buster eating his dog food. He sensed her presences and perked up. He barked and followed her into the den/family room. The room was made just for play time with Buster. "Alright Buster." Tali smiled. She grabbed the squeaky toy and squeezed it so it squeaked. Buster's ears perked up and he barked again.

"Tali?" Ziva said.

"Yeah mommy?"

"Where are you?"

"In the den with Buster." Tali answered and saw Ziva walk into the den.

"Do you want to do something now?"

"Yeah!" Tali jumped up and walked into the kitchen. Ziva followed her there.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting a deck of cards. Do you think daddy can play with us?" Tali smiled as she asked.

"Go ask him." Ziva smiled as Tali ran into the other room.

"Daddy! Do you want to play go fish with me and mommy?"

Tony looked at Tali and smiled as he was on the phone. He spoke into the phone, "Hey can I call you back? My daughter wants me to play a game with her." Tony hung up even though he was getting yelled at by McGee. McGee was furious that he and Agent Wells had to deal with Gibbs for the past 2 months. Tony walked into the den/family room and found Tali and Ziva sitting on the floor.

"Hey Tony." Ziva smiled.

"Hey Zi." Tony sat on the floor and kissed Ziva. "What're we playing?" Tony asked when he pulled away.

"Go fish." Tali answered. "You can play next round."

"Okay." Tony turned to Ziva. "Do you want me to go check on AJ?"

"No. I just put him down for his nap. He's all good for now." Tali heard them talking about AJ and rolled her eyes. Ziva saw Tali roll her eyes. "Tali?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Are you upset that daddy and I are talking about AJ?"

"Yes."

"Why baby?"

"Because all you and daddy talk about is, 'AJ this' and 'AJ that'." Tali said.

"Aw Tali. We're sorry." Ziva opened her arms. "Come here baby." Tali got up and walked over to Ziva and sat on her lap. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tali. "Daddy and I love you no matter what happens. Okay?"

"I love you and Daddy too!" Tali smiled. "I sorry for getting angry."

"Aw it's okay baby." Ziva kissed the top of Tali's head. "Do you want to finish this game?"

"Yeah!" Tali got off of Ziva's lap and went back to where she was before. "It's your turn mommy." Tali said.

* * *

Later that night, Tali, Tony and Ziva ate dinner while AJ slept. He was out for the night and both Tony and Ziva didn't expect him to wake up for the rest of the night. Tali went up to bed at 7 so Tony and Ziva cuddled on the couch while watching TV. "I've missed this." Ziva said as she snuggled into Tony's body.

"Same here Zi," Tony kissed her head. Ziva smiled and rested her head on his chest. She felt his heart beat and ran her hand up and down his side.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Ziva said when she lifted her head from his chest. She looked in his eyes.

"What about AJ?"

"What about him? We can't wake him up. He's like his daddy, he's a heavy sleeper." Ziva smiled and kissed him. She pulled away, "Please? I promise you can soap me up." Ziva winked.

"But we can't even have sex for like a couple of weeks."

"You are right. But we can snuggle and take baths and kiss and hug and a lot of other things." Ziva smiled. "When we can have sex again, I will ride you so hard and fast that I'll orgasm twice." Ziva sent him another wink.

"Okay." Tony got up and pulled her with him. "Lets go take a bath." Tony led her upstairs and went into their room. The shed their clothes and Tony started the bath. Tony got in and waited for Ziva. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." Ziva stepped out of her thong and got in the bath tub. She leaned against Tony's bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Where's the soap?" Tony smiled against her neck.

"Tony." Ziva moaned and opened her neck up more. "Stop."

Tony pulled his mouth away from her neck. "Aw. Why?" Ziva sighed.

"I'm not ready. Please don't push me." Ziva turned to face Tony. She pressed her lips to his and then pulled away after a couple of seconds. "Please don't hate me."

"Ziva," Tony started. "I can't hate you." Tony smiled.

"Good." Ziva turned her body fully to sit in his lap. She moved his penis out of the way so he wouldn't enter her. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Tony smiled. "Do you want to be soaped up?"

Ziva smirked. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you promised." Tony whined and let his hands fall under the water.

"Fine." Ziva smiled and grabbed the body wash off of the shelf behind Tony. Ziva handed him the bottle and waited. Tony poured the body wash onto his hands and then rubbed it all over her body. Ziva felt his hands wonder over her now flat stomach and then up to her chest. Ziva moaned when he squeezed her boobs and threw her head back. "Of course your soaping up there."

"They got bigger." Tony smiled. Ziva looked down and saw his smile.

"Wow Tony. All you can think about is my boobs."

"Hey! You're my wife so I have a right to think about your boobs." Tony smirked and rolled her nipples in between his fingers.

"Tony! They are very sore." Ziva tried to scold but ended up moaning. Tony knew he had learned all the spots on her body over the past 5 years.

"Mhm sure. Then why did you moan?"

"Do not make me want to hurt you." Ziva threatened with a smiled, then leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Hey Guys! So I wrote a one-shot for English again and I'm thinking about posting it. It's about the season finally I just need a title. In the meantime, I still need to finish it.


	29. Chapter 29

By the time September had rolled around, Tali was enrolled in Kindergarten at the local elementary school. AJ was 7 months old and Tony was back at work with McGee and Agent Wells. McGee and Agent Wells were happy that Tony was back. Tali's friend, Jake, was in the same kindergarten class as Tali. She was happy and the two of them always played with each other during play time.

While Tali was at school and Tony was at work, Ziva fed AJ and they went on walks. Then Ziva would take AJ and pick up Tali from school. AJ would squeal and giggle when Tali got in the car and Tali would get a smile on her face.

"Hi mommy." Tali said to Ziva when she got in the car.

"Hi baby." Ziva smiled and drove home, extra carefully, her cargo was very precious. "How was school?"

"Good." Tali smiled.

"What did you do today?"

"We learned how to read and write." Tali took out her spelling book. "Do you wanna see when we get home?"

"Yeah. How's Jake?"

"Good. We played at recess today. We went on the swings today and went down the slide. It was fun mommy." Tali smiled.

"Would you like to have another play date with him?"

"Yeah! When are we going to the park again?"

"Soon. I promise. How about we go next weekend?" Ziva looked in the rearview mirror at a stop light to look at Tali and AJ. "Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." Tali answered with excitement lining her voice.

* * *

The next day, when Tali was at recess, she was playing with Jake on the slide. She didn't see Jake come down and she was still sitting at the bottom. Jake's feet came in contact with Tali's right arm and she got sent to the ground. Tali began to cry and Ms. R came over.

"Tali, are you okay?"

"No." Tali's bottom lip quivered and tears were running down her face.

"Let's go to the nurse." Ms. R tried to pick Tali up but Tali refused.

"I want my mommy." Tali demanded through tears.

"Okay but first we need to go see the nurse."

"Why?"

"Because we can call your mommy from there."

"Okay." Tali tried to move her right arm but was in extreme pain and began to cry again. "My arm hurts Ms. R." Tali cried. Ms. R bent over and picked Tali up off the ground.

"I'm going to take you to the nurse now. Okay?"

"Ms. R?" Jake said.

"Yes Jake?"

"Can I go with her?"

"Of course you can. Now come on." Ms. R led the way to the nurse's office.

"My, my, what do we have here?" The nurse asked Ms. R.

Ms. R set Tali in the chair and leaned into the nurse's ear to whisper, "Might be a broken wrist to a dislocated shoulder."

"Oh my. How did this happen?" Nurse Rachel asked Tali.

"I want my mommy." Tali said for the tenth time.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Tali DiNozzo."

The nurse looked through the computer and found Tali's list of emergency contacts. Ziva was number one. "Tali?"

"Yes?"

"Is your mother's name Ziva?"

"Yeah."

"I will call her now." Nurse Rachel said and picked up the phone. She dialed Ziva's number.

Ziva answered, "Hello?"

"Mrs. DiNozzo?" Nurse Rachel said.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"I'm the school nurse and Tali is here and her friend didn't see her when he went down the slide and his foot went into her right arm. She keeps on saying that she wants you so here we are."

"Can you ask her if she can wait a little and I'll be there as soon as I get her brother dressed." Ziva said.

"Yes I can. I'll see you in a bit."

"Thank you." Ziva hung up.

The nurse turned to Tali. "Hey Tali?"

"Is my mommy coming?"

"Yes. All she needs to do is get your brother dressed and she'll be here."

* * *

Ziva got AJ dressed and buckled him in the car. She called Tony on the way to Tali's school.

Tony picked up his phone. "Hey Zi what's up?"

"Tali got hurt at recess. I'm going to take her to the ER and I need someone to watch AJ while I do that."

"Drop him off at NCIS. Abby will watch him. What happend to Tali?"

"Her friend went down the slide but didn't see that she was at the bottom and his feet came in contact with her right arm. That's all they told me."

"What are you gonna do? Are you really gonna take her to the ER?"

"I have to Tony." Ziva almost yelled.

"Okay, okay. So are you gonna take AJ here?"

"I might but you have to meet me in the parking lot."

"Just call me when your here."

"Okay." Ziva hung up and placed her phone in the cup holder and took her time getting to NCIS. She called Tony back and told him that she was there and Tony went down to the parking lot.

"How's my boy?" Tony asked as he took AJ's carrier out of the car.

"He's good." Ziva smiled. "I forgot the diaper bag." Ziva stated.

"Abby has an extra one in her lab for emergencies like this." Tony have Ziva a quick kiss. "I'll see you later." Tony smiled and went back into the bull pen with a sleeping AJ. Ziva went to Tali's school.

* * *

Ziva brought Tali to the ER and filled out her paperwork. Tali got an x-ray or her arm and revealed that she got a broken wrist. She got an orange cast that went up to just below her elbow. Ziva signed all of her discharge papers and they went back to NCIS to pick up AJ. Ziva called Tony and let him know that she was on her way back to NCIS.

"Tali, we have to go to NCIS to pick up your brother."

"Okay mommy." Tali said and then yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." Tali shut her eyes and tried to fall alseep but couldn't. "Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Only if you want to baby."

"I don't want to." Tali said.

"Okay. We're almost at NCIS." Ziva looked in the rear view mirror.

"Okay."

They pulled into the parking lot of NCIS and Ziva called Tony and told him to come down with AJ. "Thanks for watching him. I know you're busy." Ziva played with a part of his tie that came through the opened window.

"It's no problem Zi." Tony's hand went down to Ziva's. "I'm gonna get AJ in the car now."

"Okay." Ziva smiled and released his tie. Tony walked over to the passengers side of the car and put AJ's carrier in the car. He saw Tali's wrist in an orange cast.

"Baby girl what happened?"

"My wrist is broken." Tali sighed.

"Do you want ice cream later?"

"Yeah!" Tali's face lit up at the sound of ice cream. "Can we mommy?" Tali asked Ziva. Ziva looked back at Tony. "As long as your father will take you then yes."

Tony smiled. "Of course I'll take her." Tony turned to AJ. "How about you buddy, do you want ice cream?" Tony cooed to AJ and he giggled.

"He can't have ice cream, Tony." Ziva wagged her finger. "Come back here." Tony obeyed and walked back over to Ziva after he shut the door.

"Yes dear?" Tony felt her hand on his tie again. "Why are you so obsessed with my ties?"

"I don't know." Ziva pulled him down and their lips met. Ziva pulled away. "I'll see you at home and do not forget to take Tali out for ice cream."

"I won't. I promise." Tony smiled and kissed her again. Ziva pulled away and put the car in drive and pulled put of the parking lot.

* * *

They got back to the house and Ziva got Tali and AJ out of the car. She carried AJ in his carrier and Tali walked. "Mommy, my wrist hurts."

"I'll get you something when we get in the house." Ziva unlocked the front door and let Tali go in first. Tali went straight to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ziva set AJ's carrier on the table and went over to the cabinet where the Children's Tylenol was. She took one out and grabbed a glass to fill with water. She did all that and gave the glass of water and the Children's Tylenol to Tali so she could take it. "You have to swallow it hole." Ziva instructed.

"Okay mommy." Tali put the pill in her mouth and drank some water and swallowed the pill. "I'm hungry." Buster came up from the basement and ran into the kitchen. He barked and wagged his tail. Tali giggled. "Mommy what's for dinner?"

"Whatever you want princess." Ziva smiled.

"Can we order a pizza?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go watch TV? I'll be in the family room in a minute." Ziva kissed Tali's head.

"Okay mommy." Tali jumped off the chair and walked into the family room with Buster following closely behind her.

About 20 minutes later, Ziva walked into the family room with AJ. He was still wide awake and wanting to play with Tali. Ziva settled AJ on her lap with Tali under her arm. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little. Did you call for the pizza?"

"Yeah. It'll be her in a little bit." Ziva looked up at the TV. "What are we watching?"

"Spongebob." Tali leaned against Ziva and picked at the soft part of the cast. "I don't like this thing." Tali sighed.

"I know baby. I was the same way."

"How did you break your wrist?"

"The same exact thing happened to me when I was 10." Ziva looked down at Tali and kissed her head again.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My friends and I were playing wall ball and my one friend pushed me to the ground and I broke my wrist. It still clicks when I move it." Ziva smiled.

"Really?" Tali looked up at Ziva.

"Yes really. I would show you but I kinda have to hold AJ. I'm sorry princess."

"It's okay mommy." Tali went back to watching Spongebob. "I don't wanna have another play date with Jake."

"Why?"

"He did this." Tali lifted up her right arm.

"Jake did this to you?" Ziva grabbed her phone from AJ and dialed Jake's mom's number. Ziva kissed AJ on the cheek and pretended to eat it so he laughed.

"Hello?" Jess answered her phone.

"Jess? It's Ziva."

"Oh. Hey."

"Do you know what Jake did to Tali today at recess?"

"No. What did he do?"

"He went down the slide when Tali was still at the bottom and broke her wrist."

"Jake could never do that."

"Well he did. Tali said that she wanted to cancel her play date with Jake." Ziva hung up her phone without and answer from Jess. She turned to Tali. "You're more important than that stupid play date."

"Mommy! That's a bad word!"

"What is?"

"Stupid."

"Oh. Then don't ever use it." Ziva tried not to laugh but failed and Tali laughed with her and AJ just laughed for the hell of it.

"Zi?" Tony said when he walked though the door.

"We're in the family room." Ziva answered and saw Tony walk into the family room. Her smile dropped when she saw blood on his dress shirt.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? American readers, how are you all holding up? People not in America, where are you guys at in Season 10? I know it's delayed.


	30. Chapter 30

_"Zi?" Tony said when he walked though the door._

_"We're in the family room." Ziva answered and saw Tony walk into the family room. Her smile dropped when she saw blood on his dress shirt._

* * *

Ziva got off of the couch and pointed to the other room. She brought AJ with her and set him in the play pen. "Is that your blood?" Tony looked away from her. "Tony!"

"What?" Tony almost yelled. "It's not my blood!"

"Then whose blood is it?

"Gibbs'."

"What!"

"He got shot in the shoulder. It was a through and through. No major arteries were hit just the muscle the moves the arm. I was right next to him Zi." Tony wanted to hug her but she side stepped him.

"Go change. I don't want Tali to see." Ziva looked at him. She grabbed his tie and pulled his lips to hers. When they pulled away Ziva smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Ziva went back to AJ's play pen and picked him up.

"Hi there." Ziva cooed and blew raspberries on his covered stomach and AJ started to giggle.

* * *

Tony came into the family room, with a clean t-shirt on and jeans, and sat down next to Ziva. Tony placed his arm around her and Tali's face lit up. "Hi daddy."

"Hey princess." Tony smiled when she came over to him. "Do you want to sit on my lap?"

"Can I?" Tali placed her hands on his knees. Her cast was barely on his knee because she didn't want to hurt Tony.

"Yeah." Tony picked Tali up and placed her on his lap. She leaned against his chest.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Are we going out for ice cream?"

"We can. Did you eat dinner?"

"No. The pizza never came yet." Tali sighed and looked at Ziva. "Mommy, when is the pizza getting here?" Just then the door bell rang.

"Right now." Ziva stood up and took her wallet out of her purse and paid for the pizza. She walked back to the family room with the pizza in hand and sat down in her spot on the couch. Tali got off of Tony's lap and took a slice of pizza from the box. Ziva turned to Tony, "I got your favorite. Pepperoni and extra cheese." Ziva kissed his cheek and turned back to the TV.

"Hey Tali?"

"Yeah daddy?"

"Can I watch the Nationals game?"

"Yeah." Tony took the remote and turned on the Nationals game. They were playing the Marlins and were winning 8-2.

"Alright! The Nationals are winning." Tony turned to Ziva. He placed his arm around her and pulled her close. Ziva smiled and leaned into him.

"That's good." Ziva giggled and placed her hand in his crotch.

"Zi." Tony said and removed her hand. "Not now." He whispered in her ear. "Later. I promise." Tony lightly bit her ear.

Ziva tried not to moan. "Okay." Ziva said calmly and Tony unclamped her ear. When Ziva reached for a slice of pizza, her shirt rode up a little bit and her dimples on her lower back were showing. Tony smiled and ran his hand over her back and made Ziva squirmed.

* * *

Later that night, Tony had an idea about how he wanted to have sex. He laid Ziva down on the bed and reached over and grabbed his cuffs. Ziva gasped when she felt the cool metal on her wrist. "Really, Tony? What if AJ needs me?"

"Then I'll go take care of him." Tony whispered in her ear. He smiled down at her. She was already shirtless and didn't have a bra on. "Wow. You look amazing." Ziva tired to look down at herself.

"I'm half naked, Tony."

"I know," Tony smiled. He could feel himself growing hard. "And I know you know that I love it when your half naked."

"Why do I feel as if there's a but coming on?"

"Because sweet cheeks, I would rather see you fully naked." Tony grinned.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I can't really move. I'm kinda handcuffed to the bed." Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist and ground against his hardening member. "If you don't remove my pants soon I will be forced to pick the cuffs and find a paper clip."

"Okay, okay. I'm taking them off now." Tony's hands went past her boobs and down to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down down past her ankles. "Perfect." Tony mumbled and kissed her stomach and all up and down her body. He hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down and shot them across the room. Ziva giggled and felt Tony's throbbing erection next to her entrance.

"Tony." Ziva moaned. "Please. Fuck me now." Ziva blushed a little.

"Whoa, my ninja. Don't get your panties in a twist. Oh wait, you don't have any panties on." Tony smirked and entered her in one swift motion.

She let out a moan and tried not to strain her shoulder against the cuffs. "Yes Tony!" Ziva moaned with a smile.

* * *

After Tony took the cuffs off of Ziva, they both fell asleep, Tony's hand was cupping her boob. They both woke up to AJ crying at 4:30 in the morning. Ziva put on one of Tony's t-shirts and his boxers. She walked into AJ's nursery and picked him up, "Shh. Mommy's here," Ziva kissed AJ's cheek and sat down in the rocking chair that Gibbs had made for them. Ziva caressed AJ's cheek and he turned his mouth towards her hand so she stood up and went down to the kitchen to get a bottle to heat up. Thankfully, Tali still slept while AJ cried. Ziva fed AJ and brought him back up to his nursery. Ziva rocked him back to sleep and set him down in the crib. She walked back to her and Tony's room and plopped down onto the bed.

"You okay Zi?"

"Shh. Sleep," Ziva turned so her back was facing his chest. Tony draped his arm over her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ziva smiled and fell back asleep with Tony's hand cupping her boob again.

* * *

Both Tony and Ziva woke up two hours later due to the alarm. Tony groaned when he felt his back crack. He walked over to the door of the bathroom and opened the door, "Zi, you coming or what?"

Ziva just smiled, "Maybe," Ziva got up from the bed and walked seductively over to Tony. "Won't you be late?"

"I'm temporarily team leader until Gibbs comes back. I can be late," Tony grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Well in that case," Ziva stood on her toes and kissed him. She grabbed him by his penis and led him to the shower. It was already on due to Tony turning it on. She took off her shirt and Tony's boxers that she was wearing. She threw them in the hamper and got under the spray of the shower, "Are you coming or what?"

"I'm coming," Tony stepped into the shower, already hard as a rock. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. His erection was poking her back and she giggled, "I love your giggle."

"You should," Ziva turned in his arms and grabbed his dick. She started pumping it to get it even harder if that was possible, "Fuck Tony, you're so hard." Ziva smiled because she knew he liked it when she talked like that. Tony moaned and Ziva released his dick. Ziva kissed him and Tony picked her up. His hands were under her ass and Ziva had her legs wrapped around his waist, "Tony, are we going to have sex now or what?"

"Zi," Tony moaned when she ground their hips together. He thrusted into her and backed her up against the wall of the shower. "Now I'm definitely going to be late." Tony started to thrust in and out of her at a quick pace. Ziva started to moan, "Let go sweet cheeks. I'll be right behind you," Tony whispered in her ear. "I promise," Tony kissed her neck and her whole body shook when her orgasm took over.

"Fuck!" Ziva grabbed at his hair. Tony soon orgasmed and released his seed inside of her. "Wow." Ziva breathed.

"Yeah," Tony smiled and put her down. He still held onto her waist though. Ziva looked down at his hands on her hips and smiled.

"You can let go now." Ziva looked up at him and captured his lips with hers. Ziva felt his hands move upwards and cup her boobs in his hands. Ziva pulled away from the kiss and giggled. "You really love them now that they grew."

"Yeah." Tony grinned sheepishly and squeezed them.

"Okay. We're done. Get showered and dressed and I'll make you breakfast." Ziva quickly washed her hair and then went down to the kitchen dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She checked on AJ before she went down to the kitchen. Ziva was flipping a chocolate chip pancake when she heard Tony come down the stairs.

"Smells good Zi." Tony smiled and kissed her. He took a plate from her and sat down at the table. There was already a fork and knife on the table so he picked them up and began to devour the pancakes. "This is so good!" Tony cheered. "Not only is my wife a ninja she's an amazing cook also."

"You better enjoy it." Ziva giggled and put two pancakes on her own plate. She sat down at the chair across from Tony. He stood up and walked over to her. "What are you doing?" Ziva eyes him.

"Kissing my wife." Tony pressed his lips to hers. Ziva kissed him back and placed her hand on his cheek. He pulled away and smiled. "I have to go now." Tony kissed her again.

"Okay." Ziva said when she pulled away. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know sweet cheeks." Tony cupped her cheek and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I promise to come home without any blood on my shirt today." Tony smiled.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled. "Okay you can leave now." Ziva announced while she stood up and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat and smiled. They heard AJ through the baby monitor. "I'll go." Ziva let go of Tony and walked up to AJ's nursery. She picked him up and he began to calm down.

* * *

Tony walked into the bullpen with a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" McGee asked.

"Ziva and I had the best sex this morning." Tony bragged while Tim rolled his eyes.

"Ew Tony." McGee groaned.

"Get used to it McGee." Special Agent Jason Reynolds chimed in.

"Is that really necessary though?" McGee asked.

"You asked McGoo." Tony said as he turned on his computer.

"And I regret it." McGee groaned.

* * *

Tony walked into his house that night and heard Ziva singing. He smiled and went to where the singing came from. He went to the kitchen and found Ziva singing to Tali and AJ. He leaned against the door frame and waited for Ziva to notice him. She was putting the dinner in the oven and turned around. She saw Tony and smiled. "Hey,"

"Hey," Tony smiled and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I've missed you," Tony whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you too." Ziva rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. When she lifted her head, she quickly kissed him and got out of his embrace. "Dinner will be ready in about a half hour or so." Ziva smiled and hit his ass with a towel. "So go get changed."

"One more kiss." Tony begged.

"Okay fine." Ziva quickly kissed him again. Tony smiled and went upstairs to change out of his work clothes. He came back down to the kitchen and took AJ out of his high chair. "Do you want to feed him, Tony?"

"Yeah," Tony smiled and took the bottle from Ziva. He took AJ into the family room and put a towel on his shoulder and started to feed AJ. When he was done, Tony brought AJ into the kitchen and placed him in the high chair. He walked over to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hey."

"Hi," Ziva smiled when he pressed his lips to her neck. "Tony, not now." Ziva elbowed him and Tony backed away from her.

"Okay fine but later, you're all mine," Tony grinned.

"Oh no. Not after last night," Ziva warned with a serious tone.

"Hey, hey, hey, you have control tonight sweet cheeks," Tony whispered in her ear.

"Good," Ziva whispered back. "Dinner is ready." Ziva announced for Tali to hear also.

"Yay!" Tali giggled. Ziva smiled and set the pasta on the table.

* * *

A/N: School is coming to an end soon. I have all my essays in. I'm so ready for summer and for more frequent updates! Woo!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: So I skipped ahead to AJ being 4 and Tali being 8. Enjoy!

* * *

4 Years later...

Ziva had just dropped AJ off at kindergarden and was on her way back home to meet Tony. It was their 8th anniversary and they both wanted to do something "special" while the two kids were at school. Tony took Tali to school that day. Ziva got back to the house in record time. She saw Tony's car parked in the driveway so she went inside and pressed up against him. "Why do you sill have pants on baby?" Ziva grabbed his pants and unzipped them.

"I could ask you the same thing sweet cheeks." Tony smiled and unzipped her jeans. Both pairs of pants got to the floor and the same with underwear. They didn't bother to make it to the bedroom so Tony just lifted her up onto the kitchen table, "Do you want me to remove your shirt or just leave it?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ziva growled. "Now, please fuck me," Ziva pleaded. She leaned up and kissed him with all her passion. Tony entered her in one swift motion and she couldn't help but lean back and moan. He picked her up off the table and moved into the family room. Tony sat down on the couch with her in his lap, his member still inside her. Ziva started to ride him so fast that her hips were a blur. She clenched onto his shoulders and threw her head back and moaned.

* * *

Later that day, Ziva picked AJ up from kindergarden at around noon. She buckled him in and drove home, this time extra carefully. "How was school, baby?"

"Good mommy," AJ smiled.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Really? All you did was stare at the wall?"

"Well no, but we did paint the wall with our hands!" AJ giggled. "Mommy, where's Tali?"

"She's at her school, baby."

"Oh. Okay." AJ smiled and went back to enjoying himself in the car. Ziva looked in the rearview mirror and smiled.

* * *

Ziva carried AJ inside the house and set him down in the family room. Buster came up to AJ and barked. AJ giggled and reached for him. "Mommy can I play with Buster?"

"Yeah baby, go ahead." Ziva smiled. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Grilled Cheese!" AJ cheered and giggled when Buster licked his face.

"What do you say after that?"

"Please." AJ gave her his smile.

"Yes you can have grilled cheese." Ziva smiled back and kissed his head. She then stood up from where she was sitting and made him some grilled cheese. She came back in the family room about 15 minutes later and told AJ that lunch was ready, "AJ, lunch is ready," Ziva smiled when he bolted into the kitchen.

"Thank you mommy," AJ held his arms out for a hug and Ziva hugged AJ.

"You're welcome baby," Ziva kissed his head again. "Hey guess what."

"What?"

"Daddy took the day off from work today."

"Really?" AJ's face lit up.

"Yes really. He's upstairs now." Ziva smiled. "Do you want me to go get him?"

"Yeah!" AJ cheered and stood on the chair.

Ziva gave him a look. "Sit down so your butt is hitting the chair, not your feet."

"Okay mommy." AJ sat down and waited for Tony. Ziva ran up the stairs and grabbed Tony.

"Zi, what's up?"

"AJ wants you," Ziva smiled.

"You told him I was here?"

"Yeah," Ziva led him downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" AJ exclaimed and jumped from the chair and into Tony's arms.

"Hey buddy," Tony smiled and sat down in the chair where AJ was with AJ in his lap. "What's for lunch?"

"Grilled Cheese!" AJ giggled.

Tony looked to Ziva and raised his eyebrows. "Fine. Just this once." Ziva sighed. "Tony, why don't you have a sandwich with lunch meat on it?"

"Whatever works Zi." Tony shrugged his shoulders. She pulled out the turkey and mustard and bread from the fridge and made Tony's sandwich.

"Here you go." Ziva handed him the sandwich and made herself one.

"Mommy, can I go play?"

"Where?"

"Outside with Buster."

"Not yet. Wait until I'm done eating."

"Okay!"

* * *

At around 3:30 Tali was picked up from school by Tony. She ran into the house and AJ in the kitchen with Ziva.

"Hi mom," Tali greeted Ziva. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey there baby girl." Ziva walked over to her and hugged her. "How was school?"

"Eh. Alright." Tali sighed.

"What happened?"

"Well Jake keeps on trying to talk to me. I'm still mad at him for breaking my wrist when we were 4. Can I have some cookies?"

Ziva sat down at the table. "Tali, I know you probably don't want to hear this but you need to forgive him. It was an accident." Ziva tried to reason.

"I guess you're right."

"I always am." Ziva smiled. "Now, do you have any homework?"

"Just math." Tali answered. "What's for dinner and why is daddy home?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Daddy and I are going out to dinner tonight. Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby are gonna watch you and AJ."

"Oh. So can we order a pizza?" Tali asked.

"Yeah baby girl. I'll leave money for Aunt Abby." Ziva watched as Tali stood up. "Why don't you go play with AJ?"

"Okay. Where is he?"

"He's in the basement with daddy. Oh and tell daddy to come up here please."

"Okay mom." Tali went down the basement and found AJ and Tony playing video games. "Daddy, mom wants you," Tali said when she got into the basement.

"Thanks Tali." Tony stood up and left the room. He found Ziva in the kitchen, "What's up Zi?"

"I just wanted to hold you." Ziva went up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Tony wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Okay. Go sit down in the family room, put your feet up and watch TV. I'll watch Tali and AJ while they play video games." Tony kissed her head and then smoothed it out. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Ziva said as Tony led her to the couch and sat her down. Tony went down to the basement and saw his kids playing video games together.

Tali turned and saw Tony, "Hi daddy," Tali smiled.

"Hey baby girl," Tony went all the way into the basement. "What're you guys playing?"

"We're going old school with the Playstation 2. We're playing Tony Hawks Underground 2," AJ explained. "I'm winning in 2 player mode."

"Are not." Tali fought.

"Are too." AJ fought back. Buster ran around them, barking happily.

"Buster!" Tony then whistled. Buster's ears perked up and went to Tony. "Wanna go for a walk buddy?" Buster barked and wagged his tail. "Okay lets go," Tony looked at Tali and AJ. "You guys wanna come with me to walk Buster?"

Now, Buster had grown over the years, he was almost a full grown dog.

AJ and Tali both answered, "Yeah!" They shut down the playstation 2 and got their shoes on. Tony went upstairs to the family room and let Ziva know what was going on.

"Zi?" Tony said. He turned the corner into the family room and found Ziva asleep on the couch. Tony smiled and pulled the blanket up on her body. "Sleep tight sweet cheeks," Tony kissed her lips and she woke up. They pulled away and Ziva smiled at him.

"What's going on?"

"Tali, AJ, and I are going to walk Buster,"

"Okay. Be back before we go out," Ziva grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so their lips met.

Tony pulled away, "Will do Zi."

"Now go," Ziva slapped his ass.

"I am, I am." Tony walked to the front door. "Tali? AJ? Where are you?"

"We're coming coming daddy." Tali answered. Buster came running up to Tony and sat down. Tony leaned down and hooked the leash onto Buster's collar. Tali and AJ walked up to Tony, "We're ready daddy," Tali smiled. Tony took her hand in his and Tali grabbed AJ's hand. They walked out the door with Buster. Tony had a couple of plastic bags on him just in case Buster pooped. AJ started falling behind them so Tony said, "AJ, do you want to get on my shoulders?"

"Yeah!" AJ jumped up and down. Tony handed the leash to Tali and picked up AJ. He put AJ on his shoulders and took the leash back from Tali. Buster stopped walking and began to squat. He lifted his tail and began to poop.

"Daddy, where are you and mom going later?"

"We're going out to dinner," Tony answered.

"Why?"

"Because it's our anniversary."

"Oh. Okay." Tali saw a bench, "Daddy, can I go sit on that bench?"

"Wait until Buster's done. I don't want you alone over there." Tony held her close to him when a strange man he didn't know walked by. He was very protective over his children and Ziva loved that.

* * *

Later that night, Abby and McGee came to their house to watch Tali and AJ for Tony and Ziva. Abby rang the doorbell and Tony answered.

"Where's Ziva?"

"Doing her hair," Tony responded as he ran his hand through his hair. Abby laughed and went up to help Ziva out.

"Hey Ziva," Abby said and she walked into the bathroom. "You look hot."

"Abby," Ziva laughed.

"It's true," Abby smiled. "Do you need help?"

"Nope. I'm almost done," Ziva said as she finished off the last curl of her hair.

"Where's Tali and AJ?"

"In the basement," Ziva smiled. "Tony's probably with them," Ziva said as she turned off the curling iron. She applied a light layer of makeup and then left the bathroom and her and Tony's room. She met Tony by the front door and Tony's pants suddenly got tighter.

"Ziva, you look amazing," Tony walked up to her and kissed her. When they pulled away, Ziva looked at Abby and McGee.

"Now, AJ has to go to bed earlier than Tali or he'll just fall asleep somewhere and he's heavy to carry up all those stairs. His bedtime is 8:00 and Tali's is at 9:00. Don't give them any sugar at all or they'll never fall asleep. Oh and order a pizza for dinner," Ziva turned to Tony. "Give them money for pizza," Ziva turned back to Abby and McGee, "No making out on the couch or even going all the way around the bases. If you do, I'll find out somehow. Do you got it?"

"One more time?" Abby asked with a straight face.

Ziva turned to McGee, "Did you get it Tim?"

"Yeah. I'll tell her,"

Ziva hugged both of them. McGee then Abby. Abby laughed when Ziva hugged her, "Ziva, did your boobs grow?"

"Hey! I'm the only one whose allowed to talk and/or touch her boobs," Tony defended.

"Whatever Tony," Ziva grabbed his hand. "Lets go," Ziva led them out the door. "Thank you guys so much!"

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat in a booth at a fancy restaurant. "What are you getting?" Tony asked as he caressed her hand.

"Probably a salad." Ziva looked up and into his eyes. "What about you?"

"I don't know. What can I have?"

"Anything that doesn't have a lot of cheese," Ziva smiled, "You have to lower your cholesterol,"

"I know, I know," Tony said. He leaned it and smiled, "Can I have you for dessert?" Tony whispered.

Ziva giggled, "If you're a good boy," Tony placed her hand on his mid-thigh.

"Oh no, not this." Tony joked and Ziva slid her hand up further so it was near his crotch. "Ziva," Tony moaned in her ear.

"Can we skip dinner?" Ziva asked before she kissed him.

Tony pulled away, "Only if you want to," Tony smiled.

"Oh, I do." Ziva smiled and placed her menu on the table. Tony did the same and they both got up and left, seeing as they didn't order anything yet. They got to the car and Tony drove them to a hotel. Ziva was hanging on him and kissing his neck while he was trying to get the door unlocked, "Come on Tony. Unlock the door,"

"I'm trying," Tony finally got the door unlocked and he let her go in first. "My lady," Tony shut the door and Ziva attacked him. She pressed her lips to his and began to unbutton his shirt.

Tony smiled as she kissed her way down his body. She got to his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. His erection popped out and Tony sighed when the cool air of the room hit him. She took his member in her hands and began to stroke it. He became hard in her hands and Ziva knew it right away. Ziva stood up and pulled him over to bed by still holding on to his dick. She pushed him down onto the bed so he was sitting down and she climbed on top of him. Ziva straddled his hips with her knees and kissed him again. Tony's hands went to the straps of her dress and pushed them down. He reached around her body and unzipped the dress with one hand. Ziva got off of him and let her dress fall to the floor. She stood in front of him with nothing but panties on. She stepped out of her panties, "Oh wow," Tony breathed and Ziva smiled. She climbed back on top of him and pushed him down so he was laying down on the bed.

They adjusted themselves so their heads were at the pillows. Ziva straddled Tony's hips with her knees again and placed his erection at her entrance. She sank down on his dick and gave her time to adjust to his size. Once she was adjusted, she began to move up and down and she rotated her hips as she did so.

She was getting closer and closer to her climax with each time she went up and down on his cock. Tony knew she was struggling to get there so he flipped them over and started to thrust into her at a fast and hard pace, "Yes Tony! Right there!" Ziva cried out in pleasure. She arched her back and made Tony go deeper, "Fuck yes!" Ziva climaxed and so did Tony. He pulled his now softening dick out of her and lay down next to her. She cuddled up next to him, "That was so good," Ziva smiled.

"Yeah, it was," Tony moved his head to kiss her.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked through the door of their house and found McGee and Abby asleep on the couch. McGee was leaning back against the arm of the couch and Abby was in between his legs. Ziva walked over to them and shook Abby. She woke up and saw Ziva. "How was your date?"

"Amazing," Ziva smirked. "Just take the guest room. You're both tired and I don't want either of you driving because of how tired you are,"

"Okay," Abby stood up and woke McGee up by doing so. "Tim, Ziva said we can use their guest room for the night,"

"Then lets go," McGee stood up and followed Abby to the guest room. They laid down and both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: School has ended, but softball has not. That's okay though.

Review :)


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Here's the last chapter.

* * *

About 6 months later, Ziva had woken from bed one morning and ran into the bathroom and started throwing up. Tony woke up, heard her retching, and went into the bathroom. He knelt down beside her and put her hair into a ponytail with a hair tie that was laying on the counter. He began to rub her back in a soothing motion. Ziva took a deep breath, "Can you place your hand on my forehead and tell me if it feels warm, hot, or cold, or somewhere in between?"

"Yeah sweet cheeks," Tony placed his hand on her forehead and nothing was wrong. "Ziva, you're head feels fine," Tony explained.

"Okay, well can you get a pregnancy test out of the drawer for me?" Tony stood up and got the test out of the drawer. "Here you go," Tony handed her the pregnancy test.

"Thank you," Ziva smiled, took the pregnancy test from his hands, and pulled down her pants. She sat on the toilet and urinated on the stick. They waited as long as it takes for the test to read the urine correctly.

When the test was done, Ziva saw that the test had a tiny plus sign on it. She ran into Tony's arms, "Tony! We're pregnant!" Ziva kissed him deeply. She pulled away after a while and smiled, "I love you,"

"I love you too angel," Tony smiled. "Wanna take a shower?"

"I have to wake Tali up for school," Ziva kissed him one more time. She pulled away and Tony put her down.

"Make an appointment to make sure," Tony called after her.

"I'll call later," Ziva called back and went into Tali's room. "Tali," Ziva sat down on Tali's bed and rubbed her arm. "Tali wake up," Ziva slightly shook Tali. She woke up and opened her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I don't feel too good," Tali moaned. "Can I please stay home today?"

"Hold on," Ziva got off of Tali's bed and went to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer. She came back into Tali's room and sat back down on the bed, "Open up," Ziva instructed and Tali opened her mouth. Ziva placed the thermometer in Tali's mouth. Tali closed her mouth and waited until the thermometer beeped. When it beeped, Ziva took the thermometer out of Tali's mouth, "Yes, you can stay home today, you have a temperature of 102," Ziva wiped the thermometer with a tissue and then placed it in her sweatpants pocket. "I'll be back in a half-hour after I drop off AJ at school,"

"Okay mom," Tali spoke as she shut her eyes. Ziva left Tali's room. She went into her room and found Tony naked. Ziva walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hi," Ziva smiled and let her hands dip down to his member.

"Zi," Tony moaned. He turned around in her arms and he instantly became hard against her stomach. Ziva giggled when she felt it.

"I can feel that, you know," Ziva smirked and leaned up and kissed him.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Tony picked her up and walked her over to their bed. "I'll show you what's funny," Tony ripped her pants from her legs and threw them across the room. Ziva shuddered when the cool air hit her legs. Tony stood up and closed the door to their room.

"Tony, I have to get AJ to school," Ziva sat up and got off the bed. She picked up her sweatpants and put them in the hamper. She grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on, "Now, go take care of that thing," Ziva pointed to his crotch.

"How?" Tony joked and laughed a little.

Ziva smiled and walked up to him, "I'm sure you can figure it out," Ziva kissed him and then pulled away. "Oh and Tali is sick. She had a fever of 102," Ziva explained.

"What?" Tony dropped everything he was doing and stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?"

"She doesn't feel good Tony. I took her temperature and it said 102 so I'm letting her star home from school today," Ziva left the room and woke up AJ. They both walked downstairs and Ziva made both of them breakfast. She made eggs and bacon.

Tony went into Tali's room and sat down on the bed, fully dressed for work, "Baby girl," Tony whispered and kissed her head. "What's wrong?" Tali woke up and saw Tony.

"I don't feel good daddy,"

"I know Tali. Mom says you can stay home,"

"Can I go back to sleep now daddy?"

"Yeah baby girl. Go a head," Tony stood from where he was sitting and left the room. He went downstairs and found Ziva and AJ eating breakfast," Morning buddy," Tony rubbed AJ's head.

"Morning daddy," AJ smiled and continued to eat his Cheerios. Tony walked over to the cabinet and took a bowl out. He got the Corn Flakes out and poured them into the bowl. Tony took a good look at AJ. His hair was disheveled and he was still in his PJs. Tony stood up and grabbed the milk from the fridge. He met Ziva's eye and gave her a smile.

Ziva smiled back and then turned to see that AJ was still in his own world, "Okay AJ, go get dressed for school," Ziva said and AJ jumped from the chair and ran to his room. Ziva turned to Tony, "When the kids go to bed tonight, we're taking a bath," Ziva walked up to him and grabbed his tie. She pulled him down so their lips met.

Tony pulled away, "I have to go," Tony quickly finished his breakfast and hot his coat on. "I love you,"

"I love you too Tony," Ziva kissed him again and then let him go. "I'll see you later," Ziva walked him to the door. "I'll call you when I make the appointment,"

"Okay," Tony kissed her one more time and then left.

* * *

Tony strolled into the bullpen and set his bag on the floor next to his desk and sat down, "Hey boss, can I talk to you? Alone?" Tony asked Gibbs. He nodded and led the way to the elevator. They stepped in and started it. As soon as it started, Gibbs hit the emergency stop button.

"What?"

"Ziva might be pregnant again," Tony leaned against the wall, opposite of Gibbs.

"I'm happy for you two. Do you know for sure?"

"She's making an appointment later,"

"That's great. I'm also assuming you think she's gonna make it for tomorrow?"

"Yeah so I might have to leave work for a while tomorrow,"

"Yeah, that's fine," Gibbs patted Tony on the shoulder and started the elevator again.

* * *

Tony got home that night at around 8:00 PM. Ziva was getting AJ to bed and Tali was already asleep due to the fact that she was sick. He went into the kitchen and found that Ziva had bought a pizza. He heard footsteps coming down the stars and he knew it was Ziva, "Hey Zi," Tony said without looking over his shoulder.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You taught me, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ziva smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his back, "Did you catch a case?"

"Yeah. Gibbs let us go though," Tony picked up a slice of pizza and ate it.

"Come on, lets go take a bath," Ziva let go of Tony as he swallowed the bite he took.

"Can I finish eating first?"

"Yeah. I'll get the bath ready," Ziva went upstairs and into her and Tony's room. She went into the bathroom and started to fill the tub. Ziva was undressing when she heard Tony coming up the stairs. That's when she had a brilliant idea. She stopped undressing and turned the faucet off. All she had on was a bra and panties so she quickly got on the bed. She rested her head on her hand so her elbow was bent and her hand was facing her head. Her entire body was facing the door. Tony opened the door to his and Ziva's bedroom and found Ziva laying on the bed, half naked. His pants suddenly got a little tighter.

"Oh wow," Tony smiled and quickly got on top of her. "So this is what I'll be getting when I get home from work every day?"

"If you're a good boy," Ziva ran her finger down his face and torso to the belt on his pants. She cupped his member through his pants before she undid his belt, "Come on, lets go take a bath," Ziva smiled and pushed him off of her. She took her bra off as she walked into the bathroom. She threw it over her shoulder and it hit Tony in the face. He grinned and stood up. He started undoing his pants as he walked to the bathroom. Then he felt something hit his chest. He looked down and saw Ziva's panties on the floor in front of him.

"Oh you are gonna get it," Tony quickly undressed and got in the bathroom. He was finally naked and found Ziva in the tub, all soaped up and wet, "Can I join you or what?"

"Sure," Ziva moved up enough for him to get in behind her, which he did. Ziva relaxed against his chest, "You have no idea how much my back hurt today," Ziva closed her eyes.

"Do you want a back massage?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would Ziva! You're my wife, I'll do anything for you," Tony kissed her neck. Ziva opened her neck up more for him.

"Are you gonna do it or not?" Ziva practically moaned.

Tony pulled his lips away from her neck, "Yeah," Tony grabbed the body wash and poured a little into his hands. "Sit up," Tony directed Ziva. Tony rubbed her back and she started to moan.

She threw her head back, "You're hands are wonderful," Ziva moaned and then giggled. "It sounds like were having sex," She turned her body to face him. "Speaking of sex," Ziva lowered herself onto his member and they both moaned. Ziva let her head roll back and she let out a moan, "Fuck Tony!"

Tony held her hips and she rocked up and down on his member, "Shush Zi," Tony tried to quiet her down but failed.

"Don't shush me when we're in the middle of having sex," Ziva almost slapped him in the face. "Come on, lets finish this on the bed," Ziva sighed and got off of him. She walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed.

Tony sighed and got out of the tub, his erection hanging from his waist. He drained the tub and walked into the bedroom. Tony smiled and got on top of Ziva and entered her.

* * *

The next day, Tony went to work for a little while Ziva got Tali and AJ to school. Ziva had made the appointment for 9:00 so that the kids were at school and Tony could easily come home and get her.

"Hey boss, I have to go get Ziva. We're finding out if she's pregnant today,"

"Yeah, go," Gibbs ordered and saw Tony rush to the elevator.

"Thanks boss!" Tony yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat in the exam room, waiting for her doctor to come in, "Zi?" Tony stroked her hand with his thumb, seeing as their hands were intwined.

"Yeah baby?"

"You good?"

"Mhm. Just a little excited and nervous, I guess," Ziva took a deep breath and relaxed against the chair she was sitting in.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise," Tony lifted her hand up to his lips and he kissed it.

"You're right," Ziva turned to Tony and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away she smiled, "Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Keeping me calm," Ziva leaned in and kissed him again. The doctor walked in and they pulled apart and blushed.

"Why are you guys embarrassed about making out? You guys almost had sex on my table when you guys found out about your second child," Doctor McAndrew joked. "So Ziva, you think you're pregnant again,"

"Yeah. Three's a charm, right?" Ziva joked.

"Well lets find out. Can you get on the table?"

"Yeah," Ziva got on top of the table and Doctor McAndrews took all her vitals. She drew blood from Ziva.

"Okay so now that I have done all that, I'll get you a gown and I have to get the ultrasound machine,"

"Sounds good but, uh, can I use the bathroom real quick?"

"Yeah, go," Doctor McAndrew directed. Ziva got up and ran to the bathroom. The doc turned to Tony, "Morning sickness?"

"Yeah. Only every single day," Tony complained. Ziva walked back into the room and got back onto the table.

"Okay so I'll go get the machine while you get changed," Doc left the room and Ziva got changed. When Ziva was fully changed, she cracked the door open so Doctor McAndrews could walk right in, which she did, "You know the drill," Ziva lifted her gown and the doc put a blanket over her legs

"That I do," Ziva laughed and waited for the gel to be applied on her stomach.

Doctor McAndrews waved the wand around her stomach until she found a tiny little speck on the screen, "Okay guys, here," She pointed to the speck, "Is your baby," She smiled at the couple when Tony kissed Ziva. "I'll just leave you guys alone but don't have sex on my table!"

Tony and Ziva pulled apart and smiled, "Number three," Tony ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

A/N: So that's it. Hope you enjoyed! Should I make a sequel?

...

You're still here?

...

Go home.

...

It's over.


	33. Authors Note

Hey guys! So i need help on a title for the sequel of The Unexpected Gift. If any of you have any ideas, that would be great! Thank you all so much! I really appreciate all your help!

-NCISSpecialAgentTiva


End file.
